A Thin, Blurred Line
by KAAwning
Summary: (Modern AU-no magic) Gajeel struggles with his addiction. Can he overcome it before its too late? There is more than his relationship with the spunky freshman with blue hair on the line.s Rated M for dark themes, trigger warnings and of course, smut.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Here is my mandatory "First FanFic" Disclaimer! I'm excited, are you? You should be. Oh, and I might as well enter the whole "I own nothing but the plot, everything is Hiro's" Disclaimer as well._**

 ** _Small backstory: I've been in a musical mood lately so I'll be putting alot of song lyrics throughout the story. And most chapters will be based off one or two songs (kind of my inspiration for writing this in the first place). Of course I'll credit the music at the end of each chapter._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC WILL GET DARK AND IT WILL CONTAIN SOME TRIGGER WORTHY PLOT POINTS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT BE FOREWARNED ABOUT IN EACH CHAPTER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK._**

* * *

 _"Bawitdaba, da bang, da dang diggy diggy, diggy, said the boogie, said up jump the_ boogie"

The music played loudly in the room, making the water in Gajeel's cup move slightly with the vibrations of the electric guitar. He hummed along with the vocals, concentrating on the task at hand. He needed to study, his professors were already e-mailing them homework despite there being two more weeks left in the summer.

 _"And this is for the questions that don't have an answer. The midnight glances, and the topless dancers"_

Papers were stacked in small piles all around him. He was focused on the small scale in front of him; divvying out his week's supply. With the start of school, Gajeel had bought a few more ounces than normal to accommodate for his new study material. It was his last year as a BioChem double major at Magnolia University before his internship and he was already regretting not taking any summer courses.

All the pre required reading was piling up but he couldn't even try to focus on that until he had taken care of his stash. Gajeel had priorities. His lip ring wiggled as he smirked at his inner dialogue. A bead of sweat dropped onto the table as he filled his last baggie, leaving just enough to get him through the ten chapters he needed tonight. His hands worked methodically as he set his hits up.

He was about to pull out his small metal cylinder that he had made in shop class way back in highschool when his phone lit up giving off the buzz that indicates he just received a text message. He looked at the clock on his dresser. 11:13 PM was displayed in a bright red that was not unlike the color of his eyes. "Who the fuck is texting this late on a Tuesday?" Gajeel grabbed his phone and saw the name flash on his screen. "Shit," he grumbled as he opened the message from his boss.

 _Cana passed out behind bar, so Laxus is taking over drinks. Think you can come in for a few hours on the door?_

Fucking rich. His first night off in two months and Cana decides to test her already high alcohol tolerance. He quickly sent a response to the short old man.

 _Can't you get Bacchus? I needed this night off for studying._

It took less than a minute to get a response.

 _Who do you think drank Cana under the table?_

"Fuck!" Gajeel was seriously gonna beat the shit out of that guy. Bacchus was always causing some sort of trouble, especially whenever it came to Cana. His phone buzzed again.

 _I'll pay you double time and you can have tomorrow night off._

"Tsk." Gajeel looked at his set up around him and mentally juggled the hours he would need to catch up on one more day of reading. He looked at his calendar app on his phone and smirked as he saw his events for the week.

 _Make it tomorrow AND Friday. I'm on my way._

He stood to turn off the music and go to his closet stripping off his sweatpants and black muscle shirt. He put on a snug black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans and pulled on his boots. After tying the knot on his black bandanna to keep his long hair out of his face grabbed his keys and started towards the door.

Before he could reach the handle, he hesitated. Gajeel turned around and eyed his three lines and he had set up. "Aww, fuck it" he snapped before taking the quick strides to his table and picked up his small metal straw to take his hit before he headed out the door.

* * *

 _"Cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner. I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner..."_

Smoke filled Levy's lungs as she cleared the cloudy glass that sat on her lap. She quickly passed the equipment to her left as her lungs ached from her hold on them. Slowly she exhaled into the center of the room, aiming high as her lips formed a small "o". The smoke settled as she saw Jet take his hit. She closed her eyes and let the music invade all her senses.

 _"I'm a joker. I'm a smoker. I'm a midnight toker. I sure don't want to hurt no one"_

She leaned back on her arms as she sat cross-legged, and smiled; the warmth from her belly slowly spreading until she felt the tingles all along her limbs, extending out to her finger tips. She was gonna miss this.

In two weeks, Levy starts her Freshman year at Magnolia University as a Linguistics major. She was leaving the next day to Fiore and wouldn't see Jet until he came up a week later. What really bummed her out was that their best friend Droy was going to Fairy Tail community college to study horticulture since he couldn't afford a university tuition and he hadn't gotten the football scholarship he was gunning for all year.

"Lev, are you gonna take another hit?" Droy asked, holding the bong and lighter out for her to grab while the smoke slowly escaped his lips with each word. She contemplated her options.

Deciding that she felt really good where her high was at and knowing she wasnt done elevating yet she declined, "Nah, you two can finish the bowl; I'm gonna ride this one out." Without any hesitation, both Jet and Droy finished smoking the small bowl.

All three of them were in their own special haze feeling out the music with each song change and answering the occasional text message every now and then. At one point Levy stood up to go lay on her bed to stair at her ceiling where she had pinned a few of her friend Reedus's drawings. She envied his talent and how he could create anything and make it look as if were going to jump off the page and come to life. Jet joined her and intertwined his fingers with hers and squeezed reassuringly, " Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Mhmm" she responded, "Nervous, excited, bummed, you name it," a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Don't worry about it, Hell week isnt too bad and its a great icebreaker for all the incoming freshmen. I mean, I survived it so it can't have been too bad." The red head blushed at the memories of his first week at the University a year ago.

Every year, the University allowed the upper classmen to put the incoming freshmen through a grid iron of fun yet demeaning activities. It was on all on a volunteer system so basically anything goes because every one is a willing participant. Levy had to check in by noon tomorrow or face the consequences/wrath of her older female classmates.

Levy and Jet sat like that for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Before too long, Droy joined them, scowling and how their hands stayed intertwined. " You guuuuuys..." he whined catching a look from his two friends, " I'm starving!"

Levy couldn't help but laugh at her friend who was always hungry and no sooner than when she thought of food, her stomach growled a beastly noise. "I could totally go for some chocolate chip pancakes doused in maple syrup."

"Nah" Droy said, "I'm thinking Nachos with extra sour cream and extra jalapenos."

"Guys, guys, guys," Jet added with a small smirk, "I was thinking about as extra large strawberry milkshake to help put down the banana split I'm gonna eat."

Silence filled the room for a brief moment as the music changed songs. Then, all three of them with a gleam in their glossy eyes said, "8- Island!"

* * *

 **Sooo what d'ya think? Don't worry, there will be Gajevy action in this fic, but like I mentioned earlier, there will be some dark themes and be prepared for some angst.**

 **Music credits:**

 ** _Bawitdaba- Kid Rock_**

 ** _The Joker - Steve Miller Band_**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings. Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams. Blinded by me, you can't see a thing. Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream"_

Gajeel's phone was blowing up. As his phone buzzed its way to the side of his bed stand, he squinted into the muted light of his bedroom. _Nope. Not the best idea you've had today Gajeel._ A burning sensation rippled across his forehead as a headache formed on his temples. _Fucking Christ._ The very large man sat up with his eyes closed and felt around for his phone. "Alright. Alright, I'm up. Shut yer trap" he grumbled as he silenced the buzzing.

With his eyes still closed, he stretched his back lazily until he heard the usual pops along his spine. He stood up and started towards the kitchen to get some water for his dry throat. Last night had been hell. All the rowdy uni students had trickled in for hell week and were "pregaming" so to speak at The Four Dragons, a local bar a block from campus that Gajeel worked at. Usually, he didn't mind it since he had access to all the college tail he could ever want, but he hated having to deal with the dicks who can't control their testerone levels once they've had a few too many.

Once in the kitchen, eyes still closed, Gajeel grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filled it up with some tap water, and greedily drank the clear liquid. He repeated this twice before he dared to open his eyes again. His headache was still there but at least the pain was dulled for the moment. He checked his messages as he started to walk back to his room, fully intending on getting back in bed.

 _Gajeel! Where are you? It's time to pick out some freshmeat. -_ Sting

 _Black Steel, your services are needed at the corral. Nothing instills fear like you man. -_ Rogue

 _Mira and Erza said that we are tag teaming for tonight's festivities so Freed said to meet at the bar instead. -_ Laxus

"Tsk. Fucking A man. As if I didn't have enough on my plate." he said to his screen, "Now I gotta be at the bar AGAIN on my night off." He checked his phone's clock. 11:45. There was no way he would make it in time plus he still had at least ten chapters to read. As his eyes flicked to his work table from last night, they rested on two white lines. With a smirk, he began to formulate a plan as he sent a mass text out.

 _Gather the herd and brand the calfs. I'll meet you at the bar at 7. Make sure they're tender by then._

He went back to his room to get his trusty piece of metal and sat in front of his work while doing the math in his head. Two lines should be okay for three hours of hardcore studying and he should at least get 8 chapters down. "Gihi," Gajeel was already getting giddy with excitement. He convinced himself that the feeling because of his plans later on in the day, but a small, almost non exisistent part told him he knew better than that as he bent his head down take his first hit of the day.

 _"Come crawling faster. Obey your master. Your life burns faster. Obey your master."_

 ** _~Later that Day~_**

Gajeel pulled up to the bar on his motorcycle and parked near the entrance, ignoring the yellow lines on the gravel lot to set his bike on the concrete sidewalk where the line usually forms on a busy night. He walked up to the door to go in but it swung open and revealed an irritated Freed. Gajeel eyed his friend before asking, "What do we have so far and why is your hair that color?"

"Just got a text. They are around the corner." The green haired twenty-two year old made a face before adding, "and Laxus was testing the dye this year...in my shampoo."

"Pffft, that's fucking priceless Freed." Gajeel bellowed a laugh as the young man just waved him off as two small busses with the University's emblem pulled into the parking lot.

From what could be seen from the shadows in the tinted windows, one bus was filled with rowdy party goers with the bass of the current song pumped through the glass. Gajeel recognized the beat but connect the beat to the title until the chorus blasted out. _"Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! EVERYBODY!"_ He chuckled as he muttered under his breath, "Fucking Cana."

The doors to the female bus opened up and a string of "Woooos!" could be heard. The upperclass ladies stepped out first and Gajeel acknowledged one with a pierced raised brow. A smirk graced his face as the sultry form walked up to him and he opened his arms to embrace her. "Who talked you into recruitment this year, Minerva?"

"Tsk. The red headed BITCH WITH CONTROL ISSUES overthere did." Minerva raised her voice, ensuring that Erza heard her insult. " More like threatened bodily injury if I didn't show up" Gajeel placed his hands on her hips as she leaned in for a quick kiss. "But I guess its not so bad anymore."

"Gihihihi, lay off Titania, she just wants to have a good time her last year in Magnolia."

The men's bus finally opened it's door and he could hear the muffled shouts of his fellow co-workers. "Yippie Kai Yay Mutha Fuckers." "Calfs get off this bus right now! I'm sick of seeing your sorry faces!" "Remember! Anyone who disconnects must face the consequences!" "Dont forget to thank Popsicle Dick for this!"

Grumbles were heard along the boys, "I'm sorry was that attitude that I heard?" In unison, the boys yelled military style: "NO GRANDMASTER LAXUS. LIGHTNING DRAGON OVERLORD." Gajeel could _feel_ the smile he knew was beaming on the blonde brute's face. "Well, then get your asses OFF MY BUS!"

The teens scrambled off the bus in a single file line, some shirtless and some wearing clothes that were covered in filth. The metal head smirked when he saw that a few of them sported colored hair varying from green to purple and even pink. _That fucking genius._ _Gihi._ Despite the crazy hairstyles, the thing that sent Gajeel laughing so hard that he had to let go of Minerva was the fact that they were all holding hands, like they were gonna all sway and sing Kumbaya or something. "What happened here?" he finally managed to ask the woman in front of him.

"Ummm," Minerva squinted in thought, "I think Lyon had a problem with his incoming legacy this year." Gajeel remembered Sub Zero mentioning his little brother graduating from high school and attending MU in the Fall.

A whistle from the female side brought everyone's attention to Cana as she stepped off the bus wearing cargo pants and a bikini top. She had a super soaker in one hand resting the butt of the toy gun on her hip and she had a smaller clear green pitsol tucked behind her in the hem of her pants. " Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present your entertainment for the evening." She waved her free hand at the entrance and out came the girls in varying degress of dress. Some girls were in cosplay outfits while others were in soaked tank tops. He could pick out a few colored tops of heads and shook his own when he noticed a pattern in the color.

"Who put Aquarius in charge of the fucking dye again?" Gajeel questioned, only to recieve a few shrugs and mumbles about how no way they were gonna stop her. The last of the girls stepped out and Gajeel studied them. Most were scared or nervous. Some seemed excited to continue. A few had a defiant look in their eyes, as if daring to challenge them. Only one of the teen girls actually looked furious. He dropped his gaze to the shortest person in the line, "What's her problem?" He nudged Minerva to let her know to follow his gaze.

"Oh, that's Levy," she waved her hand at the newly dyed bluenette. "She has a problem with her flock name." Gajeel raised an eyebrow asking the question silently and Minerva laughed as she told him,. "Cana dubbed her 'Shrimp'"

* * *

 ** _A/N: alright here is chapter 2, next chapter is the same timelapse but with Levy's POV. I know I promised dark themes and the like, and its coming just be patient, Im trying to create a good build up to my morbid mind. Also, I dont know how often I'll be updating. I've got most of the storyline down, its just a matter of connecting the dots. Thanks for all the follows, it makes me all warm and fuzzy with pride to know you like this._**

 ** _SPECIAL SHOUTOUT: (Beautiful but Dangerous) Thank you so much! I hope to not disappoint._**

 ** _Music credit:_**

 ** _"Puppet Master" Metallica_**

 ** _"Shots" LMFAO_**


	3. Chapter 3

_"I was gonna clean my room until I got high. I was gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high. My room is still messed up and I know why: 'Cause I got high"_

Levy didn't know where she went wrong. Correction, she didn't know why things went wrong. The two hour drive was spent hot boxing with her navigation system set to her new address. Giving her enough time to unpack her buggy, (just a few essentials since Jet would bring up the rest with him on Monday) she practically wake'n'baked her way to Fiore, leaving at 8 in the morning.

It took about thirty minutes to get signed in with her RA and receive her key. Levy quickly grabbed her bag of clothes and pushed the cart provided by the university filled with her few boxes and plastic crates to her room. The line to wait for an elevator was another twenty minutes since she was on the third floor. Students filled the hallways, some greeting each other with excited yells and dramatic hugs. All were excited for the upcoming weekend and its festivities.

Thankfully, Levy was oblivious to all the looks and giggles she was attracting at being a woman of her stature pushing a heavy cart around since she was still sky high from the trip up. She wiped the little moisture that built up on her fore head when she reached her door and unlocked it. Her dorm was pretty spacious; she knew she was sharing a suite with three other girls. Everyone had their own private room and bath but shared the living room and kitchen areas.

The undersized eighteen year old left her cart in the hallway and picked up her first set of boxes to take in. When she was opened the door she was greeted by how pink the walls were. Well, technically the walls were an off white eggshell color but they were covered with pictures and swatches of fabric that emanated the feminine color. "H-hello? Anybody here?" Levy had to blink her eyes once or twice just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. _Is that a pink bunny phone? Oh goodness, this is going to be a long year._

"Hey Roomie!" A tall blonde comes running out of a door that Levy assumes was the new female's bedroom. "I'm Lucy Hea-. I'm just Lucy" Her roommate looked down awkwardly before forcing her hand out in a quick gesture of welcome.

Levy raised an eyebrow to the introduction, _That's curious_. "Levy McGarden. Nice to meet ya" She put her box down and took her hand to firmly shake it. "So are all the dorms like this, or are we just special." She put her arms out and made a small circle in the main room.

"Oh, tihi," Lucy blushed slightly at the remark. "No, I hope you all don't mind but I arrived yesterday and kinda went overboard on the decoration. I was just sooooo excited I kept going until two in the morning." The busty female scrunched her face up, "Do you smell that?"

It was the stoner's turn to blush, "Yeah it's my perfume. Eau de Ganja" Levy giggled and went to pick up her box to head to a room.

"That's illegal on campus you know," Lucy pinched her nose in a showy way to indicate she didn't approve of her roommate's life choices. "I hope you don't expect to bring all your hoodlum friends over to smoke that disgusting stuff."

Levy would have been offended if Lucy hadn't been holding her nose, but she was just too high to care. She giggled at how the blonde's voice changed with her plugged nose. "Yeah, yeah. Just show me to the available room." Her RA had told her she was the last to arrive in her unit so she got last pick at the rooms.

"Your next to me, " Lucy sighed as if disappointed as she points to the door next to the one she came out of. "Listen, I gotta be somewhere right now but Wendy and Juvia are asleep in the rooms across the suite. I'll wake them to let them know you're here and to come get you for Hell Week." She waved an arm to the oppossite side of the living room revealing two more doors. "You are going to Hell Week, right?" Levy nodded distractedly as she opened her bedroom door to reveal her room. A twin sized bed lay in one corner and a desk with a lamp and chair sat right next to it in another. The restroom filled the third corner and there was a wall length mirror behind which Levy assumed was the closet. _Not bad,_ Levy thought as she placed her box down.

It took about ten minutes to get her cart unloaded leaving Levy about fifteen minutes to unpack. She finished in ten. She was already feeling her decline from the morning's toke-tivities when Levy checked her phone's screen for the time. 11:30. It would take about ten minutes to get to the sign in booth so she hopped on her bed to rest for five minutes before heading out to the sign in table.

"Um, Roomie-san? It's the time to be leaving for the week of hell." "Juvia be louder or we're gonna be late!"

Levy stirred not realizing she feel asleep where she was. She checked her phone again. 11:51. "Oh Crap!" Levy jumped out of her bed and headed out the door, nothing more than a blur to the two girls arguing outside her door.

"Hey wait for us!" She heard the footsteps falling behind her indicating that she really didn't need to wait.

 _"'Cause I got high. Because I got high. Because I got high..."_

* * *

They went to the nearest sign in table they could find and practically screamed, "IS THIS THE HELL WEEK SIGN IN?!"

The young man just nodded his head, "Yes, bu-" Levy didn't let him explain any further as she grabbed the clipboard he had and signed the waiver before handing it to her roommate, Juvia? maybe that one was Wendy...Whatever. She thrust the paperwork in the black haired guy's face before exhaling from relief, "We made it." She smirked and gave her roomie's high fives.

"Yes, Juvia was scared of the consequence of being late. In fact, Juvia hopes to not get punished all week. Aquarius-San said specifically to not be late and just follow orders and Juvia will have a fun time connecting with the people of the university!"

Levy heard the accent in Juvia's voice and couldn't quite place it, she was about to ask where she was from when the man behind the table started laughing. The three girls scowled, "What?"

He wiped a tear from his eye as he calmed down to explain, "You guys are at the wrong sign in, and you are five minutes late for the females." The three girls paled as he called over their shoulder, "WE GOT SOME DUCKS OUT OF THE WATER!" They spun to see a blonde male with strikingly similar features to the one in front of them run up to them, "Hey Light Dragon Master, think you can lead these ducklings back to the pond?"

"Sure thing Shadow Dragon Slayer," the new male winked at the girls before walking away, "I'll take them with the other two, follow me duckies."

"Why the heck are you guys calling us that?" Wendy, _yeah definitely Wendy_ , asked.

"Oh you'll see." he responded with another wink and grin as they joined two other girls who looked equally as nervous.

 _Whatever_ , Levy thought, _Just let us get through this weekend and we'll see who's smirking then._

* * *

 ** _A/N: sorry it took a while to update. I had to split this chapter in two so i could get everything in since i cant just time hop like ch.2. I'm just so unsatisfied with this chapter ( and the next one) that I tried brainstorming ways to change it, unsuccessfully I may add. The next chapter will harbor the same distaste in my mouth. But these are necessary for later chapters and what not. I think they are okay but i guess I'm just excited for the rest of the story that my twisted mind has in store for y'all. Also Im thinking of having a few one-shots of hell week on a different story. Thoughts? Suggestions?_**

 ** _SPECIAL SHOUTOUT: A beauty thats a beast - oh, man i hope you're ready but unfortunately, you are going to have to wait a little longer. Tru_ _st me, it will be worth it. (I hope)_**

 ** _Repeatingsimple phrases - yeah me neither so i hope to create a whole new side of her while keeping true to her morals and whatnot. Btw, you had me blushing at the "favorite" review. Thanks so much._**

 ** _DeadmanSteadman: its the next chapter so hopefully i dont disappoint ;)_**

 ** _Music credit_**

 ** _Because i got high - Afroman_**


	4. Chapter 4

_"The boys and girls in the clique, the awful names that they stick. You're never gonna fit in much, kid."_

"Oi, Titania. We caught some of your precious ducklings on our side of the farm!"

Levy looked up to see a tall red headed beauty pout from being interrupted during her speech while another busty female with white hair came running up to meet us, _Geeze was it a requirement to have big boobs at this university?_ She eyed her roommate, Wendy, and felt a little more secure, _Maybe not_. "Thanks Sting. I don't know what we'd do without you guys." She gave a sweet smile to him as he walked away with a "yeah, yeah, I'll see ya later," before turning on the freshmen girls with a menacing scowl. "If you guys don't get in line right now, I'll showing you the meaning behind She-Devil faster than you can sprout feathers on your asses."

Levy didn't bother telling her how ridiculous that sounded, she heard the verbal threat in upperclassman's tone, not words. All the girls scrambled into the line with the other "ducklings"

" _They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone'll bleed"_

"Now that I have your attention after that rude interruption," Another menacing glare from the speaker this time was made towards the girls, Levy has never felt so small before. Or hungry for that matter, her serious case of munchies and cotton mouth had her stomach empty and throat dry. She tried to focus on the female talking in front of her, "As I was saying, I need your full attention for this next part. The activities today until Saturday are all on a volunteer system. You are by no means REQUIRED to complete any task given to you. The safe word for refusal is "Strawberry Shortcake." You may refuse at any time while performing your task, no questions asked. Remember, you are here in the spirit of fun, friendship, and making connections you will keep for the rest of your life." Erza paused as she smiled back at her nakama."That being said, you may only refuse twice. On your third refusal, you will discontinue the program."

A hush felll among the girls as they contemplated Titania's words. Levy saw a small bus pull up with the school's logo stuck to the side. The one that the freshman now dubbed as the She Devil came up and said, "All right ducklings, our first activity is ' SPA DAY'!" The slim woman lifted her arms up as the teenage girls 'Woo'd" and ran for the bus. "Nuh-uh" she waved her finger at the excited ladies, "I see too many people and not enough ducklings."

Levy watched as the girls broke rank and started waddling uncertainly. There was no way she was getting any closer to the ground than she already was. She cracked a smile and said, "Strawberry shortcake" as she casually strolled onto the bus, ignoring the scowls of the upper classman and to the shock of her peers.

The bus greeted her to a small strobe light, a disco ball, techno music, and a plethora of alcohol. Levy's stomach growled as her eyes landed on the only food she could find. Diving for it platters, she swallowed the appetizer with minimal chewing, not noticing the other person on the bus until she heard, "Oi! Shrimp, save some for the others."

Levy turned, red faced, and saw a brunette nursing a bottle of fireball in a tank top and cargo pants. "What did you call me?" The short woman's voice dangerously low.

"Eh?" The brunette hiccupped and waved an arm, "The shrimp. You are eating all the cocktails that I worked so hard to display."

"Oh," Levy looked at her hand and sure enough, the little, traiterous crustacean was there. She quickly put the cup down. "Sorry" she mumbled before taking a seat, her stomach somewhat satisfied.

The rest of the ladies finally made it to the bus and the drunkard - whom Levy learned was named Cana - started handing out empty cups with a few others trailing behind her with the perfect ingredients for a tequila sunrise. "Drink up bitches, we're gonna have a great day!"

If Levy never heard another cry of 'Woo' from the high pitched girls, it would be too soon. As she looked around the bus waiting for her drink she saw Lucy with Erza having an animated conversation. A few of the upper class girls were talking and pointing , none too discreetly, at Levy. The girl next to her was a petite blond that Levy recognized as I of the other two who were late.

The bus took off as Levy introduced herself. "Hisui, pleased to meet you." The girl held her cup out and Levy brought hers up to toast. "I'm so nervous for today," Hisui continued, " but still really excited. Aren't you?"

Levy nodded nonchalantly as she took a gulp of her drink. She made a face, _Whoa, can this drink be any stronger?_

As if on cue an upper classman with long black hair sat up and said "Duck! Duck! Goose!" there was laughter among the older girls as she continued, " The rules are simple: if you get tagged as a goose, you down your drink." Nervous laughter filled the bus, "and to ensure there is no cheating, please raise your cups in the air."

The girls did what they were told and the game began. Squeals of laughter went down the rows as the geese rapidly drank their drinks and some spilled out of their cups dripping down their faces and neck in their rush. Levy wasn't too worried since most of her drink went to quenching her cottonmouth. As they were nearing her seat she saw Hisui straighten up I excitement. "Duck, duck, duuuuck, duck, duuuuuuuuuck, GOOSE!" Cana had grabbed the cup out of Levy's hand and poured the last of her fireball into it before handing it back to the unsuspecting girl.

"Drink up little duckling," the black haired maiden grinned evilly. "I hope you didn't think we wouldn't pay you back for not waddling," she said with an unfriendly tone.

 _"So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me."_

Levy squinted her eyes at the upperclassman before looking down at her cup, she could do this, mentally pumping herself up. With a shaky hand she put the rim to her lips and started to chug, never taking her eyes off of the woman in front of her. As she finished, Cana let out a low whistle, "Man, shrimp girl's got some mad chugging skills. Minerva, you sure did underestimate her."

"Tsk. Whatever," she ran a hand through her black her, slightly disappointed the noob didn't chicken out. "Hmmm, Shrimp? I like it Cana, it suits her so well." She had an malevolent smirk on her, "Congrats girl, you just became our first duckling with a name."

Levy sunk lower in her seat as she felt the bus stop in front of a salon and Cana whooped in agreement, "Swans and Ducklings! Can I have your attention please?" Everyone turned to the announcer, "Please help me welcome 'Shrimp' to the party!" Cheers erupted out of the older girls as the younger females slowly clapped following their mentor's lead.

They started to get off the bus excitedly talking about the spa treatment they were about to receive. Levy wobbled a little on the way out - due to her almost two full drinks - and was caught by the She-Devil who efficiently tucked the smaller girl under her arm. "Whoa there Shrimp, don't want you injured before all the fun now do we?" she flashed her brilliant smile, " I'm Mirajane by the way, but after that feat on the bus, you can call me Mira."

Levy mumbled something incoherent along the lines of "Anything but Shrimp" the effects of the alcohol really seeping into her bloodstream.

"Oh don't worry, it won't be your name for long." Mira's flashy smile soon turned menacing once again. "Come on, before all the good booths are taken. Don't want to miss your ' early bird special'." She let Levy go to catch up with the others and Levy watched her long white hair trail behind her.

 _How does she change emotions so quickly?_ Levy wondered, too drunk to worry about the Mira's words as she entered the salon.

~~3:30 PM (ABOUT 3 HOURS LATER)~~

'Spa Day' seemed to be code for "Let the Swans play dress up however they want. Some girls got their hair cut really short "just like a fairy's"! Others were forced into manicures with extremely long nails, "think of it as your webbed little feet" the elder girls explained to the poor souls with their fingers splayed, not used to the unnatural length. Makeovers were done for a lucky few, Levy noticed that Lucy was one of them, but they were shooed away to a back room and came back with a bunch of different outfits that Levy had only seen in the adult Halloween section or a Comicon. A few girls abstained from the Spa Day, risking one less get out of jail free card to preserve their original look.

The 'early bird special' turned out to be just for a select few. In fact, only four others besides Levy seemed to get it. All the girls that were late were ushered into a hair washing area and were immediately blindfolded with a plastic mask that went around the ears so the stylists could work with their hair freely. She smelled the ammonia before they could even begin on her hair. _Oh no, what am I gonna look like?_ She wasn't vain or anything, but she didn't have any complaints with how she looked. Not even her small breasts, she's learned to enjoy that they mesh well with her vertical disability.

The once excited girls all walked/waddled (some followed in Levy's footsteps and just requested amnesty) with a little less enthusiasm, ending with five girls with blue or green hair. They could have at least styled it. Tsk. The new bluenette thought. She noticed that Wendy and Juvia both had blue hair as well and Hisui along with another girl, who Levy learned was named Bisca, both had green hair. "So you guys will look great when taking Roomie Selfies" explained Erza. _I wonder how they knew we were all roommates._ Levy thought back to the animated conversation Lucy was having, _Of course. Dammit._ The short girl seriously needed a bowl to calm her nerves.

The day continued on in the same fashion, they were taken to a courtyard on campus and asked to line up according to breast size and Levy found herself on the lower end of the list (only a red faced Wendy was at the end.). Lucy and Juvia were at the opposite end of the spectrum fighting for the two largest pairs among them. Shirts were handed out to the lower end numbered 1-10 with I.B.T.C. (Itty Bitty Titty Committee) painted on the front. They were then asked to make a pyramid according to rank with one being on top. The bigger ten were supposed to lay down and be their mats in case of a fall. A nervous Wendy backed out almost immediately, not wanting to get up on the top of all those girls so high in the air. Levy backed out when she realized she couldn't climb, still tipsy from the continuous drinking on the bus. _Shit, I'm out of refusals._ At one point, Cana came out of a building loaded with super soakers screaming "Air Raid!" Immediately letting loose on the unsuspecting freshman while the others pulled water balloons out of no where to help the bombardment.

Other nicknames were given out. Lucy got Cosplayer for loving her new outfit a little too much. Wendy was given Emu for not wanting to climb the pyramid. Juvia was dubbed Rain Woman for just standing there and taking the water attack. Bisca was Quickdraw for her quick thinking on stealing a forgotten gun on a bench and retaliating on the upperclassman. A few others were Wicked Sakura, White Flash, Snake Queen and even a Sex Bat.

Levy was livid that she no longer had an identity outside of "Shrimp." It brought back memories from middle and high school that she didn't feel like reliving and was tempted just to quit and enjoy her books for a week until her best friend drove up. The memory of Jet being so excited for her stopped those thoughts and Levy vowed to finish the week out, no matter what. With new conviction, she looked out the window and saw that they were pulling into a bar not far from the university and noticed that another bus had joined them. There were two males standing in front of the entrance, one was slim with green hair whose features paled in comparison to his friend. The male toward over his green haired companion with long black hair that looked like it was cut by a five year old with the way it stuck out at odds and ends and enough piercings in certain places to make you wonder what inspired his current look .

The upperclass girls exited the bus and she, along with her peers, stood up to follow but Cana, who was now just sporting a bikini top and her cargo pants, turned the music down and aimed the gun at the newbies. "Hold it just there!" The girls quickly froze not wanting to cross an armed drunkard. "I need to tell you guys about your Snipe hunt!" Everyone paled, not wanting to know what task they were about to be given. "Outside are beautiful handsome men just waiting to get into your pants."-an audible gulp made by many- "Your task is to retrieve an item from them without losing any part of yours. Obviously the more intimate the item, the more points you'll score. Necklaces or any form of jewelry, including belts, they may wear will gain you five points a piece. Shirts, socks, or Shoes will give you 15 points. Underwear-"pause for effect"- will get you fifty points. Double if their name is on the lining or if you get an upperclassman to witness. The deed." The girls were quiet for a moment, some dreading the task and others already formulating their plan of attack. "If you lose a piece of clothing and it is presented to us, your team will lose 30 points. You have until Sunday's brunch to turn in any items. Keep in mind, the boys have their own goals as well that may or may not be different from ours. Be wary of them and trust in your nakama before any of them. The top two winners will enjoy a beautiful brunch with us. All others will be serving it. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how will the teams be split up?" a voice shouted from the front.

"Your roommates will be your team. Anything else? Well then lets get on with it!" She stepped off and whistled, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present your entertainment for the evening."

Levy was stopped by her blonde roommate, "Hey shrimp!" She granted Lucy a quick glare, "don't be slacking off and make us lose. I've heard how stoners slack off and don't give a shit."

"Tsk. Whatever Cosplayer, just be sure to keep your pink lips to yourself this weekend. I don't want to have to serve breakfast to any of these bitches." _Damn, I need a bowl,_ she thought irritably as she exited the bus and lined up.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I feel slightly better about this chapter than the previous one. Still it's really long, sorry I tried to shorten it so if there is anything confusing just let me know and I'll either edit it or explain it in a note. On another note...Gajevy starts next chapter! well, at least they speak their first words to each other! Also, soon starts the angst in a few more chapters maybe, but it's totally coming. Sorry for the slow build up but addiction isn't an overnight thing, if you want a faster story then go find one. I'm trying to keep this as close to reality as possible (Hence dark and twisty feelings coming up in later chapters)_**

 ** _Special Shoutout: AyaEisen - thanks, its something that bounced around in my mind for a while now and THANK YOU SO MUCH IT MEANS SO MUCH, XD_**

 ** _Music Credit:_**

 ** _Teenagers- My Chemical Romance_**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Thunder."_

Gajeel pulled Minerva inside before the others with a small nod of his head to stop her questions. He did a quick, cursory glance at the inside of the empty bar and saw the usual set up of booths along the walls and stools along the wooden bar with a dance pole on each end and classic mirror wall covered in bottles. Four pool tables were set up in each corner, all currently covered to preserve the green underneath. The guest tables had been pushed around a bit to give the small dance floor a bit bigger look and chairs were set in the middle of the dance floor in a circle.

Knowing he only had a few minutes before everyone came in, he quickly led the blacked haired beauty to the pool table in the furthest corner, "Black Steel, what are yo-" she was cut off by the force of his lips over hers and she eagerly reciprocated opening her mouth for his incoming tongue that she sucked enthusiastically. Running her hands through the black mane before her, she opened her legs to let him rest in between them. Minerva let out a moan as he pushed her against the edge of the table grinding his hips into hers. Calloused hands moved to the bottom of her shirt as he pushed her down so she lay flat against leather cover.

 _"Thunder."_

She bit her lips to prevent her moans from getting any louder as he trailed kisses down her neck and what was revealed of her cleavage. Gajeel lifted her shirt, revealing only her toned stomach and pulled a baggie out of his pocket. Moving down to her navel with his lips he left a lingering kiss as he stood to carefully pour the powder on her stomach. Minerva gave a slight pout at the removal of his lips but let him continue with what he was doing.

 _"Thunder."_

Pulling out his trusted piece, he quickly snorted the line, leaving a small dot which he quickly picked up with his pinky and held out for his partner. She held his hand a slowly sucked on his digit, never breaking eye contact. _On any other night._ Gajeel thought but he knew that someone would come through that front door any minute so he gave a her quick kiss to taste the sweetness she had just ingested. Besides, she was an easy lay anyways. _Plenty of later opportunities._

 _"Thunder."_

The door swung open and the pair quickly seperated, with the female adjusting her clothing and hopping off the table to go join the other females. Gajeel looked to who entered the bar and relaxed when he saw Laxus heading a long line of guys, still connected at the hand. The tall blonde smirked at what he had interrupted while receiving the same smug smirk from his pierced buddy. "I thought I saw you sneak off in here."

Gajeel welcomed the muscular man with a handshake that was obviously preplanned with all the extra flair added to it. "Gihi. Oh, you know. I had to set some things straight before I deal with a bunch of newbies." He gestured to the line that entered behind his friend.

Laxus laughed and turned as if remembering the teens awaited his instruction. "Listen up calfs! I'm talking to you too Flame Brain!" Gajeel snickered as a pink haired kid snapped his head to attention, obviously paying more attention to the girls entering behind him than his mentor. "This is Black Steel Gajeel. Iron Dragon King"

In unison, the teens greeted him with the same fierceness as earlier. "BLACK STEEL GAJEEL. IRON DRAGON KING" On 'King' they all bowed in respect to his title. Gajeel couldnt help the grin that swept his face as the poor sods before him straightened out, hands still connected. The image remind him of some 'Lord of the Dance' shit.

"Yeah, yeah. All hail the mighty 'Long Dick' Can we stop measuring and get the show on the road now?" Cana waived them away hopping across the bar to gather supplies for the festivites. "Oi, Laxus! Remind me to thank old man Makarov for covering for me last night and letting us use his supplies for today."

"First of all, I covered for you and secondly, that reminds me," Gajeel stared pointedly at his other classmate. "Drunk Falcon, you owe me a good night of drinking to make up for last night." He smiled easily, already feeling the effects of his drug use as the tall, tanned guy slapped Gajeel on the back, making promises of drunk merriment in the near future.

"Okay then! Let's move things along," Mirajane clasped her hands together trying to regain the group's focus to the crowd of freshman. "Our next game is called 'Let's Duet on a Chair'. The rules are simple: music will be played and particpants will have to circle the dance floor. When the music stops you must sit down on a chair within the space provided. As you can tell, there are obviously not enough seats provided so one chair must be used for one person of each gender. Anyone standing must either take a shot or remove an article of clothing."

Gajeel, along with the other 'dragons' all whooped in approval. Pulling a chair from a table, he sat at the edge of the open area. "Now this, I gotta get a front row to." He put his hands behind his head with his fingers laced together and leaned back to enjoy the show. Most of the girls scoffed, while a few looked slightly afraid. _Innocent little bunnies._ Gajeel scanned the backs of the girls as they filed into the area, trying to find the perfect ass to watch.

When he finally spotted it, he grinned goofily, the cocaine definitely giving him a confidence boost to his already swollen ego. The red eyed man openly gazed at the body before looking at her face. He was met with a pair of big hazel eyes hiding behind blue bangs. She looked at him with curiosity, not fear or disgust like the others, just open, wide-eyed curiosity. Gajeel didnt know if it was the drug or her eyes but he felt his skin prickle with excitement as she curiously looked over his piercings before meeting his eyes again. He was uncomfortable from her lack of inhibition. "Do you like what you see, Shrimp?"

Gajeel reveled in the red that brushed her cheeks, offsetting the color of her hair quite nicely, and in the fury that entered her eyes, "I should be asking you the same question perv!" He started to chuckle but she continued on with a point of her finger, "Your nose is bleeding."

He put his hand to his face and looked, sure enough the traitorous red drops were there. Tsk. He grumbled as he grabbed a napkin from a dispenser on the nearest table to wipe his face. His prey already moving on and talking to Mira who looked over at him curiously before shrugging in approval. She asked one more question, which was granted an evil grin and nod, before taking her spot in the crowd. _So shorty, what do you and the She-Devil have planned for me?_

* * *

 _"I was caught, in the middle of a railroad track. I looked round and I knew there was no turning back."_

Levy's heart was beating so fast, _Could I really pull this off?_ The music cut off and everyone scrambled for a chair. The first few rounds, everyone was nervous, girls were gently sitting down or guys would blush and awkwardly sit down on the female that sat before they had a chance to. Soon after the clothes came off and drinks were poured, it was an all out brawl for a chair. Girls were jumping into boys laps, straddling their legs on either side while the men were pushing for dominance among the seats, not wanting to be left out. At one point, two guys landed in a chair together and were forced to kiss or lest they want another shot or lose their boxers. Everyone sitting stood as the music resumed.

 _"My mind raced and I thought what could I do. And I knew, there was no help, no help from you."_

Levy noticed that pairs were being made among them (much to Mirajane's delight) holding hands with their partner as they walked around; the battle for a seat continued. Lucy had paired with some guy with pink hair. Bisca has some dude in a cowboy hat. Juvia had a lean onyx haired teen, but they weren't doing very well from the state of his undress and the rosette splotches on her cheeks put there by consuming alcohol. Even Wendy found a boy with dark purple hair and seemed to be fairing okay. Not only was Levy partnerless, but she was also pantless, walking bare foot in nothing but her tank top and underwear. But it was necessary.

 _"Sound of the drums"_

She kept staring at those red eyes that never left her form. On any other occasion, Levy would have been blushing in embarassament but she was on a mission, and possibly at the most level of drunk she has ever been. She shuffled her feet to the music, trying to get everything along the floor in place. At the same time, she was trying to add a little extra sway to her walk to grab the metal head's attention.

 _"Beating in my heart"_

 _Just a little closer._ The music stopped and Levy dashed for a chair and hopped onto the nearest open lap she could find. She smirked at the slight disappointment in Gajeel's eyes when he saw she was safe for another round. "Last round!" Mira announced, ready for another game as well as Levy's surprise. A wave of excitement hit her stomach as she noticed he had edged his chair closer and knew he was in the perfect spot.

 _"The thunder of guns, tore me apart"_

She saw him slowly lick his lips and she knew Gajeel had misinterpreted the look of excitement. She watched him as he gave her the same look of wanton desire as before. It sent a chill down her body but she ignored it as she again wondered, _Who the hell does he think he is?_ She gave a smug smirk as Erza started the music up again. Levy gave Mira the signal and she watched as the mage whispered in the red head's ear before walking towards the opposite end of the floor and stood next to Laxus, but behind Gajeel. The blue haired mastermind watched as Mira let the tall blonde wrap his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. _Focus, Mira!_ She internally pleaded to the She-Devil. Levy rounded the corner to Gajeel's side and Erza cut the music.

 _"You've been thunderstruck."_

Every one scrambled for a seat except for one. Levy ran along the outer edge of the area, picking up as many items as her arms could carry. She quickly picked out her shorts and her converse stuffed with her socks and threw the rest to Mirajane who, as promised, was ready for the bundle of clothes. The She-Devil then vanished in a white blur to the bar where Cana was setting up the next game and tossed them over to her squealing in delight as they started separating the clothes to count for points. All the while, Levy had jumped into a surprised, but willing, Gajeel's lap straddling him face to face squeezing her eyes closed, clothes held tightly to her chest, she tucked her head into his shoulder.

* * *

 ** _~~flashback~~_**

 ** _Levy walked towards Mira trying to shake the bundle of nerves left there by the raven haired male. The sexy, raven h_** ** _aired man. With riveting red eyes and enough piercings to make her curious to see if there are any more hidden under his-_ Stop it Levy. He is just a guy, probably a womanizer. Probably taken. _She tried not to let that last thought disappoint her as she approached her mentor. "Hey Shrimp, what's up?"_**

 ** _"I just had a question," Levy waited for Mira to signal the go ahead. "That guy there is technically in the game area right?"_**

 ** _Mira looked at where the short blunette was referring to, "Gajeel? Hmm, I mean, yeah, technically he's fair game."_**

 ** _Levy's face split into a grin as she quickly formed a plan, "One more thing..."_**

* * *

She felt hands on her waist and hot breath on her ear, "You little jezabel. And here I thought you were getting all hot and bothered cuz I'm so irresistible."

Levy shivered as she felt teeth nibble at her ear. "Pfft, whatever." Trying to hide the shake in her voice, "Please, you were just a means to an end." Her body betrayed her goosebumps formed on her legs when he lowered his hands to her thighs, fingers brushing her pantyline as they rubbed circular patterns along her skin. Neither of them noticed the look of disdain coming from a long dark haired beauty across the room.

"Gihihi. Then why are you still on me Shrimp?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter. I probably won't post another until Wednesday or Thursday. Or maybe I will, lol just depends on my free time. I got maybe one more bar scene and then a time hop to friday. Also, I have decided to start a hell week storyline soon with guys activities as well as stuff skipped over the time hop. Im open to ideas on that one since alot of people were excited for it and i feel like I'm just skimming past all the nakama bonding fluff for the sake of a plot.**_

 _ **SPECIAL SHOUTOUT:RepeatingSimplePhrases - I absolutely love that song! It was basically my personal anthem senior year. I hope you were totally humming along as you read. And thanks so very much, I am only as good as your opinion...well as far as writing so the fact that people like my work (inspired by Hiro of course) makes me want to write that much faster for you peeps.**_

 _ **ABeautyThatsABeast - there's not much interaction between them, since the story is Gajevy centric. Its kinda why i want to make a whole other story with multiple POVs but for just hell week only.**_

 _ **DeadmanSteadman - have faith in Lucy, if we're going off her standard backstory, she doesnt have much interaction with people her age. Just older butlers and maids, and a busy dad. She just wants to fit in, which is why she is eager to please those she deemed as leaders. Without giving too much away, the bitchiness is just a defense mechanism. Also, yes I'm a firm believer in Levy's ability to snap back with quick comebacks. (She is a script mage, is she not? ;) )**_

 **Music Credit:**

 **Thunderstruck - ACDC**


	6. Chapter 6

_"When you came in the air went out"_

After mumbling a quick apology, Levy had quickly jumped off Gajeel's lap, face burning red as she watched him watch her put the discarded shorts and shoes back on. Once she was certain everything was in it's rightful place, she ignored her temporary seat and ran up to the bar waiting for her final score. Before she could make it half way, the tiny girl was bombarded with a huge pair of ta-tas to the face.

"OH EM GEE, LEVY! You're freakin' brilliant! I'm so sorry I doubted your commitment to this mission." Lucy grabbed Levy and pushed her into the woman's sack of pillows. Breaking the hug, the tall blonde wrapped an arm around her roommate's neck, "Come on, let's go get your score." As they made their way to the bar, the two girls were joined by Wendy and Juvia, each with their own congratulatory comment on how her plan played out.

"Six shirts, three pairs of shorts, and a single matching pair of socks. By our count, that puts you at 140 points, Shrimp." Mirajane smiled brightly and had a proud gleam in her eyes. "But Cana and I have decided to give you an extra 10 points for quick thinking and creativity leaving you at 150 points for the night" The girls burst into cheers around her and Levy blushed from all the attention. Someone called for celebratory shots - probably Cana - before they continued on with the rest of the night.

 _"And every shadow filled up with doubt"_

The night continued with its festivities in the usual party manner. Games of flip cup, Never have I ever, quarters, and of course beer pong were set up all around the bar and the freshman were doing a round robin rotation of every one. Before seperating everyone into teams, the older alums explained that, for the sake of safety, anybody who couldn't continue drinking throughout the night may choose to stop at any time, without the use of safety words. The upperclassman then split into groups, overseeing each station and making a few house rules of their own. Laughter and conversations were heard throughout the bar as Levy kept feeling eyes staring at her. She finally found a pair of crimson eyes at the beer pong tables looking shamelessly at her.

Gajeel had a permanent smirk attached to his usual scowl as he leaned against the wall staring at the bluenette and enjoying the creep of blush coming from her neck and covering her face all the way to the tops of her cheeks. Levy tried to stare him down several times but her hazel eyes lacked the intensity that seeped through his and she had to look away. _Dammit_. She was losing her focus throughout the night as her group neared his station, causing her team to lose quite a bit.

After another loss at flip cup, where Levy had unintentionally flipped her cup off the table in her zeal, causing it to roll under table and give the other team enough time to get their cups all face down, it was time for the groups to change to their last station of the night. For Levy, this meant beer pong.

"All right Fish, the rules are simple." The young blond that Levy recognized from earlier. _Sting_ , the name came to her as he explained the basics of the classic game. Levy tried to pay attention but failed horribly, distracted by the close proximity of those damned red eyes. _Why does he keep staring? Why does my stomach flip every time he smirks? Take a fucking picture, perv._

 _"I don't know who you think you are but before the night is through"_

Levy's thoughts were jumbled as the alcohol made a nice nest into her brain, making all her usual defenses go away. She slowly made her way over, deciding to confront him with a courage that was only there thanks to her best frenemy, Jack Daniel's. "D'ya like wha y'sseee?" She went for the line he gave her earlier, slurring a bit, and he gave her a low chuckle before shaking his head and standing straight, away from the wall. _Dear Mavis, he's so tall_. Due to her closeness, Levy had to strain her neck all the way back to keep eye contact.

"Oh, Shrimp I think you know the answer to that." As Gajeel bent over to whisper something else in her ear, he placed his hands on the curve of her hips Levy panicked, not knowing what his intentions were, and made a split second decision and found herself locking lips with the giant in front of her.

She felt him tense and she quickly realized that he was not expecting that. Instantly sober, a cold dread filled Levy as she quickly backed up from him, "Oh no. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to- I thought that- I'm so-" She was interrupted by a rough hand over her mouth.

"It's okay Shorty. You've just had too much to drink." Gajeel removed his hand before turning to his friend. "She's bowing out this round. Let's go Shrimp. Clearly you need some air."

 _"I wanna do bad things with you"_

* * *

 _"I'm the kind to sit up in his room"_

Gajeel wasn't really into the whole set up they had so he picked the easiest game to supervise and just leaned against the wall nursing his bottle of Jim Bean. He was still thinking about the blue haired minx that grabbed his attention earlier in the night. Despite being used as collateral damage, he was fucking proud of that girl to think of that plan that fast. He didn't even know he was grinning when Sting had mentioned something about having his face permanently stuck like that. "Tsk. Yeah, yeah just watch the kiddos. I don't need to be mopping up vomit because some noob can't hold their beer."

At one point, Minerva approached him to "ditch the losers and go somewhere more private" but he declined, saying he wasnt sober enough to ride his bike home yet. The put-out female frowned and left to try to find warmth in someone else's arms for the night and not even ten minutes later he saw the tall vixen leave with a fellow dark haired 'dragon'. _Good luck, Rogue,_ was the only parting he gave to the escaping couple.

 _"Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue"_

The night wore on and he found his eyes wandering and landing on the familiar blue tuft of curls. He was surprised to find that he was caught staring but he was frozen when she didn't look away. _Wanna play mind games, eh Shorty?_ Gajeel found himself getting lost in her eyes as his pants started getting slightly less comfortable at every growing minute. Every time, she always looked down just a little too soon and the spell was broken.

He found it entertaining to watch her struggle at each station, clearly out of her element. _How many drinks have you had Shrimp?_ Gajeel chuckled as he saw the short teen dive under a table, giving him the most perfect view of her backside while she searched desperately for her red cup that fell under it. He watched as she straightened out her clothing, red faced from bending over.

Gajeel felt his heart begin racing with excitement as her group began to walk towards the beer pong set up. Sting began his usual spiel about the rules of the game, but his attention was on the female slowly making her way over to where he was leaning against the wall with a determined look that he was sure only there thanks to her many many many drinks that night. "D'ya like wha y'sseee?" Confirming his thoughts, he chuckled at the slurred attempt of his previous words.

Shaking his head and standing straight, away from the wall, he answered "Oh, Shrimp, I think you know the answer to that." _If there was a picture to define 'fun size.'_ Mentally noting their height difference, he placed his hands on the curve of her hips to bend over and whisper in her ear.

 _"I don't know what you've done to me, but I know this much is true"_

He couldn't remember what he was about to tell Levy but the moment he felt her soft lips brush against his, he froze, not expecting to feel the punch to the groin from the chaste kiss. Before he could recover she backed away with equal parts of fear and embarrassment. "Oh no. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to- I thought that- I'm so-"

Gajeel stopped her by placing a rough hand over her mouth. "It's okay Shorty. You've just had too much to drink." He removed his hand before turning to his friend. "She's bowing out this round. Let's go Shrimp. Clearly you need some air."

 _"I wanna do bad things with you"_

* * *

"I don't know what you've done to me, but I know this much is true"

Stepping out with a few others who've also had a few too many drinks, a wave of fresh air hit her in the face. As the cool, late-summer air filled her lungs, Levy let it clear her mind, "Thanks. I really needed this." She said to her escort who was leaning up against what she could only assume to be his motorcycle and lighting a cigarette.

Gajeel merely nodded as he sucked in all the chemicals from the white stick in his hand. "It's okay Shorty. I was getting ready to leave anyways."

"Hmmph, I have a name you know." irritated that he never even bothered to ask for it.

"Yeah, sure ya do Squirt," Gajeel gave her a knowing smirk.

Before she could retort, the front door to the bar opened and a head filled with long red hair popped out, " Everything okay out here?" a suspicious Erza asked the duo.

Levy just gave a quick nod of her head as she faced the somewhat empty parking lot, still trying to sober up. "Yeah, we're good Titania, just taking a break from all the memory making moments inside." Gajeel added in response. With a curt nod of acquiescence the senior went back inside.

She heard his footsteps before she felt his arms around her as he laid his chin on top of her head. Levy tried not to shiver with his warmth so close to her. "So how you feelin now Shrimp?" He asked as he brought his hand back up to his mouth to take another drag.

 _"I wanna do bad things with you"_

"Better, I guess," Levy tried not to let the name bother her as she watched the glowing stick enter his lips and saw his cheeks pull in from sucking on the end and idea came to her. She grabbed his wrist and he let her bring the cigarette to her mouth, took a breath, and instantly begin to cough.

"Oi! Watch it, yer not supposed to take such a big breath like that." Gajeel rubbed circles on her back as the bluenette tried to catch her breath again.

"S-sorry, I'm not used to smoking tobacco. Just thought it would help with my nerves." Levy was glad her face was still red from her coughing fit so Gajeel wouldn't see how bad she was blushing right now.

"Do I make you nervous, Shrimp?" Gajeel wiggled his eyebrows and laughed as his new friend struggled to find words for a response.

"N-no! I'm just not used to drinking this much and I would rather have something else in my system before sleeping makes me nauseous." _Stupid Gajeel_ , She puffed out her cheeks and faced him while stomping her foot in annoyance. Suddenly a thought came to her and she could barely contain the excitement in her, _but how do I even ask?_

He saw her eyes to from annoyed to excited and the way her face lit up was starting to make him nervous. "Spit it out Shrimp, or you're going to explode from all that pressure inside your tiny body. Gihi."

"Weeell, I was wondering if you wanted to go smoke a bowl with me?" She decided to just be upfront, lest he poke fun of her anymore. "I've got all the stuff in my car and I really don't want to be here any longer."

"Of weed?" she nodded her head enthusiastically. _You just keep surprising me,_ Gajeel thought as he said "Sure, why not" aloud. He would have said it ten times more so long as she could keep that grin on her face. The way her lips spread made it seem impossible that such a big grin could come from someone so small. "Come on, my car is just a block away." Levy grabbed his arm and started leading the way.

 _"I wanna do real bad things with you"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: not much to add for this one._**

 ** _SPECIALSHOUTOUT:MiyaStarks - Thanks :)_**

 ** _AyaEisan - teehee, I was shit grinning the whole time writing it._**

 ** _RepeatingSimplePhrases - I hope this makes up for it :)_**

 ** _Music credit:_**

 ** _Bad Things - Jace Everett_**


	7. Skippable Lemon

"Oi! Shrimp, hold on!" He followed the blue head of curls through the dimly lit parking lot and saw her climbing the hood of a 1967 orange Beetle. She sat on the roof with her ankles crossed and put her weight on the palms of her hands while she rested on the roof of the small car. Gajeel couldn't stop the tightness in his chest when he saw the same smile from before embellish her face again. "Really? A buggy? Isn't that a little too..." he tried to come up with a word other than 'perfect'

"Gajeel, you better choose your next words very carefully in regards to my baby." A stern look crossed her face as she patted her beloved vehicle gently.

"Gihihi, okay I won't say nuthin, but how am I supposed to fit in that tiny thing?" _Shrimp with a shrimp car, Cana can spot them a mile away._

Levy hadn't thought of that, "Erm," she looked around the deserted parking lot "We could just smoke out here?" Gajeel made a show of thinking before saying yes (like he was ever going to say no). "Awesome, just come over here and I'll show you were everything is stashed."

She talked Gajeel through the secrets of her car, "The front triangle window is faulty so you can just reach in to unlock the door and pull out the small black case in the glove box."

Following her directions, Gajeel soon found himself huddled inside her car, shuffling through the paperwork in her glove box. As he pulled it out, an item in the basket by the gear shift caught his attention. Straightening out, he said, "Shrimp, you're a bookworm?" He held out her case as he opened the black leather cover.

"Hey! That's not a book!" Levy snatched her journal away before he could read too much of what was inside. "Even if it was, owning one book doesn't make you a bookworm." She huffed in indignation.

"True, but keeping one in your car does." Gajeel smirked. "Most of that wasn't even in english. Are you some language guru or something?" he raised an eyebrow as she simply shrugged and mumbled something about the patterns of each language and prying eyes. _Gee, Levy. What happened to all your witty comebacks?_

She shrugged off the timid effect GajeeI gave her and returned her focus to the black case still in his hands. Opening it up to prepare the bowl, Levy adjusted herself so that her legs hung off the side of the car and she was facing the tall man so she was almost eye to eye with him. Gajeel hesitated a moment before stepping to the side and sitting on the hood of her small car. _What's with the indecision? How did you let her get under your skin, Black Steel?_ He had wanted to step between those legs and just stop what she was doing. To take her lips with his and let his tongue explore the unknown cavern. He wanted his hands to go under her shirt and- "Here you go."

Gajeel's thoughts were interupted when a small hand presented a little glass pipe stuffed with green herbs. "Thanks, Shrimp." He went to grab for the pipe but it was quickly pulled away.

"Levy." The dangerous tone in her voice made him bring up a questioning eyebrow. "My name is Levy." She stated one final time before letting him take the pipe from her. He merely nodded in agreement while he took his hit. Gajeel started to feel the effects almost immediately. He had a tingling in his chest while a slow burning warmth began to exude from his center towards all of his extremities. Eyeing the little bluenette as she took her hit, he saw her relax almost instantaneously, and he tried not to let that affect his groin but to no avail.

They passed the pipe back and forth in silence until there was only one hit left. Levy debated internally with an idea that popped in her head the moment she saw the tendrils of smoke escape those beautiful pierced lips attached to the man beside her. _Go big or go home Levy._ "Gajeel, can you come closer for a second?" Her tiny voice peaked the interested of those red eyes next to her. "I wanna try something with you." Levy's palms were sweating as he readily agreed and she placed him between her legs face to face. She lit the remaining bud and took the smoke into her mouth, trying her best not to inhale it. Placing the pipe back in its case, she then put her hands on his shoulders and put her lips near his and started to slowly let the smoke drift out of her mouth.

Seeing what she was trying to do, Gajeel placed his hands on either side of the short woman's body and began to inhale the smoke from her mouth. He could feel his erection hardening as he tasted the sweetness of alcohol that still lingered on her breath. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Gajeel slowly let the smoke out of his lungs and closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

It had started out as gentle, each tongue exploring new territory and both pairs of lips figuring out how the other pair worked, but then Levy's hands made their way to his thick black mane and with every tug, Gajeel's hunger for more of her grew. His hands explored her clothed curves as best they could, stopping over her breasts. The flimsy materials of both her shirt and bra gave very little to the imagination as his thumbs ran over the sensitive peaks at the center of her mounds. As she moaned into the kiss, he took full advantage and let his tongue dominate while she willingly gave in and began to suck on the pierced muscle. His body was on fire, from the effects of the drug and the body in front of him. It felt as if everything was hypersensitive and every moan or sigh that she would make would push him even further over the precarious edge of his self control.

Levy was soaring as high as she had ever been. His lips filled her up with desire as his hands sent shock waves of pleasure as he touched her body. She ached for skin on skin access. When they broke off for air, Levy immediately started kissing down his jaw line and into the crook of his neck. She slowly licked the soft area were his shoulder formed into his chest and blew warm air the trail she left. The low growl she got in response sent a pool of desire to her lower abdomen. She felt his hands toying with the straps of her shirt and bra, so she helped him get them off her shoulders, making her tank top scrunch up at her midriff and allowing him to just flip her cups down exposing her. Any chaste thoughts of being in a pretty public place while her breasts were out were quickly put to the back of her concerns as Gajeel took one in his mouth and pinched the other between his thumb and forefinger. "Gaa-aah" she tried to say his name but failed when she felt the ball of a tongue ring roll across the very tip of her nipple. She just dug her hands even further into his Black hair keeping his head in place. She lost all sense of her surroundings as he switched his oral ministrations from one breast to the other. His torso blocked her from squeezing her thighs shut to help relieve the ache that was building up there so her hand had unconsciously slipped from his hair and drifted down into her bottoms as she slowly rubbed the ache away.

Gajeel felt the movement between them and looked to see what she was doing. The sight of Levy pleasuring herself nearly had him bust his seed right then and there but somehow, he remained in control. "If you needed help, all you had to do was ask Shorty." He made quick work of her button and zipper and quickly pulled down her shorts along with her panties. Stepping under her legs, Gajeel had trapped himself between her body and her clothing that still clung to the blunette's ankles. She made a noise of complaint when she felt the breeze between their bodies but couldn't finish it because Gajeel had already had his mouth on her clit and was sucking. Her hips bucked as he went to work on her senstive nub. He grabbed her ass with both hands and brought her closer to him so he could slip his digits in easier. "So fucking tight" was all he could manage before returning to Levy's mouth for a kiss.

When he came back up, Levy met him with an intensity he wasn't expecting. She let out another moan as Gajeel slipped in another finger and kept pumping at a steady pace putting his thumb on her clit to rub at his speed. She tightened her legs' hold around his torso as well as her grip on his shoulders and pushed herself off the car and started grinding her hips into his hand. "More. I nee-Aah" another moan escaped her as the fire kept building up in her abdomen. "I need more."

Gajeel didn't know how or when it happened but from one moment to the next, Levy was wrapped around him and he was inside her, pants undone just enough for his boner to come out and play. She had moved slowly at first, taking time to adjust to his size, but now she was trying to go faster, wriggling her hips in so many directions that he had to steady her with hands on her hips lest he explode too soon from her movement. He leaned against the car and began to pump her up and down, making his own hips move at the same pace."Fuck, Levy." was all he could manage as her muscles began to tighten and squeeze his member.

She let him set the pace as she reveled in the way he felt inside her. The angle he was entering her rubbed against the most sensitive spot she housed and it wasn't too long before she felt everything boil over. She bit down on his shoulder to avoid crying out his name and bring unwanted attention and she felt his seed enter her when he fell off the edge as she rode out her orgasm.

* * *

Gajeel was splayed out on the hood of her car with his long torso running up the windshield and his head resting at the top where metal met glass. His arms were at his side and his hands were intwined at his chest. Levy was still on the roof of her small buggy, she laid down on her back with her feet towards the rear and rested her head next to his at the front end. Neither of them had talked since he had kissed her, both of them lost in their own fantasy world that just so happened to be very similar in nature.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Suprise! It was all just a stoner's dreamworld. So to clear up any confusion, yes they kissed and no they did not have a quickie outside a car in the middle of a parking lot. Levy has higher (pun intended) standards than that guys. Alright guys, can you feel the darkening world that you are about to enter? Next chapter will probably have a trigger warning._**

 ** _SPECIALSHOUTOUT: RepeatingSimplePhrases- you kinda sorta inspired this chapter, hence no music lyrics. I was totally ready to do a two paragraph flashback of what happened when they smoked and jumping into his next night off (which is friday) but the scene just kept playing out in my mind. So without altering the storyline, I wrote this for you. (in the least creepy way one can dedicate a smut chapter) Have a very merry Un-Birthday!_**

 ** _Alyssevans: teehee *blush* Thanks._**

 ** _Music Inspiration: (not credit, since no lyrics were used. I just needed the voice of Trent Reznor_** ** _to get me in the mood)_**

 ** _Closer - Nine Inch Nails_**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Feeling like a freak on a leash"_

The past forty eight hours have been a blur for Levy. On Thursday, she woke up with a hangover from the deepest pits of Hades. All the girls were rounded and sent into the lobby area of their dorms where Cana and Mirajane had set up a table with cups filled with their miracle hangover concoction. All day long her fingertips kept drifting towards her lips. Gajeel's kiss had been so patient and unwanting, she had never been kissed like that.

The guys had left for a few days of camping while the girls continued to do activities around campus so Levy hadn't even had a chance to see him after that night. She had handled all the 'bonding' the upper classman could put her through and even she had to admit, most of it was really fun. Along with her friendships forming during hellweek, her roommate situation had taken a turn for the better. Spending almost all day with them, Levy has learned that Juvia comes from a small country in the northernmost part of the world and that Wendy skipped a grade in high school to be a part of the Nursing program that the University had. Lucy had yet to open up about her schooling and where she is from and Levy was not one to push someone into sharing their personal information, but she never mentioned Levy's recreational drug use to the others so that placed Lucy a little higher on her social list.

Yet, nothing compared to Wednesday night on her car, they didn't even say a word to each other for most of the night but Levy had felt a connection on another level with him and couldn't wait to see if it was a drunken fluke or if they could connect physically as well as spiritually. She would be lying if she had admitted that she was not looking forward to tonight's party, even if she was dressed like like a housekeeper from a bad porno.

 _"You wanna see the light"_

As is the tradition, all the incoming freshmen have to provide service to the first rager of the school year. The girls were given the traditional French maid's dress with stockings and pumps and the males were given a bow tie, cuff links, and some black booty shorts. Levy had never seen so many abs contained in one room in her life and she couldn't decide between ogling at the chiseled chests or trying to give them some sense or propriety and looking away. She couldn't help but wonder if a Jet had done this the previous year, a small giggle escaping her when she imagined his lanky body in such small clothing. I deep blush hit her face when a different thought came to mind, _did Gajeel wear this as well?_

"Remind me to thank Laxus when I'm drunk for providing so much eye candy for us all to enjoy," Cana moved a soft hand over some poor soul's body before reaching down to slap his backside, causing a deep red to seep through his face and make it all the way to his shoulders. "Anyways, we need to lay down some ground rules for tonight so noobs give me your undivided attention!" The brunette had waited until everyone was looking her way. "Now as you can see, you are all pretty much half naked." A small, nervous giggle ran through the crowd, "you may not, under any circumstance put on any more clothing. I don't care how cold you are, you must remain in standard uniform. Capiche? This ain't no Cinderella story, but you will be relieved of duty after 1 AM. That being said, you are our servants for the night, so if we need a beer bitch, one of y'all are gonna be it. If I don't feel like tying my shoes, one of y'all will do it. But, under no circumstance are you to feel pressured into doing something against your moral beliefs. So if you don't feel comfortable by the way one of our many guests will treat you, find me, Mira, or Erza and we will deal with them"

* * *

 _"Feeling like I have no release"_

Gajeel was fucking irritated. For the past two days, he couldn't get the small freshman out of his head when all they've ever shared were a few stolen kisses. He would be seeing her tonight and that thought alone has kept his mind distracted from his ever piling pre-required reading. Who the fuck was this chick? To just come into his mind and take his focus away. To make things worse, Gajeel had already gone through most of his stash two days too early trying to keep his mind on his work.

 _Hey, J I'm in need man._

 _I'm catching a shipment tonight if you wanna meet me._

 _I can't. I've got some Bullshit party at Laxus' place I have to attend._

 _That's great. I'll head that way when I'm done with pick up._

 _"So do I"_

He sat back in his chair, already relaxing with the upcoming transaction later on that evening. He looked at his pile of books and wondered which demon from what hell decided that having pre-required reading as an essential part of any higher level O-Chem and Medical Microbiology course. Pulling out the metal cylinder, he set his hit up before taking it and putting his head back in his books, putting way too much effort in trying to avoid all thoughts of a certain short blunette that seemed to creep into his mind whenever he finished a paragraph.

Two hits and six more hours of not studying later, Gajeel finally gave up on any more progress and began getting ready for that night. He started the shower before stripping and stepping in the scalding water. The steamy water helped loosen the muscles between his shoulder blades and he felt the studs that lined down his spinal cord heat up, sending tingles from the center of his back towards his sides as he washed his hair. Turning to face the showerhead, the heat from the water didn't help as his mind drifted to the minx that played him like a six string two nights prior.

He remembered her look of defeat the two times she wasn't able to find a seat. The first time she went for her shoes, as did the other females, but the second time she had to choose: top or bottom? Gajeel didn't notice that he was biting his lip in the shower nor that his hand had drifted to his nether regions as his mind replayed the night over. He remembered his erection hardening as her eyes had found him as she took off her shorts and threw them in his direction with a sly grin that pushed his member even tighter against his pants. It had seemed that every sultry step she took was for him. She had kept eye contact through the whole game, with each sway of her hip and every time she would sit on another man's lap he didn't even notice because she only had eyes for him. The rapid movement his hand was doing seemed second nature as it made his body quiver with need as his mind kept going with thoughts of the past.

Gajeel just had to get closer to her and sure enough, inch by inch, his chair was moving closer to the game being played. When she jumped in his lap on that final round, he almost blew his pants right then and there like some fucking 16 year old. His skin covered in goose bumps when her head was tucked into his neck and shoulder. The surprise of what had happened, and the fact that his erection was at full attention and aching with lust at this point, dawned on him. He couldn't help but touch her skin. Her soft thighs felt so smooth and he reached his thumbs up to play with her pantyline putting them just under the seem. The ease it would have been to take her then. Blushing with embarrassment and excitement in her eyes, all he had to do was lean in and-

A shiver ran through Gajeel as a white liquid was pumped out of his erect head. _Damn, Shrimp_. He had it bad. _All I gotta do is hit it and quit it. Then maybe I can focus on school and get shit done._ Gajeel finished washing his body and continued getting ready for the party that night.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm so so so so sooooooo sorry for the late update. The past week has been hell for me, but on the bright side: my son turned three this week! Yay, so next chapter is a trigger and it will be up within the hour. (Yay double post!)_**

 ** _SPECIALSHOUTOUT: RepeatingSimplePhrases - ya welcome ;) and sorry again for the late update._**

 ** _AyaEisan - is it considered car sex if they were never technically in the car? But yeah, nothing like a quickie to get the smut out of the way._**

 ** _LittlestMe - thank you, it's great to know you still like the story even though your against stoner levy, it will play a key part in later chapters though so just hold tight. Look out for the next chapter, and tell me your feels._**

 ** _Heathernlnd: thank you! And I promise to try to_**

 ** _Music Credit_**

 ** _Freak on a Leash ~ Korn_**


	9. Trigger Warning Rape

_"Sometimes I cannot take this place"_

Levy was tired of all the stares and 'accidental' touches she and her fellow freshmen were getting. A few were enjoying the attention, mostly of the male gender, but Levy observed that a few of the guys were hanging around the girls in a protective stance to try and get the attention away from them. She noticed Lucy try not to swoon every time the pinked haired boy, whom she learned was named Natsu, flex his muscles whenever she was approached by any guy who did more than take a shot from the tray in her hands.

 _"Sometimes it's my life I can't taste"_

Levy, on the other hand, had found no knight in shining armor to protect her from the pervy alcoholics and was forced to endure the unwelcome attention. She had seen Gajeel once during the party and quickly made her way over to him. When he was in hearing distance, she called out to him but he simply made eye contact before looking at his phone and making a hasty excuse as he walked past her without so much of a 'hello' or 'how are you'.

Dejected, she went back to the corner she was previously at, suffering the stray hands along her backside the whole way there. She tried not to let the tears form in her eyes and even willed them not to fall when she failed at that, but Levy took the rejection to heart. _Stupid Gajeel. I don't know why I thought we had a connection. He obviously didn't care or think about me the same as I do him. Stupid Levy_.

* * *

 _"Sometimes I cannot feel my face"_

Gajeel checked his phone's clock for the tenth time that night. _Where the fuck was Jose at?_ He said he would be here no later than eleven and it was already 12:15 in the morning. He stood away from the crowd and tried to drink his ever growing headache away. He saw his shrimp making her way over but hoped she would just walk past him. There was no way he could handle her body distracting him while he was waiting for his dealer to pull through.

"Heya Gajeel," her voice was like silk and he could hear the hope in her greeting as well as see it in her eyes. Just then his phone buzzed with a message to meet outside the house. _Fucking perfect timing, asshat_. He made an excuse and moved past her to satisfy his craving before returning to the party.

"Took you long enough. Did you have to go all the way to Cuba for it or something." Gajeel grumbled as the exchange was made.

"Look, if you have a problem with my delivery, you are more than welcome to get your goods elsewhere. But believe me when I tell you, this stuff is worth the wait." the older man responded. "Now if you don't mind, I see a whole new flock of customers waiting to greet me."

 _"You'll never see me fall from grace"_

Gajeel let him through the door as he followed, trying to find an unoccupied bathroom to do his business in. _Man, Laxus's house is fucking huge_. He finally settled on what looked to be a walk in closet that connected a restroom to a bedroom. Locking the restroom door he went into the closet to sit on an ottoman in the center. He pulled his newly purchased baggy and a small metal plate that fit perfectly into a credit card pocket in his wallet (another jewel from high school shop class) and set his hit up.

His headache went away almost instantaneously and his body was definitely going into hypersensitivity mode. The wave of elation that started at his head and moved through his whole being had brought something, or should he say someone, back into his thoughts. Gajeel unlocked the restroom door and went to open it when he heard a sob coming from the attached bedroom. He did a quick time check of his phone, 1:03, and mentally cursed himself for checking to see if the person was ok. _Shorty would definitely be gone by now._ He peeked into the room and was surprised to see the soft cries were coming from a blue tuft of curly hair on the pillows. "Shrimp?" He questioned softly.

* * *

 _"Something takes a part of me"_

Levy stopped crying when she heard that rough whisper. She stopped breathing too. Almost like if she didn't move, then he wouldn't be here to see her runny mascara, like he would just vanish if she didn't acknowledge him.

"Hey, Shorty are you all right? Do I gotta beat up Erza or Mirajane or something, Gihi. Cuz I don't know if I can but I guess I could try..."

He was joking. She was bawling her eyes out for a guy who was as dense as the bricks this mansion was made out of. "Seriously?" she saw that her angry tone had taken him by surpirse, but she still continued, "Didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a girl like she's something more than a passing whim. Didn't anyone ever tell you that you can't ignore a person one moment and pretend to care an instant later."

"Well, I don't have a mum, never did, and my asshole of a father kept out of my hair, so long as I brought home perfect grades and played a fucking perfect game of football, but those few times he decided to 'teach me a lesson,' social normatives were not on his lesson plan." Levy paused, mid-rant to just stare at the dead look in his eyes as he continued, "So, the answer to your question would be no. No one has ever taught me how to deal with spoiled princesses that have always got the attention they needed."

"Pfft. Just because you have a sob story you think that gives you the right to treat people like shit?" Levy was fuming by now. She jumped up to kneel of the bed facing him, sticking her hand out to poke her on each 'you'. "You aren't the only one with a rough upbringing. You don't get a free pass to be a dick just because you actually had to work for what you have. _Mavis_ , you are so dense that I could just choke the living daylights out of-"

 _"You and I were meant to be"_

She was cut off by the rough lips of the man she was berating, her threat lost on the pierced lips of the man in front of her. The hand that kept poking his strong chest lay flat against it as she accepted his kiss, opening her lips to let his tongue in. His hands quickly went down to grab the voluptuous cheeks that overfilled his hands as he squeezed them to bring her closer to his body. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth.

Levy reached her hands up to feel his thick black locks run through her fingers and enjoyed the growl she got in response to her actions. _Oh gods, I'm not ready for this man to take me._ She let Gajeel push her down further on the bed as he settled between her legs. The hardness she felt through his jeans made her wish she was wearing something less revealing, not wanting to acknowledge the wetness that suddenly formed between her legs. _Please let this be all we do tonight._ He trailed kisses down her neck, making his way to the tops of her breasts that was poking out of her outfit as his hands trailed towards her womanhood that was covered by a thin layer of cotton.

* * *

 _"A cheap fuck for me to lay"_

Gajeel could only smirk as he heard the gasp of pleasure that came from the woman below him when he started rubbing the sensitive nub between her legs. He felt her core's moisture through her underwear and couldn't help himself as he started to tug them down with her dress still on. Soft hands covered his, stopping his movement as she removed her hands to bring his head up to hers to meet for a kiss once again. _C'mon Shrimp. Why play hard to get?_ After a few more moments, he tried to lift her dress up, wanting more of her skin to touch him when he was stopped again by her hands.

Gajeel let out an irritated growl and grabbed her hands to pin them above her head with one hand. _Nobody likes a tease Shorty_. He continued to explore her body with the other, his mouth exploring her neck, so he missed the flash of fear in her eyes as she had lost control of her limbs. "Gajeel," she whispered in a warning voice, but he was so lost in her body and in the drug that it only spurred him further. His hand reached once more for her flower but the new position gave the brunette enough space to close her legs. "W-wait a m-moment."

He stopped his hand and lifted his head in frustration. "Listen, Squirt. Are we doing this or not? I don't have time to pussyfoot around and hold your hand through this." His expression hardened when he saw the tears form in her eyes. _Tsk. Great going, idiot. Way to kill the mood_. He felt her hands push against his chest and he let her push him away. She was out the door in a flash, but not before Gajeel heard a sob escape her mouth. "Fuck!"

" _Something takes a part of me"_

Gajeel punched a few pillows as he lay down on the bed trying to calm his little dragon down. He closed his eyes and didn't notice the door open and close again, nor did he notice the lock click into place. Still breathing heavy, he was startled when he heard a familiar voice, "Well, well, well. Black Steel Gajeel gets turned down by his little freshman whore."

"Go to hell, Minerva." he didn't bother opening his eyes to the intruder.

He felt hands slide up his legs, " Oh, but why." She gave him a pout, "You've got a pretty big problem and I'm more than willing to take care of it."

."No one asked you to bitch." Yet, Gajeel didn't stop her from undoing his pants and pulling out his throbbing member. He let out a groan as she enveloped him in her mouth. He gave one last thought to the blunette as his mind was erased due to the female's bobbing below. _Run away from the scary man little one. Save yourself because no one else will._

* * *

 _"I am watching the rise and fall of my salvation"_

Levy rushed out the back door, avoiding the pool area filled with drunk maniacs and found her way to a dark corner where a bench sat and she could be alone. She let her tears fall freely. _Stupid Gajeel. I can't believe I spent precious thoughts on him._ She let out a deep breath that she didn't know was being held in her chest, "I really need you here Jet." She hugged herself tightly, "I really need a bowl."

She heard a soft chuckle, "Well, I'm no Jet and I sure as hell ain't got no bud, but I'm a great listener." Levy jumped as she turned to see an older man who looked like he was in his thirties approach her in her secluded corner. She noticed he was wearing a purple jacket and had long hair slicked back into a ponytail with a thin line of facial hair making a goatee around his thin lips. What disturbed her the most though was his big teeth that shone when he tried to send her a comforting smile, but it just made her stomach flip and her internal self-preservation kick in. "The name's Jose."

" _There's so much shit around me, such a lack of compassion"_

"N-no Thanks." Levy adjusted her arms to cover herself as much as possible. She got up to head back towards the crowd, not wanting to be alone with him for any longer than necessary. His body formed a wall that blocked her path. "Excuse me." She was tired from what happened with Gajeel and from being groped all night long and didn't want to be here anymore.

"Aw, c'mon. I'm only trying to help you out." He wrapped his arms around her tiny body, essentially blocking her arm movement. "I think I got just what you need."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she tried to release from his grip but he just squeezed her tighter. "Get off me!"

 _"I thought it would be fun and games, instead it's all the same"_

Levy needed to get out of this situation. Fast. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and she can see that he is not taking no for an answer. She went to bite anything she could scrape her teeth against, making contact with his upper arms and clavicle.

Taking it as kinky foreplay, Jose just holding her against him. "Oh, yeah baby. I like it rough." she tried not to let the bile come up as she felt something hard on her stomach as she was pressed against him.

"Please, " she was begging him, tears falling freely, "I just wanna go home."

 _"I want something to do, need to feel the sickness in you"_

He tightened one arm to hold both of her wrists behind her in order to bring his other hand and push her chin up so she had to look in his eyes. She didn't bother yelling because the music playing throughout the property and the rowdy pool goers would drown out her voice, so she just whimpered as he brought his face down to hers and licked the tears off her face before settling his mouth over hers.

 _"I feel the reason as it's leaving me, no not again"_

Levy pursed her lips, not allowing him entry. He grunted angrily and pulled her wrists behind her as far as her tendons would allow. Then he pulled further. Levy gasped in pain as she heard a distinct 'pop' come from her right shoulder blade. Ever the opportunist, Jose thrust his tongue down her throat at the opening. Instinct kicked in for Levy and she bit down until she tasted blood.

"You fucking, bithe!" Angered, he shoved the little blunette away from him.

She lost her footing and started falling backwards. The back of her head struck the bench and black invaded her vision before she even hit the ground.

 _"It's quite deceiving as I'm feeling, the flesh make me bad"_

 _Pain_. All she could feel was a throbbing pain emanating from the back of her head.

 **Blackout**. _Pain_.

She felt something, some pressure on top of her. Moving throughout her body.

 **Blackout**. _Pain_.

Pin pricks on her chest and neck. She knew her legs were open and she felt most of the pressure there but every time she made a move to look and open her eyes, the pain would keep her in place.

 **Blackout**. _Pain_.

She moaned in agony as her head pulsed with the misery.

Slowly, her eyes creeped open and she could see the horror that her body was being subjected to. "Almost done, my little Smurf" her dressed was ripped open. Levy had no clue how long they had been there. She used all her strength to try to push off her attacker but the movement of her right arm caused her to cry out in pain and the fire from her head zapped her strength away. She could hear his murmers of pleasure and the smacking coming from his mouth's contact with her neck and chest. Her body betrayed her with the rising pressure building in her lower abdomen. It was never released as he bit down on her nipple and shot his poisoned seed into her.

He slowly exited her tainted core and used a piece of her ripped costume to clean himself. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He spit in her face before walking away, "That was for biting me you fucking cunt." Levy only had the strength to turn on her side dry heaving empty tears praying that someone notice her gone and go looking.

" _Make me bad."_

* * *

 ** _A/N: daaaayuum. There is going to be hell to pay for this. It only gets darker from here._**

 ** _Music Credit_**

 ** _Freak on a Leash ~ Korn_**

 ** _Make me Bad ~ Korn_**


	10. Chapter 10

_"Someone falls to pieces, sleeping all alone"_

Gajeel looked at the naked body next to him with disinterest. Truth be told, he had already grown tired of his escapades with Minerva. She was so boring and monotonous compared to his ball of blue fire. It had been a while since he was turned on by being turned down. Already making a decision to seek her out to apologize before classes start, he started putting his clothes back on to leave.

"Come back to bed," the black haired maiden made a pout. "I'm sure Laxus won't mind us taking up his guest bedroom for the night."

"First, not gonna happen." Gajeel didn't even bother stopping to look at her while he tied his boots, "and second, there is no _us_ " He checked his jacket pocket for his newly acquired property before running a hand through his hair. That's when he heard the sirens. "Fuck," he quickly stashed his drugs into his boots and made a beeline for the door to the room without a second thought to the girl on the bed. _I need to get out of this house fast before the cops start questioning people._

 _"Someone kills the pain, spinning in the silence, to finally drift away."_

Once out of the room, Gajeel blended with the crowd, trying to make himself unnoticeable and failing miserably. For once though, he observed that everyone's eyes had an excited light to them and no one was eyeing the tall pierced brute stalking in the shadows.

He noticed a particular 'buzz' among the young adults and that's when he noticed the music was turned off. The sirens stopped, indicating they had reached their destination, and instead of the usual running of the minors, the hum grew more distinct. "They found her unconscious." Buzz. Buzz. "No, she was alone." Buzz. Buzz. "...blood everywhere..." Buzz. "...clothes torn apart..." Buzz. "...Levy..." Buzz.

 _"Someone gets excited in a chapel yard, catches a bouquet."_

Gajeel popped his head to attention at the mention of Shrimp's name. Everything in his mind focused on the party-goer by the upstairs railing who had whispered it, grabbing him roughly, "What did you say about Shrimp?" Fear quickly replaced the excitement in the poor soul's eyes as the crimson orbs flashed angrily at him. Gajeel knew what kind of aura he was giving off, but he needed to confirm what he heard. "Speak now if you want to keep the function of your limbs." He growled menacingly.

"W-w-who's Shrimp?"

After a quick roll of his eyes, Gajeel corrected himself, "Levy! What happened to Levy?!" gripping the boy even tighter.

"Aaah! S-sh-she..." He never got to finish because, just then, Gajeel saw three paramedics rushing towards the back of the house with a gurney towards the pool and garden area. He let his grip go and starting shoving his way down the stairwell filled to the max with curious onlookers. By the time he made it down the stairs and through the swarm of drunkards, the paramedics were already making their way back through, led by a furious looking trio.

"OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" Erza shouted as she pummeled through the bystanders to clear a path. Laxus and Mirajane had her flank, catching anyone that she missed.

Gajeel could feel the blood rush out of his face as he saw two of the EMTs pushing the stretcher as fast as they could while the third was working on chest compressions for the frail body below her. He saw a knot of blue hair at one end and quickly went into action. Using the path opened up, he quickly caught up to the group of attendants. "What happened?!"

"Sir, please stand back. We are trying to help her." A gloved hand pressed into his chest as he kept an easy pace with the team.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Gajeel wasn't going to back down so easily. He needed to know who to kill.

"SIR! We are trying to save her life right now!" the tallest attendant snapped, "If you care for your friend, you will let us do our job! Now, back off!"

They had reached the ambulance and were loading Levy into the back. Gajeel made an attempt to enter when a strong hand gripped his arm. "Gajeel."

He snapped his head at the voice shrouded in darkness, "Laxus, What the fuck happened?"

The grimace that his oldest friend had given him did no comfort to Gajeel's erratic thoughts. "We don't really know," he began. Taking a deep breath, the blond continued, "Mira found her and at first glance it looked like she had fallen and hit her head on a bench and was bleeding pretty badly. But then we turned her on her back to examine her..." Gajeel gripped his friend's shoulders urging him to finish his sentence. After swallowing the bile in his mouth, Laxus finally said, "When we turned to examine her...someone raped her Black Steel."

 _"Another lays a dozen white roses on a grave."_

* * *

 _"To be yourself is all that you can do"_

Her senses came back to her one by one. The first was smell. Where ever Levy was at, it reeked of sterility. With the sense of smell, she could also taste the plastic in her mouth. The next to come was her hearing. There was a whirring sound and a constant beep. She could hear air being forced out at regular intervals like a pump. Sight and touch both came at the same time as she could feel the plastic in her mouth extend all the way down her throat. Her eyes flew open and she fought against the air being forcibly pumped into her lungs. Alarms went off and she saw a flash of orange-red hair fly out the door as she struggled to take a breath. Finally, a nurse ran in quickly and efficiently pulled the tube out of Levy's mouth. She winced as she felt the pliant tube scrape against the walls of her trachea.

The pain came last. The pain from her head made everything fuzzy. Levy didn't remember much of what happened the past 24 hours, she just got snippets or images of the recent past. Her should was radiating the threat of pain from any slight movement from her torso. Then there was the pain from between her legs. She doesn't know why it was sore, but she has a lingering feeling of being stretched too fast and none too gently. Which brings her to the pain in her chest. Levy's heart was broken in the worst way and she did not know why. She felt the tears threatening to spill from the unknown. _Her body knew_ and that was enough for Levy to let her tears fall openly.

"Sh-sh-sh" a smooth voice tried to soothe the sobbing Levy with a gently placed hand over her own. She instinctively drew away before focusing on her comforter.

"J-Jet?" her eyes grew wide and Levy lifted herself to throw her arms around her oldest friend. She cried out in pain as she recoiled her right arm to hold tightly to her body.

 _"To be yourself is all that you can do"_

"It's okay Levy," He continued soothing her and getting closer so she wouldn't have to move, "I'm here now. Nobody is going to hurt you anymore." Jet simply held his dear friend as close as her IV's would allow as she gripped his shirt tightly and continuously sobbed into his chest. They held this position for longer than they could keep track of before he noticed that Levy's grip had loosened and she had fallen back to sleep.

Gently he laid her down before sinking back into the chair provided next to her bed, remembering what the doctor's told him of her condition: "When the EMTs had found her, Miss Levy had already entered a state of shock from the hit to the back of her head. Her breathing was erratic and her heart had stopped. They were able to resuscitate her in the ambulance and further assess her injuries. She has a dislocated shoulder that we have already reset and we ran a rape kit on her and who ever did this left plenty of evidence. From what we could determine, she fought back. There was blood in her mouth that wasn't hers and the amount of force needed to cause this much damage on her skull meant that the attacker needed to use extra force to contain her. Now, her brain has hemorrhaged so she is going to need surgery to drain excess blood to relieve the pressure on her brain. Are you able to give us a signature for release?"

Jet mutely nodded, still focusing on how the doctor just bypassed the fact that she was raped with the news that now she was still battling for her life. "She has no family. It's just me." The older woman made a sympathetic face as she handed him the necessary paperwork for Levy.

"We will save her. Just let us do our job and I promise you will be able to talk to her soon."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Next chapter: Gajeel and Jet meet (dun, Dun, DUN)_**

 ** _Special Shoutout: RepeatingSimplePhrases - stahp...you're making me blush...thanks :)_**

 ** _LittlestMe - Thanks! He enjoyed it very much. Sorry the last chapter was too real for you, but in all honesty, it was too real for me too. It's kinda why it took a little longer for me to publish it. Keep strong and live on. It's way better than the alternative._**

 ** _Doraluan - Thanks! I'll try not to, lol._**

 ** _Music Credit:_**

 ** _Be Yourself ~ Audioslave_**


	11. Chapter 11

_"I'm on the outside, I'm looking in"_

Levy loved nature. The smell of the woods and all its animals mingling in. She loved how the earth's scent below her would rise up in the morning dew and seep into the greenery low to the ground. It felt like home. So it was no surprise that she was laying in a familiar open field staring at the flight patterns of surrounding butterflies, but there was a nagging sense that she was forgetting about something.

She sat up to look around and that's when she saw her. Literally, herself. A younger version, probably four or five years old, of the eighteen year old was running through the field giggling and laughing with her arms flapping while chasing the monarchs. She smirked at the image of herself trying to fly but failing to ever leave the ground. The young strawberry blonde made one final attempt at flight before stumbling to the ground. With tear filled eyes, she let out a wail, "Momma!"

The older, now blunette, held her breath and searched wildly for the next image to come through. When no one answered to the little girl's cries, Levy deflated, curling her back a little and scrunching her shoulders at the disappointment. She perked back up to attention when she heard the deep laughter and voice behind her.

 _"I can see through you; see your true colors"_

"Gihihi. Aren't you going to answer her? Or are you going to just let her cry it out for once?" Levy turned to see crimson eyes gleaming back at her. As soon as they made eye contact, it was like his body just materialized around her. His face was at ease, with no grim presence that usually lurks behind his normal demeanor. She could easily see all his facial piercings and had to resist the urge to bring a hand up to touch each one individually. She was leaning into his torso and he had his long legs on either side of her waist and he was putting all his weight on his arms that held him up from behind his back. "Oi. Earth. To. Shrimp." Gajeel brought one hand up to wave in front of her face, "Are you in there?"

"W-wha-?"

Before Levy could even finish, her arms were filled with a sobbing child. At a closer look, Levy noticed a few different slights in the child's face that didn't make sense. Her nose was slimmer, although the curve at the tip was all McGarden, and the heart shaped face ended with a slightly more austere chin, but it was the eyes that caught Levy off guard. Huge red orbs filled with tears came face to face with shocked golden brown ones. "Mommy! I wanna fly like the fairies!" A huge smile split Levy's face as she heard the word that she used as a child to describe the butterflies and repeated what her own mother would say to her, "You will one day, once you earn your wings."

With that, the little girl's tears instantly vanished and her face mirrored her mother's. She laughed and quickly ran out of Levy's arms to continue chasing them. The blunette sighed and leaned into her remaining companion. "So why did I dream of you?"

 _"'Cause inside you're ugly. You're ugly like me"_

"Oi! 'Cuz I'm so fucking amazing that I'm the man of your dreams!" Gajeel pretended to be wounded before wrapping his arms around her and whispered, "I don't know why; It's your dream. But I'm glad to be a part of it, even if I don't show it in the real world."

She let him embrace her and put her hands over his, her fingers brushing against the studs along his arms. "Normally, I have this dream with Jet." She felt him stiffen and hurriedly continued, "She would have his crazy red hair and everything. He would by laying next to me and we would be holding hands but it never felt right, the dream would always turn into a terror. I could never learn to love him the way he deserves. It's like he was my sun, but when it got dark, when the nightmares came, he could do nothing to stop them. With you, it's like you are a mirror or a huge closed metal door, you reflect the light at night. If Jet is my sun, then you are my moon."

A blush creeped onto her face and he nuzzled the nape of her neck to urge her to continue, "Keep going, Squirt. It's your dream afterall, I won't remember this in the real world."

Levy turned to face him, still in his embrace. She looked him in the eye, "That first night, on my car, I dreamed of some pretty amazing things. Although, it was afterwards, when I was alone for the first time in years without Jet down the hall ready to run to my side, that I had fought the nightmares off myself." She saw his gaze go pensive, "Maybe it was a coincidence, but from the moment I met you, the sense of fear that constantly hangs around me, unless I'm stoned or with Jet, has slowly drifted away. It's almost as if my soul knows yours. As if my family never left, they were just resting within you." The blunette settled into his arms once again and closed her eyes.

 _"I can see through you"_

"If I don't get the chance to say it in the real world, I need you to know: I'm sorry, Levy." Gajeel settled his chin above her blue curls and continued, "I was a jerk to you and I should have followed you out to apologize right then and there but I was selfish and I honestly couldn't have given a damn at the moment." She felt his hands curl into fists, "You didn't deserve what happened to you. You don't deserve to be lost in this field right now."

"Lost?" Levy opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean lost? Am I not just asleep right now?"

"You need to wake up, Shrimp. It's been three days."

"Three days? Since what?" All of a sudden, a sharp pain hit Levy in the back of her head. "Ow! Gajeel that hurt!"

"I know it does, but you need to wake up Shorty. Your nakama are worried." Her hands grabbed her head as she tried to quell the stinging but then her right shoulder started to burn with pain as well.

"Gajeel, this isn't funny anymore." She looked down at her shorts and saw blood pooling from the spot between her legs. "Gajeel, I'm scared."

"I know, Shrimp. But I'm worried for you too." His arms held her tightly as if to ease her pain. "I'm waiting for you, so please wake up."

 _"See to the real you"_

Levy opened her eyes and immediately closed them to the bright lights in her room. She could hear two voices arguing just outside her door.

"Like hell you're gonna see her!" She tried to make out what they were saying, and it wasn't too hard since they were slowly raising their voices. "I've got a right to see my friend in there!"

She knew that voice, "You don't even know her" _Jet?_ "I know I'm gonna beat the shit out of you if you don't let me in that room." _Gajeel? What's going on?_ Levy didn't have much of a chance to think as she tried to sit up causing pain from multiple areas in her body, she let a soft cry of pain out and the voices outside hushed.

* * *

 _"All the times that I felt like this won't end"_

Gajeel sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chair giving off waves of gloom, forcing anyone within a three foot radius to either move or distinctly avoid eye contact. He had been waiting there for three days only going home to grab some books and shower before rushing back out his door. The open books surrounding him lay forgotten, he was restless and couldn't stop fidgeting. Gajeel tried to remember when the last time he had taken a hit and could only think back to before he saw Levy. _Tsk._ He stood to pace out his agitation, recalling the past few days with the nurses.

 **~~~~Early Saturday morning~~~~~**

"Please sir, the waiting room is down the hall." A young nurse put a hand to his chest to lead him away from her patients.

"I need to see if she is okay. Can you at least tell me that?" Gajeel had pursued the ambulance on his bike all the way to the hospital. He tried to go join the flurry of nurses and doctor's but he was quickly pulled out of the room. He didn't want to become too much of a bother since he still had the drugs in his boot and there were cops surrounding him in the hospital, trying to get what evidence they can from the doctors.

The nurse simply gave him a look of pity, "No, I can't." She removed her hand, "I'll let you know as soon as I know more."

He backed up and slammed a fist on the counter of the nurse's station, causing the paperwork to fly off. Looking around, he noticed he had caught the attention of a few police officers from his violent outburst. "Tsk," Gajeel turned and left the hospital to drop off his incriminating evidence and shower the party off of him. He needed to wait until the cops left before he could return anyways.

 _"It's for you and I taste what I could never have"_

He dreamed of Levy that night. They were back in the guest room except this time he was patient. The dream would fade out and restart but now he ran after her to apologize. Restart, he jumps her attacker just in time. A hundred dreams. A hundred scenarios. None of which ended with Levy being raped. As good as the dreams were, it was a nightmare for Gajeel to sleep through it.

The next morning Gajeel quickly dressed and rushed out his door, speeding his way to the hospital. Running through the double doors of the ICU he noticed the police were gone but was thwarted by a new nurse. "I'm sorry sir, but only family can visit patients in the ICU. If you would like to wait, there is a waiting room down the hall. Someone will notify you if and when she is moved to a private room." Her bony finger pointed back out the doors he had just come through.

He looked back and forth between the nurse and the doors. "But I'm her boyfriend. That's got ta account fer something." The lie easily rolling off his tongue, he ignored the butterflies that settled in his stomach from the meaning behind his words.

The nurse's face scrunched up and she looked quickly at a chart on the counter. " It says here that she has a fiance named, uh, Jet Sarusuke and I'm pretty sure he is in there right now." She raised an eyebrow as if daring him to contradict her.

 _"It was from you, all the times that I've cried"_

Gajeel was stunned to hear the news of her engagement _. Shrimp? Engaged?_ The nurse used his uncertainty to push him off of her ward and he easily let her push him out the double doors. He went to the waiting room she indicated and discovered Mira, Erza, and three other girls waiting in there. One was a blonde and two were blunettes, he took the colored hair to infer that they were freshman.

Groaning as he took his seat, he caught the attention of the two elder girls and the red head made her way over. "You just missed Laxus. So far as we know she is stable but had to undergo surgery for her head injury. She just got out about thirty minutes ago."

He covered his hands with his face and tried not to let her see how upset he was getting with every word coming out of her mouth. "I should have fucking been there."

Erza's hand covered his to look at his swollen eyes. "Gajeel, there is no way you could have known this would happen. No matter what, this is not your fault. They will get who ever did this and put him away. If the authorities don't, then I will." He saw her face darken with the promise she was making, but he still couldn't shake his guilt.

"Erza, she was with me moments before it happened." His face broke, the feelings from his dreams and his own thoughts finally overpowering him, "I-I was a fucking jerk and she ran because I hurt her. She ran and was raped and it's my fucking fault. I should have been better. I should have followed h-"

 _"My intentions full of pride"_

"Shut up right now, Gajeel Redfox." Mira, who had wandered over to hear their conversation, had interrupted the crumpled man. "Don't you dare take this blame. Some horrible person did this, not you. I have known you for years and I know two things." She held up two alabaster fingers, "One: You have never forced yourself on a female no matter how drunk they were. If anything, you've always defended them from other creeps. And two: I have never heard you say that you should have been better." She paused to let him understand the weight of her words; of his own words. "So stop your tears and quit pussyfooting around, Levy will be fine because she has someone like you waiting for her to get better."

He opened his eyes to see how serious her face got at her last sentence _, Fucking She-Demon_. "She's engaged."

Bright eyes stared back at him in surprise, "Really?"

Taking a deep breath, "Yeah, to someone named Jet Sarusuke." He would never have a chance to make things right with her. Gajeel stood to go back home, already feeling antsy from the lack of drug in his system.

"E-excuse me, Gajeel-san?" He turned to see one of the young blunettes staring at her feet but still walking towards him. "Juvia apologizes for eavesdropping but Juvia is Levy-san's suite mate and knows that Levy-san is not engaged." The young woman stalled, but continued when she saw the hope in Gajeel's eyes, "Juvia probably shouldn't tell you this but Levy-san has no family. She only has Jet-san and someone else named Droy-san who she considers family but are not related by blood. She only has Jet-san as her fiance because, if anything happened to her, the doctors would listen to him. But he is just a really close friend to Levy-san."

 _"But I waste more time than anyone"_

The news of her false engagement had willed him to stay the weekend but on Monday, he was feeling the withdrawals from his lack of sleep and cocaine to keep him going. People had come and gone waiting to hear any news of her recovery but with nothing new to say, they quietly left with promises of return. He was still pacing when the same nurse on Saturday came in to the waiting room, "I knew you would still be here." Her hands rested on her hips as a smile creeped up on her face, "Her vital signs have finally normalized and they are moving her to a private room."

Gajeel ran over to the tiny older lady and easily lifted her into a crushing hug, "Thank you." He had to wait a few more hours before he could wrangle a room number out of the front desk but eventually he found himself in front of her room door, his hand hesitating over the door knob. Before he could muster the strength to open the door, it opened up and he found himself face to face with a tall orange mop head that he recognized, "Carrot top?"

The look of surprise quickly turned into distaste, "What are you doing here Black Steel?" Gajeel had looked past him to see a slumbering Levy on the bed. Following his gaze Jet quickly put two and two together and closed the door before protesting, "Like hell you're gonna see her!"

The raven haired man quickly straightened up and fisted his hands "Oi! I've got a right to see my friend in there!"

"You don't even know her" Jet scoffed and crossed his arms, blocking the only entrance into the room.

"I know I'm gonna beat the shit out of you if you don't let me in that room." Agitated and fighting off a killer head ache, he lifted his arm to make good on his promise and smirked when he saw the flash of fear enter the younger male's eyes but stopped short of actually throwing the punch when he heard a soft cry of pain come from inside the room. It took a moment for both of them to register what the noise meant but Gajeel quickly and easily pushed aside Jet and stormed into the room. "Shrimp!"

A look of irritation crossed her face before mumbling, "That's not my name metal head." He stopped at the foot of her bed assessing whether or not to continue closer and was encouraged when the irate scowl she had quickly melted into a tired smile, "Hey Gajeel."

He crossed over to her side in two steps and quickly knelt by her bed putting her hand in his and bringing it to his lips before softly whispering, "Welcome back, Levy"

* * *

 ** _A/N: So here it is! sorry it took so long, but this chapter is the longest so far. Now I'm debating whether or not to put a time hop or using a chapter for a quick layout of the next few months so it may be a little longer for the next chapter as well._**

 ** _SpecialShoutout: Doraluan ~ no I don't have a kik, but you can pm me if you want my fb or tumblr account. And thank you very much, sometimes I feel like the plot is a bit scattered but apparently it works for me, lol._**

 ** _RepeatingSimplePhrases ~ Hope this explains why Gajeel wasn't there first._**

 ** _Heathernlnd ~ Thanks so much! :)_**

 ** _LevyMcGarden18 ~ The disclaimer is the title of the chapter, but I want to make a point to say that it means a lot to me as a fellow human being that you care for the mental health of those who you do not know. PTSD is a real disease and something as simple as reading can really be a trigger for some. And thank you, it means so much that you enjoy my writing. :)_**

 ** _DeadmanSteadman ~ I humbly thank you. It feels crazy that my writing can move someone to tears, but the song choice was one of the few that I had already picked out before I even wrote the first chapter, and I feel like that may also have something to do with the feels in the previous chapters. And of course, the fact that Hiro did such a great job with the characters as well contributed. Thank you again for the review._**

 ** _Music Credit:_**

 ** _Outside ~ Staind_**


	12. Chapter 12

_"I look inside myself and see my heart is black"_

Recovery from a traumatic brain injury is its own special kind of hell. Levy couldn't give the police a clear description of her attacker, nor could she remember being attacked. Sure, her body was obviously bruised and there was a kind of void in her soul that she couldn't seem to fill with her many visitors, but for the most part Levy was fine. There was no distaste or general fear of the male gender, she didn't shy away from being touched. Her doctors did warn her that the memories will come back to her eventually and to call for help when they do, but for now Levy was mentally sound.

Physically, however, she was a mess. Her coordination was off and she had trouble keeping a grip onto anything. Her physical therapist put her recovery at about six weeks. Levy burst into tears at the news, _Classes start in two days. How am I supposed to catch up that far in the semester?_ Distraught tears turned into angry ones when Jet had suggested she take the semester off and start in the spring.

"How could you even suggest that? You know how much attending the university means to me!" Levy threw a spare pillow at him, missing completely, "I would lose my dorm and my scholarship!"

"There are other scholarships Levy!" Jet defended, "You need to focus on getting better and remembering the bastard that did this to you so he can rot in jail."

"I don't _want_ to remember Jet!" Tears stung her eyes as they fell over, "I'm fine not remembering and just moving on! It's bad enough that he took my body from me, now he has to take this from me as well?!"

Jet stood stunned as Levy sat up in bed heaving big breaths trying to calm her down. He flinched when her eyes emptied of any emotion and she turned to look at him, "Get out." The tall orange haired man was about to protest when she interrupted him, "Get. Out. Don't come back, if this is how you show your support, I don't need it. I don't need to be coddled. I need to start classes in the fall."

She waited until the door clicked shut before she broke down and started crying all over again. _I'm sorry Jet._

 _"I see my red door I must have it painted black"_

Eventually, Levy had drifted off to sleep. Her dreams have been filled with Gajeel lately. They would be in the field or on her car again. Every now and then they would be back in the room, but she was willing and ready, and it was fantastic. She didn't know why she stopped him in the first place, maybe it was the fear that she needed him more than he needed her. It constantly loomed over her, so she detached herself emotionally from him in the real world but in her dreams, Levy shared every dark secret she held with him. Sometimes, it got hard to determine whether she told him something in her dreams or in reality.

By the time she had woken up, the room was darkened with the lack of sun pouring through the window. She heard a soft snore coming from behind a pile of books stacked everywhere and smiled when she saw a familiar glint of metal reflecting the soft light above her bed. The snoring ceased when she let out a giggle at the sight of Gajeel's glasses, "Hey bookworm." Relishing the comeback from his once using the name to describe her.

"Tsk. Whatever." Gajeel scowled, "Why did I have to call in tonight? What's up with Carrot Top and his ominous texts?"

The smile quickly faded from Levy's face as she remembered the argument earlier that day. "You don't have to be here. I'm perfectly fine all by myself. In fact, why don't you leave too, I'm sure you can make it to work on ti-"

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Take it easy Shrimp." He put his hands up in defense from her new tone, "What's gotten into you today?"

Levy took a second to respond, getting more frustrated with each word. "Oh, you mean besides the fact that I still have blue hair? Or maybe, you failed to notice that half my head is shaved right now because of the surgery. Don't forget the fact that I cant remember a damn thing from that except maybe a few snippets of guys grabbing my ass as they took shots of my platter or a few blurry images of you and me. What could possibly be wrong when I can't remember who the hell RAPED ME! Or that I don't even feel like being interrogated with the same questions for another week when I just want to move past everything. Oh, that's right I can't because I can't fucking walk a straight line without tripping over my feet or even hold a cup for longer than four seconds. So every time I fall or every time something spills on me or because of me, I'm reminded of something that I can't even remember. So mentally, I'm great but physically, it's like my body needs to recover from something I never had to go through. Worst of all, I'm going to lose my scholarship if I don't attend in the fall, which starts Monday, and I won't be out of here for at least three weeks but I won't be fully healed for at least six. So do you see my problem when every is worried about my mental health instead of the fact that I'll never be able to afford college without this scholarship?"

 _"Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts"_

When she was finished, she was breathing heavily and her face had turned red from the lack of oxygen she was depriving herself of to keep talking. Gajeel quietly let her continue, not interrupting her for once and sat in his chair looking at her, betraying no emotion. He remained like this for an uncomfortable amount of time, just staring at her and she stared back. Eventually, her breathing evened out and the red deepened as she felt the embarrassment creep onto her shoulders. _Say something already._ Levy let out one last puff of indigence and laid back down on her bed to face the ceiling. _Well, if you're not gonna speak, neither am I._

Finally, Gajeel moved to grab his bag and Levy's heart got stuck in her throat, _You're actually gonna leave me?_ She quickly tried to hide the despair on her face as he pulled a slim silver square out of his bag and got up to face her. Gajeel had placed his laptop on her meal cart and opened it up to put his password in. He pushed the cart over her bed and returned to his seat to continue staring at the bluenette.

"W-what's this for?" She looked back and forth between the silent giant and the laptop in front of her.

The crimson eyes finally held a glint when he spoke, "E-mail your professors." He gave her a full out smile when the confused look didn't come off of her face, "If you can e-mail them, you can turn in your work online. Explain your situation. I'm sure most would just have you start in the spring, but if you would lose your scholarship, they more than likely will work with you." Levy wasn't certain but she could see a small red tinge touch both his cheeks as he continued, "And for the record, I love your hair. It gives a more mature and serious look to your face."

Levy couldn't stop the smile that spread on her face, "Thank you, Gajeel" was all she said before opening up her student account.

She missed his uncomfortable shift in his seat but heard the, "Don't mention it, Shorty" that he muttered before returning to his own school work.

After about fifteen minutes of painstakingly typing to her first professor, all Levy had to show for it was two sentences. "Ga-jeeel." She saw him looking warily over his textbook before continuing, "It's taking forever, can't you just type while I speak?"

"Gihihi," She tried to ignore the warmth that spread in her belly from the low chuckle she just heard, "Sorry, Squirt. If you can't type a simple e-mail, how do expect to do your homework?" Levy opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her, "Do this on your own. I ain't ever coddled anyone, Levy. I'm not about to start now."

Her rebuttal was stuck in her throat, _How did he know?_ She doubted that Jet told him of their previous argument. Shaking his words off, she focused on the laptop and continued to type her e-mail. Again, missing the reaction of the man in front of her.

* * *

A small proud smirk laid on his face while she scrunched her face in concentration on the laptop. _Good for you, Shrimp._

He put his glasses on and went back to reading, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that was screaming at him. **Just one more hit. That's all you need and you'll be finished with your reading in no time. She won't mind if you slip out for a minute, she's busy with the laptop. Come on, Black Steel. You _need_ me. _You fucking ne-_**

Gajeel shut his book as he stood "I'm gonna go grab some coffee. Do you want a cup, Shrimp?"

Her face scowled at the name, but nodded nonetheless, "Yes, please and thank you."

He walked out the door and completely bypassed the coffeemaker and headed straight for the private bathroom meant for the doctors and nurses on duty. Gajeel tried to remember the last time he had a hit, was it a day ago or two? _Just this last time, then I'm completely out and I won't buy anymore._

 _"It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Happy Mother's Day y'all. let me know your thoughts so far_**

 ** _SpecialShoutout- RepeatingSimplePhrases ~ no,lol and I'm team Gajevy through thick and thin so no worries there._**

 ** _To the many "Guests" ~ thank you!_**

 ** _Music Credit :_**

 ** _Paint it Black ~ The Rolling Stones_**


	13. Chapter 13

_"I'm tired of being what you want me to be"_

Levy arched her back and stretched her legs, making sure to point her toes as far as they could go, before grabbing onto the parallel bars in front of her and pushing up and out of her wheelchair. The transition was smooth and effortless, unlike when her physical therapy had first started and she needed Jet to hold her up when her balance would knock her too far front. She tried not to twist her face in guilt when she thought about her orange haired friend. Or former friend. Levy had not heard from him since their argument four weeks ago. _He is just busy with the new semester,_ she tried to convince herself. Droy had stopped by one weekend and made a point to explain that Jet had sixteen hours this semester since he didn't take any summer courses, but they were both rooting for a quick recovery for her.

The therapist in front of her held a small red ball, about the size of a volleyball, and urged Levy to start walking. The first few steps were easy enough but when the doctor threw the ball at Levy for her to catch, she had to stop, catch the ball, and throw it back before continuing on with her steps. Stop. Catch. Throw. They continued on in silence for about twenty more minutes. Stop. Catch. Throw. The only sound between the two of them was Levy's ragged breathing. She had to concentrate on the catch and release portion in order to get the distance and accuracy she needed to reach the therapist. Stop. Catch. Throw.

When Levy was allowed to sit back down, her energy was drained. She gratefully took the plastic cup of water her doctor held out for her, "I'm impressed with the progress you've made Miss McGarden. Just a few more weeks and you should be right back to before your incident."

Levy strained a smile and took another gulp of her water to avoid a response.

"You still don't remember anything do you?"

She shook her head in response, "Nothing worth mentioning." She didn't want to talk about the nightmares she was having. Ashadowy figure looking over her, taking chunks out of her torso before devouring her lower half, forcing the young woman to wake up screaming in a sweat.

Her suite mates had made it a routine to see who would check on her by what night it was. Lucy had the weekends since she had 8 am classes all week Juvia and Wendy alternated week nights. It embarassed Levy that she still had to be taken care of, but it also helped her create a deep bond with each girl. For the first time in many years, Levy had a family, a sisterhood, between other people besides Jet and Droy. Who knew of her past and still tried to treat her as normal as possible. It filled Levy with warmth and chipped away at the void that still sat on her soul.

" _Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface"_

It was only 3 pm when Levy opened her front door to the empty dorm and trudged into her darkened room wanting to rest after her mental workout. She didn't bother turning on the lights or opening her curtains to bring the light in. Focusing on undressing and putting her pajama shorts and matching tank top, she failed to notice the light snoring coming from her bed. Finally comfortable, she was already half-asleep before she sat on her bed, or better yet, onto the stomach of a slumbering giant. "EEEEEK!"

Levy jumped up and subsequently fell, tripping over her own feet, landing hard on her butt. She laid on her floor fuming as the body on the bed slowly stretched and got up to turn on her light, "Shrimp, if you wanted to share a bed with me, you just had to ask."

 _Stupid Gajeel!_ "Why are you in my bed?" The little bluenette attempted to stand and failed miserably. She had to settle with crawling to the side of her bed and using it as leverage to help her up.

"Gihihihi," _Was he fucking giggling?_ "Oh, Mavis. Just to see you crawl like that, giving me the perfect view of your as-"

"Gaajeeeel!" Levy's face turned cherry red as she tucked her hands underneath her legs, "How did you even get in here?"

He calmed down before answering "Juvia let me in before she took off for class."

 _Tsk_. Juvia had taken to Gajeel when he had come over previously. Maybe it had to do with the culture difference but, of her three roommates, she was the only one who didn't fear Gajeel. In fact, she was always asking him something new that even Levy had to admit she was curious about, like when he got his first piercing and each subsequent one or ifhe had any tattoos. Levy's personal favorite, that went unanswered by a red faced Gajeel, was if he had any piercings underneath his clothing.

She shook herself from the past and focused on the intruder in the present, "You have thirty seconds to explain yourself before I call my RA to remove you."

"Alright, alright." he held his hands up in defense, "My bioChem class was cancelled and I don't have to work tonight, so I came by and see if you wanted to hang out."

For a moment, Levy was stunned. In the many times they had spent time together it was usually a given that they would be staying in, but now that Levy was walking again, she realized the opportunities it presented. They hadn't kissed since the night of the party, nor had they talked about anything remotely like that. "L-like on a d-date?" She watched as his eyes grew wide from her question.

"No!" She flinched at the ferocity of his answer, "I mean, I don't know. Yeah, maybe?" _Was he actually shifting his feet?_ She tried to hold her laughter in at the image before her. Black Steel Gajeel standing unsure of himself and avoiding eye contact. He continued to mumble "I just figured we could grab a bite or something, and study. Nothing really date worthy"

She smiled openly at her friend, "Sure, I'm game for whatever." she responded and quickly tried to quelch the warmth in her belly that burned whenever she saw the smile split his face because of her words.

* * *

 _"Don't know what you're expecting of me"_

The truth was, Gajeel was having withdrawals. He couldn't stay at his place because the temptation to send Jose a text to meet him there was too much. He had hit up the gym that morning to release the extra tension and stress he was feeling, but he may have scared a few underclassmen as he dead-lifted 350 lbs. So when he got the e-mail cancelling his afternoon course, he headed over to Levy's to search for a distraction and fell asleep waiting for her return.

 _Damn this girl is killing me_. Gajeel watched her body move slowly with purpose. The natural sway of her hips with each step down the hall had him mentally reciting pledges and thinking of kittens to prevent the tent that no doubt would pop up at any given moment. When they finally reached the elevator he finally spoke up, "So what did you feel like doing first?"

She put a hand under her chin while pretending to be deep in thought, "Hmmm, I'm starving after that PT session so how about we go grab a late lunch at the student union or something?" The elevator doors opened and she started heading towards the door.

Partly because it would be a long walk and partly because he couldn't stand to look at her rear any longer without touching it, Gajeel suddenly rushed up behind her to pick up the blunette and throw her over his shoulder. "Aaah! GA-JEEL!" He felt little fists beating at his back and quickly wrapped his arms around her legs and placed a hand on her lower back to keep her from kicking her way off of him. "PUT. ME. DOWN."

Without missing a step, he continued on their journey. "Gihi. Not a chance, Squirt. You'll tire yourself out from the walk up the hill and I prefer the view from this point." The little fists quickly left his back and went to her backside to ensure her jean shorts weren't revealing too much.

"Tsk. Stupid Metal Head." Gajeel chuckled as he felt her cross her arms in defeat.

 _"Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes"_

Once in the cafeteria on the bottom floor of the union, Gajeel put Levy down and grabbed two trays. They both walked through and Levy filled up both trays with enough food and drinks for at least five people. Going to the cash register to pay, Gajeel hesitated looking for a spot to safely put down a tray. After a few seconds Levy rolled her eyes and put her hands down into his pockets, "Geeyah! Shrimp, whattayah doing?!"

She pulled a slim piece of leather out of his pocket, "Normally, I would pay, but you gotta make up for carrying me like a sack of potatoes all the way here." He tried to hide his blush from the triumphant smirk on his companion's face.

"Yeah whatever, it's the black card on the right." Levy handed over the card to the cashier as Gajeel moved on to find a table.

He'd finally settled down to eat, hardly waiting for Levy to sit down and eat. It was about two sandwiches in when Gajeel noticed Levy wasn't really eating. "S'wrong, Squirt?"

She ignored the name calling and just shook her head in indifference. "Nothing, just not as hungry as I thought I was, I guess."

Gajeel, put his food down and really gave her a once over, she seemed closed off and she had lost the gleam of excitement in her eye from before. "Levy," She met his gaze at the use of her actual name, "What's on yer mind?"

He could see the internal battle going on behind her hazel eyes and finally resolve. "What do you need these for?" She pulled out his high school metal shop souvenirs and he tried to swallow his food but his throat had dried up.

 _"Every step that I take is another mistake to you"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: What's gonna happen next? Who knows? Not me...well maybe me...plenty of angst left so if you think you see a light at the end of the tunnel, jump to the side cuz the train's gonna run you over!_**

 ** _SpecialShoutout: LittlestMe ~ Thank you! Levy is a fighter and Gajeel will always get caught. Levy is too smart to let him slide by._**

 ** _RepeatingSimplePhrases ~ lol, thanks! and Jet is just looking out for his friend. Albeit, he was a little overly sensitive in his reaction, but eh, C'est La Vie..._**

 ** _RexRay ~ Sorry, about the short chapters. but I'd rather have shorter chapters with quicker updates than longer chapters and longer updates. The longer I have a story/chapter on hold, the longer I let it wait before publishing...Quick and Easy is better, like a band-aid. But thanks about enjoying the story!_**

 ** _Music Credit:_**

 ** _Numb ~ Linkin Park_**


	14. Chapter 14

_"Sweet dreams are made of these. Who am I to disagree?"_

Gajeel had not seen this coming. The spark of curiosity that entered the bluenette's eyes as he fumbled through an explanation of what she held in her hands.

"Gee, Shrimp. It's uh-... Well, ya see..." He ran a hand through his hair, not knowing why he cared about her approval. If anyone else had asked him he wouldn't have been trying this hard to come up with an answer. Taking a deep breath, he steeled his nerves, "It's what I used to snort cocaine with."

"Oh." Levy had simply nodded her head, taking in his words while her mind was going a hundred miles an hour. She continued to nibble her food and avoid eye contact with the man in front of her.

He had stopped eating all together, trying to assess her reaction and if he should go further into details. "I haven't used the stuff in weeks." Levy flashed her eyes to him, silently questioning, "Just been too busy with school and work to fit in a refill." Gajeel avoided the true reason why he quit. It was the high that made him an egotistical jackass, (well, that brought it out more). If he was sober five weeks ago, maybe there could have been a different outcome and that fact still haunts his dreams at night.

Levy took in all the information and Gajeel could practically see the thoughts running through her head. _Of course she disapproves, cocaine is so addicting and dangerous_. Taking a deep breath he continued, "Look Squirt, if you don't want to hang-"

"Can I try some?"

 _"Travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something"_

Gajeel openly gawked at his lunchmate. "Come again Shorty?" He tried to recover his composure, his inner demon tugging along his self-control, as she contemplated repeating her question. _Should I let her try some? **Yes**. Can I go down that path again? **Of course**. Would I be able to stop her? **Why would you?** Would I be able to stop myself? **You won't want to**._

He saw the frustated curiosity on her face, her lips turned into a pout as her hands toyed with the thin pieces of metal, "I was just wondering," Gajeel avoided looking at her mouth as Levy bit her lip in hesistitation but the way her hazel eyes looked as she stared through her lashes was just as bad to his control of his inner demons, "What does it feel like? I've heard it was one of the best highs ever."

The tall man grimaced at her choice of words, "If it's the high you're chasing, don't bother Squirt." **_C'mon, Black Steel, don't be a spoil sport_.** He continued before she could give her rebuttal, " Cocaine can be seductive as much as it is addictive. Stick to your greens, trust me."

"I can just get it from some one else." **She _is_ very resourceful.**

The mumble was so low, it took a minute for Gajeel to register her words. "Oh, no you won't Shrimp! Trust me, its not worth getting into that level of drugs. Its like a fucking fun house of mirrors. Its easy to get lost in them and hard to escape," He continued to eat his meal for a few more minutes before chancing a glance at her. The defiance in the bluenettes's hazel eyes struck him.

* * *

 _"Some of them want to use you; some of them want to get used by you"_

She crossed her arms and leaned against the back of her seat with a huff. "Pfft. You're such a fun sucker." Levy saw his jaw go slack at her terminology and she used it to her advantage. "All Mighty, Black Steel Gajeel can't seem control one cripple while she experiments a little but if you're so set on being a hypocrite, well the-"

 _SLAM_. Levy stopped her rant when a huge fist slammed on the table, causing a few items to fall off the table and grabbing the attention of the few occupants of the tables surrounding them. She stared with wide eyes at the raging brute in front of her trying to keep his voice down to avoid any eavesdroppers, "Dammit, Levy! Its not worth the fucking risk of addiction. Now be a good little Shrimp and eat your fucking food."

She felt the tears threaten to spill from her eyes and she was thankful he was focusing on the plates in front of him. She pushed her chair back while grabbing her cup of soda, _Stupid Gajeel_. Levy didn't wait to see his reaction to the cold liquid that was now covering his lunch and his face but she didn't get away fast enough to not hear the "What the fuck?" the came out of his mouth as she walked as fast as she could without falling over. She felt a little guilty at her behavior, he only had good intentions, but she was tired of being out of control. She needed something drastic to happen to help fix her soul's balance.

There is nothing worse than going through this darkness without that high. Gajeel's company alone couldn't fix the void. Smoking didn't quite do the trick anymore. Something was askew and Levy was determined to figure it out.

"Oi, Get back here Shrimp!"

The short woman quickly weaved throughout the tables at such a pace that she knew her PT would be proud of her, searching for a familiar face to sit with. She could hear the tables screeching as her pursuer bumped into them, not caring for the students sitting at each one. Levy almost burst into tears as she saw a familiar mop of orange hair tied back into a crazy ponytail that stuck out at odds. "Jet!"

 _"Some of them want to abuse you; some of them want to be abused"_

Levy saw his head pop up from his textbook when she called his name. Her legs felt wobbly from the fast pace she was keeping and he must have seen it because her old friend was by her side in a moment, easily catching her waist and held her to his side so she didn't have to work so much. "Levy, what are you thinking?" Jet eased her into the seat opposite him and gave her a quick once over. His face grew grim when he noticed how out of breath she was and the dried tear streaks lining her face. After a quick sweep of the large room, Levy noticed the grim turn into anger as he set eyes on the pierced male heading their way. "Don't move Levy. I'll be right back."

Fear entered the hazel eyes as she saw the friend whom she denied a few weeks earlier stand and approach the raven-haired giant. She couldn't hear the conversation they were having but she flinched when she saw Jet's pointer finger go to the other's chest, poking every few seconds or so. Levy watched with anticipation as she saw the level of ire gradually grow in Gajeel's face with each poke against his chest, his jaw line tensing at every word. She jumped up in fear screaming, "No Gajeel!" She could only watch as a quick hand finally grabbed the pointer finger and the owner's other hand sweep up from the side in a closed fist to make contact with the poor unsuspecting jaw that belonged to her friend. Levy whimpered as she saw the rage filled crimson eyes focus on her.

"You think you're ready to make fucking grown ass decisions about your own life yet you run away like a scared child the moment things don't go your way!" Gajeel started yelling at her. "Get real, Levy! Come and find me when you're ready to put your big girl panties on and have a real conversation with me." He gave one last look at the man below him before turning away and storming off, "Get Carrot Top some ice, and be grateful his jaw is not broken."

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry that it's been so long since an update. Shit has really hit the fan in my life. Long story short, I'm now the temporary guardian of my 11 year niece and I now have to deal with a whole lot of red tape and court stuff. So here's a quick chap. and I'll try to make my updates more frequent again. Otherwise, I'm sorry. :(_**

 ** _SpecialShoutout: AyaEisan~ oh, no judgement from Levy. perks of being a stoner - less judgemental in people's life choices. Thanks for loving it!_**

 ** _Littlestme~ no withdrawal chapter...yet...and yeah, gonna have to put a little more effort in the side character's interacting so I can build some momentum on plot points. Thanks for the compliments. :)_**

 ** _RepeatingSimplePhrases~ Haha, it's okay. I'm just glad you still like it._**

 ** _Music Credit:_**

 ** _Tainted Love ~ Soft Cell/Marilyn Manson (take your pick)_**

 ** _A/N: someone pointed out to me that most (all) of my songs are pretty outdated...I think I'm entering my "New music is shit stage" Someone help me please! I need more current music in my library! Any suggestions?_**


	15. Chapter 15

_"You've got this new head filled up with smoke"_

Levy stayed with Jet for the rest of the day, eventually falling asleep in his dorm, which was located on the fifth floor of the same building. She stretched out on the twin bed and felt the arm around her waist tighten. With a sigh, _he always wants to be so close_ , she lifted herself up, causing her bed mate to open his eyes to the soft light in creeping into the room from his window. She found the small pipe that they used last night and searched under the bed for the plastic bag filled with herbs.

After packing the bowl, she handed the pipe and a lighter to her host and watched as he took in a deep breath with the flame hovering over it. He handed it over and Levy took her hit while he coughed his out and she noticed his wince in pain as the force of his coughs caused him to strain the bruised bone on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Jet." The bluenette apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time. Her fingers slowly ghosting over the discolored jawline of her friend as she let out her smoke.

His grimace made her withdraw her fingers, "S'alright Levy. I kinda deserved it." He took another hit and gave her a sheepish smile, slowly letting his smoke out, as she looked at him in confusion, "I should have put more faith in you. Instead of being the wind at your back, I became like everyone else and just started blowing air in your face." He paused to look at her as she processed his words, "Of course, I hadn't expected the blow to come from a 200 lb giant that lifts three times my weight, but I guess that was just fate saying I should have spoken with you sooner."

His apprehensive laugh eased Levy's mind just a little bit. _Maybe we can go back to being friends again_. The hope that filled her chest made tears come to her face and Jet wrinkled his face in concern, "What's really bothering you Lev? Do I need to get Droy up here and get Team Shadow Gear into effect again?"

She laughed at the memory of her two friends dressing up in black and hiding in her room to help 'fight the Shadow Men' from her nightmares. She replied, "No, but I do miss our pow wows together, maybe we should go visit him some weekend," before killing the bowl and setting the pipe back down under his bed.

The smile that spread on her friend's face brought a glowing warmth into her heart, she missed him and Droy. "Sounds good to me, O-liv-ia!" He dodged the pillow thrown at his face with a high pitched yelp.

"You swore you would never call me by that while up here!" Levy couldn't stop the red from creeping onto her face and she couldn't help the way her eyes darted around the room, confirming that no one could hear her. They both fell over themselves in a giggling fit as the THC set into their systems, causing them both to relax and enjoy each other's company.

* * *

 _"I've got my veins all tangled close"_

Gajeel went straight home after the disaster that he would call his first real date and immediately proceeded to trash it. Rage from losing his cool with Jet and the onslaught of his withdrawals came bubbling over and he was finally ready to give it all up. The weeks of sobriety had only brought discomfort and a low gpa to start the semester off with. _Fucking Shrimp. Leave it to the tiny harpy to make me want to use so badly._

Without giving it much thought he quickly pulled his cell phone out and sent an all too familiar text to a number he all but memorized. After pressing the send button he sighed in defeat and sagged into his couch as he assessed the damage done in his blind rage. The television screen was shattered with the remote still sticking out from it. The coffee table that usually separated his couch from the tv was flipped over thanks to a kick that connected to it and sent it flying across the room. Gajeel winced at the many holes running along the walls of his apartment, _So much for the deposit_.He closed his eyes with his face looking up to the ceiling and tried to slow his breathing down.

Gajeel didn't know how long he sat like that but the soft knock at his door had him at attention. _Shrimp?_ He crossed the room in two strides and opened the door. Not waiting to be invited in, the long haired woman swayed inside the apartment with a devious smile on her lips. "Long time, no see Gajeel." She dragged a perfectly manicured hand across his chest as she passed the dumbfounded man in front of her. "Jose sends his regards."

It took a few seconds for Gajeel's brain to catch up with the conversation, "Yeah, okay. You are more than welcome inside my apartment, thanks for asking." He stated sarcastically as he shut the door. "What the hell do you want Minerva?"

He rolled his eyes at the pout she formed her face in. "I'm just coming to drop off the goods you ordered." She reached into the center of her v-neck sweater that barely concealed her breasts and pulled out a baggy with a good sized rock in it and dropped it into the hand Gajeel had put out. "I've missed you and your iron, Black Steel." Gajeel closed his hand into a fist over the drugs and pushed the intruder away as her hands started drifting to the bulge in his pants, "Ah, and it looks like you've missed me too."

 _I miss Shrimp_. "Fuck off Minerva," he retorted before moving out of her reach, "Just because my dragon can tell when easy prey is near, doesn't mean I want what everyone else down the street has had." He smirked at the gasp she made and cut off her reply, "I'm sure Ryos or Bixlow can satisfy that need just as well as I can."

 _"To the jukebox bars you frequent"_

"You're a fucking asshole, Gajeel." She slapped his face before opening the door to leave, "Jose says its on the house."

The slam that came after her exit and the sting she left on his face sent a wave of satisfaction down his spine, _Tsk, good riddance_. He turned his attention to the stuff in his hand and let out the heavy sigh that he didn't know he was holding in. Gajeel tossed the clear baggy on his kitchen counter before walking into his restroom to start his shower, getting ready for work.

 _"The safest place to hide"_

After pulling his jacket on and Gajeel checked his cell phone for any miss texts, _C'mon, Shrimp text me already_. He couldn't believe he said that to her, but that ginger of a friend that she has had no business spewing that fucking nonsense at him.

 ** _"Carrot top, I need you to move so I can talk to Shorty."_**

 ** _"No, and that's not her fucking name. I don't think_ Levy _wants to talk to you right now and at the moment, what she says goes."_**

 ** _Gajeel rolled his eyes in irritation, "Like you fucking know what she wants. You've been M.I.A. for the last few weeks, a lot can happen in that amount of time."_**

 ** _He saw the rage enter Jet's eyes as a clenched fist with one finger sticking out came up to poke him in the chest, "How fucking_ dare _you think that you know anything about Levy. You've been in her life a little over a month. I've known her for her whole fucking life. She's my best friend and any absence of mine is only due to the fact that I'm an idiot who tried to give her space. You've known her for a fucking month and you have the audacity to think you know what's best for her? Fuck you, Black Steel. I've been there since day one and she knows it. All that knowing you has gotten her is raped and in rehab tryi-"_**

Gajeel didn't know what came over him, but fuck it if he was going to let anyone remind him that Levy's current condition was his own fucking fault. He eyed the baggy on his way out and his inner demons warring inside him finally took over. His hands felt as if they were in autopilot as they opened the baggy and started breaking the rock into a powder.

 _"A long night spent with your most obvious weakness"_

* * *

 _"You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want"_

"Luuuccy, I don't wanna socialize with people tonight." Levy pouted for what seemed like the 20th time in just as many minutes. It had been two weeks since the cafeteria fiasco and she was officially discharged from her therapy regimen, so Levy had let her roommates talk her into a girl's night and apparently that meant going out in public. The still blunette was more self conscious as ever of her hair as the blue faded slowly out. The left side of her skull had short, spikey blonde tufts coming out and the short woman's tall roommate was working on braiding the right side to give off a faux hawk feel to it.

"Levy, I don't understand how you can hate your hair." The tall blonde said as her fingers moved deftly, "You look like a total badass. Besides Mira and Erza have been asking for you at the bar."

"How the hell are you gonna get Wendy in? She is only 17. Why can't we just watch Netflix and stuff our faces with chocolate?" Levy had to admit that her roommate had a point. With all her makeup done to Lucy's standard and the new hairstyle, it was almost as if there was a whole new Levy staring back in the mirror. It was empowering. _Hmm, new hair. New Levy. New Rules_. She couldn't help the surge of excitement that came with her new revelation.

"Mira's boyfriend is working the doors tonight, so long as she doesn't make it obvious, Wendy can just walk in with then rest of us." After teasing the loose hair down the center, Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder's and stared at her completed work with a small smirk of satisfaction. "C'mon, let's go get dressed."

 **~~2 hours later~~**

' _'Cause you are everything I'm not"_

"I can't believe you convinced me to wear this out in public." Levy grumbled through gritted teeth as they walked though the crowded parking lot. She hugged her coat as tight as it would allow to try to cover herself up, the techno beats pouring out of the bar reaching them all the way out here. Lucy had picked the brightest bra Levy owned coupled with a plain white tank top. Her tall roommate had also dug out an old rainbow tutu from Levy's childhood dancing days and paired it with the matching boyshort underwear for her bra. Completing the look were the thigh high rainbow socks they each sported and her converse. "I look like a fucking bag of Skittles threw up on me."

"Oh come on Levy," Mira glanced at her self conscious friend, "You look cute. I think Gajeel will appreciate your efforts for Theme night." The bluenette stared openly at the tall white haired senior who was dressed in three different colored bras a small shrug to cover her shoulders and the same amount of underwear, covered only by a thin piece of tulle that Levy was almost certain was not made for a child playing dress up with how see through it was.

"G-Gajeel is gonna be there," She it ignored the quiver in her voice and tightened her jacket once more.

Mira nodded, reveling in the blush on her new friend's, "Mmhmm, he's working the door with Laxus tonight. Speaking of which, Wendy come close to me now." The group shifted into the agreed upon formation as they approached the door. _Be cool, Levy. He is just a guy. Just a regular giant. A regular, sexy, brooding giant._ Levy's throat dried suddenly and she tried to smooth her tutu down under her jacket before looking up into the crimson eyes boring into her own hazels.

* * *

 _"And we lay, we lay together just not too close, too close"_

Gajeel saw the group approaching and instantly recognized the two older females from across the lot. He gave his buddy a nudge with an elbow, "Looks like your girl's on her way over Spark Plug"

Laxus picked his head up from the current customer in front of him to smirk and turn back to the I.D. in his hand. "Levy's looking good."

The blonde mumbled so low that his whisper creeped into Gajeel's ear, taking a moment for it to completely settle into his brain. With another quick look before patting down the next person wanting entrance, he laid eyes on the shortest one of the group and instantly felt the blow to his center as he saw her walking up apprehensively. _She's fucking beautiful_. His hands worked on muscle memory alone as his focus shifted to the bluenette making her way to him. He drank in her appearance liking the way the socks elongated her legs and her coated wasn't long enough to completely hide the tutu surrounding her derriere and to top it all off, he was digging the new hairstyle she was trying.

Gajeel was still drowning in all things Levy when the pretty set of golden green eyes set on his scarlet pair. Determination set in her eyes as she spoke to him, "Do you like what you see, Metal Head?" He tried to hide the shock from his eyes when she broke their stare war to hand over her I.D. to Laxus. After pretending to look at it, he handed it back and allowed her to step towards Gajeel, focusing on their interaction. "Careful now, don't want to break me with those massive hands of yours."

He looked incredulously from the sassy bluenette to the surprised faces of her companions for the night. Erza held a small, prideful grin while the others had different levels of shock. Mirajane let out a low whistle while arching her eyebrows. The self control that Gajeel had to constantly keep in check while around her was spreading thin as his hands ghosted over her body, not really wanting to touch her but desperately dying to feel her soft skin.

His hands stopped at her hips as he pulled the jacket to bring her flush against his body and he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Shorty, the only thing that will be breaking tonight is your bed frame if you keep this attitude up. Nice outfit, orange just became my favorite color." With a nip at her ear, Gajeel let the small woman go as she gasped and tugged her jacket over her chest even tighter. He let out a low chuckle as her pale cheeks filled to a nice cherry red as she glared at him until she walked into the bar.

Dragging his attention to the remaining group he looked at all their shocked faces. "What?" Even Laxus had his mouth slightly open and wasn't even taking any I.D.s. The mischevious glint he saw in Mira and the tall blonde's eyes unsettled him. "Tsk. Just let them in Laxus, you know they're clean."

The blonde brute waited until all the females had passed, stopping only for Mira to give a quick kiss on his cheek on the way in, before punching Gajeel in the shoulder, "I think Mira is planning your wedding already."

"Shut it Laxus. Unless you want to pair that ugly scar of yours with a bruise, you shut your fucking cake hole." _Fucking She-Demon_.

* * *

 _"And we lay, we lay together just not too close, too close"_

Levy was surprised she was actually enjoying herself. Sure the mishap at the door was unexpected but she should have known Gajeel would have played dirty. _Mmm, I bet he does a lot of dirty things- WHAT? No, Levy pull yourself together, he punched your best friend in the face. Be angry_! Her inner dialogue went unnoticed by her surroundings as the group she came in with started dancing around their table to the beats that spit out of the speakers. Levy stood to join her comrades as a final thought slipped into her mind, _Yeah, get angry and have hot hot hate sex with the giant._

They were all in their own world as the music pumped out of the speakers and scantily clad brunette came up to them with a tray in her hands loaded with enough shots for at least five for each female. "Last call ladies, drink up cuz I'm officially OFF THA CLOCK!" Cana waited until everyone had a shot glass in their hands before shouting "To Levy! The badass mutha -shut yo mouth- that can finally hang with her nakama!"

Levy was certain that if her cheeks weren't already blushed from the copious amount of alcohol in her system, she would be beet red from all the attention. "Thank you guys! I couldn't have done it without any of you. Even that jerkwad of a doorman over there." she felt the tears prickle her eyes as she smiled at her new family.

"Oi! Enough of the waterworks Shrimp!" Cana pounded her fist on the table as the music came to a lull and stood on her chair to grab the DJs attention, "Bixlow keep it pumping! We're still dancing over here." Levy turned to see a tall, broad shouldered male nod in agreement and stuck his tongue out as the next song started up, banging his head to the beat.

All the girls 'Woo'd and reached for another shot as the bouncers started kicking out the public crowd. Levy felt her arm being pulled towards the now empty dance floor and turned her head to see Cana winking at her. In a last ditch effort, she dropped the jacket in her hands and managed to grab Lucy, who then grabbed Wendy, who grabbed Erza, creating a chain of girls on stumbling through tables and chairs. They created a small circle of swaying hips and jumping around to the fast paced music. For once, Levy finally let go of everything, and the large abyss in her soul seemed a little smaller. She danced without a care in the world not noticing the fact that she had caught the attention of a certain raven haired man.

* * *

 _"I just wanna break you down so badly"_

Gajeel kept popping his head through the entrance of the building trying to catch a glimpse of a certain bluenette. "Dude, just go in already. I doubt we'll get any more crowds in tonight." Laxus urged him on.

"Tsk. You're probably just saying that cuz Mira promised you head or something if you could get me to talk to Shrimp." Gajeel rolled his eyes at his co-worker and long time friend. "Besides, we haven't talked in weeks. Last I checked, she had some growing up to do." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Okay two things:One-" Laxus held up his index finger for emphasis, "You need to get your head out of your ass and see that the girl is head over heels for you. And two-" a second finger goes up, " I am DEFINITELY saying this cuz Mira promised me head tonight." The two men laughed as Gajeel pushed the blonde's hand away, "But seriously Gaj, if you both dig each other what's the big deal? Is it the whole, ya know, rape thing?" Laxus looked around and dropped his voice to avoid any eavesdropping while still keeping his attention to his pierced friend, waiting for a response.

"Nah, she doesn't even remember most of that night." He ran a hand through his hair and blew air out his mouth, "It's complicated. One minute we're fine and having a great time and the next minute, I open my stupid mouth and she's storming off."

Laxus looked as if he were thinking things over in his mind, "I got it!" He snapped his fingers and straightened out while Gajeel turned his head to listen, " Next time don't talk, just do."

 _"Well I trip over everything you say"_

"Pfft. Okay Nike." Gajeel sputtered out, "it's about time we clear out the bar."

His companion checked the time and nodded in agreement. They opened the doors and put the stoppers down to get the stench of crowded humans to waft out. Gajeel left the open area to Laxus while he checked the arcade and bathrooms. After ensuring everyone was cleared out, he took his set up out and had one last hit before letting the cleaning crew in and making his way back to the dance floor.

The powdered courage had him with his back straighter and left him feeling invincible, well at least until he saw Her with her friends. His breath was caught in his chest as the blue minx was swaying her hips and moving her body to the beat of the music. A knot in his stomach started twisting when she started jumping up and down to the faster tempo, her perky breasts emphasising the motion.

"You're gonna swallow a fly if you dont shut your mouth soon." Gajeel turned his attention to his white haired friend who was hanging onto his co-worker.

"Yeah yeah, from what I heard, the only one swallowing tonight is you." He sent a quick wink to Laxus before Mira responded.

"At least see that she gets home safely. Whether it's her home or yours." The maniacal laughter that came out of her usually melodious mouth set Gajeel on edge, "I'm sure she wasn't staring at the door all night for nothing." With that, Gajeel gave the she demon his full attention but she was already out the back door with Laxus, not giving him a chance to question her for anything else.

* * *

 _"I just wanna break you down so badly"_

She was on her fourth 'Cana Shot' and still dancing with her roommates when she felt his arms wrap around her and his nose piercing graze the nape of her neck. "Can we talk Shrimp?" His voice was just a breath over her skin.

Levy tried to convince herself that the warmth she felt begin to pool in her lower abdomen was from the alcohol and had nothing to do with the man wrapped around her. Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded in agreement before letting Lucy know where she was going, who then dutifully gave a look of concern to the bluenette, to which Levy reassured her everything was ok.

She let him grab her hand and lead her out the front door, grabbing her jacket on the way out. She had to rush her steps to keep with his leisurely pace, _Remember, you are angry with the way he treats your friends. He thinks of you as a stupid kid who can't make decisions for herself._ She steeled her inner self as he turned to face her, stopping at his motorcycle. They just stood there, looking at each other for a full minute before Levy crossed her arms, about to spew out her anger at how he treated her the last time they had spoken but he beat her to break the silence.

"How's Carrot Top?" Gajeel rubbed the back of his head avoiding her gaze.

She opened her mouth and quickly shut it, not expecting that to be the first subject approached, "He's fine." Levy watched as he nodded his head in response, still avoiding eye contact. "Actually, he's great. Jet loves the attention from his female classmates that the bruise gives him." A smile played on her lips at the memories of her blushing friend.

Levy looked up to find Gajeel staring at her mouth, she immediately bit her lip in nervousnessness and watched as the crimson orbs darkened with want. Her breath hitched and she covered her mouth with one hand while keeping the other crossed around her torso. Gajeel shook his head to focus and got on his bike, "Get on" he said gruffly, leaning forward to give her some room.

Not confident in her newfound ability to grasp and hold on she took an unsure step back, "I don't know. I think I drank too much, I'm gonna fall off the back of it."

Gajeel played with his lip ring while he thought of an alternative. Levy just wanted to take his face in her hands and feel his surprisingly soft lips against hers once again. Finally he lifted and backed up on the bike and he said, "Well, then sit in front."

 _"In the worst way"_

She openly gaped at the giant on the hog in front of her. "Excuse me?" Levy went through a dozen alternatives in her mind and didn't like any of them. She didn't want to walk home since she had been standing all night and her legs were going to give out any minute. There was no way he would carry her there, she would puke from the vertigo and she didnt want to go back to her roommates and leave this moment hanging.

"Well, are ya coming or not Shorty?" He held a hand out for her to use as leverage.

With a big breath that she let out, Levy sent a quick irritated look to him, "Yeah I'm coming." she grabbed his hand before adding, "And I've got a name ya know." She straddled the bike facing him and he quickly adjusted so that both his legs were under hers and her arms were wrapped around his chest, dragging his fingers along her skin when he needed to move a limb. Trying to ignore the blatant proximity between their cores, Levy shifted so there was a little space between their bodies wishing she had more than just a small tutu and underwear between them.

Gajeel sent her a quick wink, starting the bike and said, "Yeah, sure ya do" before taking off with such speed that Levy was startled into tightening her body around his and burying her face in his chest.

It took three minutes. Three measly minutes for them to get in front of her dorm. Three minutes for all the anger she harbored to dissipate as she clung to his muscular body. Three minutes for the warmth to pool between her legs as she shifted against his obvious hard on. Levy reveled in the power she had over him, with every shift her legs made, her arms felt his abs tighten in concentration.

They sat idle for about a minute with Levy clinging to him before Gajeel cut off the motor and whispered huskily in her ear "You're gonna have to get off before I take off and have my way with you at my place" He placed his hands on either side of her hips underneath her jacket, circling his thumbs over her skin.

Emboldened, she tightened her hold on him and rolled her hips against him as she brought her head up to whisper in his ear, remembering their last conversation, "But I wore my big girl panties just for you." Leaving a trail of kisses along his jawline she finally captured his lips with hers drinking him in after the drought they went through. He opened his mouth willingly and let her explore his wonderous cavern with her eager tongue. She let out a long sigh as his hands explored her torso, bringing a growl up from his throat as he slammed her hips into his and reached for the ignition.

Levy heard a mumbled "fuck it" as he took off from the building and couldn't help the giggle that bubbled out as she kept held hold on him, leaving kisses along any part of him she could.

 _"I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: sorry this chapter is so jumpy (and sorry for apologizing in every author's note, maybe my pen name should be Aries lol) but if your confused with the time hop, the first two blocks are right after the argument and the rest is two weeks later. Also, wow this is a long chapter, actually the longest chapter so far by at least 2,500 words, but I wouldn't get used to it. I guess I'm just making up for lost time._**

 ** _SpecialShoutout: I can't see any of the reviews nor am I gettingam email for them. I can see the counts go up on the story link but no new reviews pop up for me :/ Anyone know what's going on?_**

 ** _Music Credit:_**

 ** _MakeDamnSure ~ Taking Back Sunday_**


	16. Trigger Warning: Lemon and Rape

**_TRIGGER WARNING: Lemon and rape in the following chapter._**

* * *

 _"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?"_

Levy was grateful for the empty roads towards Gajeel's place. Every stoplight and stop sign had both riders grasping at each other's bodies. One particularly long red light had the bluenette laying back while Gajeel made quick work of her tutu, throwing it on the ground and kicking the bike back into gear to keep driving.

"Hey! That wa-" Any complaint she had would have to wait as Gajeel sped down the pavement and Levy had to focus on not falling off. Oh, I'll make him pay for that. The chill she expected to set in never came due to her close proximity to the man in front of her. His leather jacket fell over her thighs and blocked the warmth in from her heated center.

 _"Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb"_

It seemed to take forever to get to his apartment, but finally she felt the bike turn into a parking lot and waited while he maneuvered between the already parked vehicles. Entering an empty one along the brick building between two trucks, she noticed he had effectively put them in a blind spot, only visible if you were walking the lot and crossed their slotted two lines.

"Finally" a shiver was sent down Levy's spine from the raw hunger in Gajeel's voice. A part of her mind was hesitant now that they were alone again. The edges around the void in her memory and her soul throbbed softly, sending a warning through her body. She opened her eyes and found the shadows of her nightmares brushing against her skin, _Am I- Am I hallucinating?_

 _"Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold"_

His large, nimble hands made quick work along her body under her jacket as they grazed against any surface he could find. Levy watched as his hands chased away the shadow hands, taking the chill they brought and leaving a hot trail of want in its place. She grabbed onto the collar of his leather jacket and forced their lips together, both tongues warring for dominance. When he was finally allowed entry, she sucked on his pierced muscle until he let out a primal growl. Gajeel's hands had finally reached her two peaks and she broke their kiss, letting out a moan and pumping her hips as his fingers teased the perked buds through the thin fabric of her bra and t-shirt. He used his free mouth to travel kisses and hips along her neck and collar bone as he laid her back against the bike and handlebars.

She suddenly felt the chill of night from the sudden loss of his body but it was replaced as the warmth in her abdomen coiled and pooled between her legs. The handle bar dug into her right shoulder bringing back the ghost of a memory. Cringing at the sudden pain, she looked to her side to see a sudden flare of the shadows again. This time circling her shoulder blade trailing around her arm and neck, she gasped at the constriction she suddenly felt to her trachea. _What the heck is going on?_ Unaware of her inner turmoil, Gajeel gave a sudden bite into her neck and started sucking, bringing the shadows in tighter at first but they suddenly released their grip as she felt his cold fingers on her special bundle through her underwear. "Ga-Aahjeel," all she could do was moan in pleasure as the pressure from his fingertips played circles on her womanhood and the pressure from his mouth sucking on her neck wrought shivers up and down her spine.

 _"Until you find it there and lead it back home"_

He took his mouth off of her with a pop, "Do you know how long I've been dreaming about this, Shorty?" His voice was gravelly and the lust Levy could hear in it only produced more moisture in her center. The pressure building in her stomach from his hand brought in another wave of darkness her hands lifted to his torso wanting to push him off but needing to have his touch. Eventually, Levy just let the tendrils of the shadows to wrap around her body, ignoring the fear they exuded from her and she let her hands explore his body, slipping under his black shirt to trace patterns along his chiseled stomach, as he continued "All the sleepless nights, waiting for your text, I spent touching myself wishing it was you touching me.."

She reached his chest and found both his nipples pierced, _oh Gods. Why on earth did it take this long for us to do this?_ She tweaked his piercing with a tentative hand, causing him to emit another growl as he ducked his head to bite her hardened nipple through the fabric. Once again, she felt the shadows reach out and lick at her breasts, but the bewitching lust that Gajeel had brought out of her made it easier to ignore the terror of the hallucinations. Levy let out a hiss at the pleasurable sting that came from her chest as she finally mustered a response, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to make me feel like this. Like a woman in heat instead of just some stupid kid trying to play the big leagues."

 _"Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me"_

Gajeel stopped his ministrations and picked his head up to look at the lust filled hazel eyes staring at him, "Levy, there are many things I want you to feel tonight." One of his fingers slipped past the orange barrier of cloth and trailed along the inside of her slick petals before reaching her inner core, circling around the edge before delving in, he continued "and none of them are remotely close to childish." He swallowed her cry of pleasure into his mouth as his hand started pumping, making sure to keep his thumb on her clitoris to further her titillation.

All Levy could do was bury her hands into his long soft hair, pulling and tugging as the pressure built up in her body. Her hands controlled his head but his hands controlled her body and she let out a soft cry as her inner muscles were being stretched when he entered another finger. Gajeel put his other hand between her lower back and the bike urging her into a seated position. Levy took the new angle and started grinding her center over his hand; she bounced on his fingers and he still moved his wrist to her pace. Each of her movements caused a constriction from the growing shadows. Her pulse quickened in fear as she felt them consume her entirely, _I'm not gonna make it. I need to stop. I can't breathe._ She tried to make a noise for him to stop, but couldn't form a word as a shadow made it's way down her throat. "Uunnh.." The moans she was making only further spurred the large man on and they connected again at the lips.

 _"Breathe into me and make me real"_

Levy felt the edge of the cliff coming and she was terrified. Her body kicked into automatic and quickened its pace as she tightened around his hand and jumped over the figurative precipice. The explosion inside of the bluenette was pure light. The tight hold that all the shadows held on her instantly loosened, chased away as the wave of fantasma rolled through her body as her vision went white with ecstasy. Her cry of pleasure was cut off by his mouth as he tried to make gentle shushing noises. Her whole body rocked against him as she felt her juices start to drip out of her pantyline. She hugged him tightly to her, bringing his erection flush against her thigh, and stole quick kisses from him, "More, Gajeel." she panted, "I need more than that." He wrapped her legs back around him and kicked his leg over to get off the bike. As he carried her across the parking lot, she looked over his shoulder and could already feel the shadows creeping back up, encircling them both, and her need for him only grew, "Gajeel, I need you inside me." she softly mewled into his ear, smiling when she felt him quicken his pace to his apartment door.

 _"Bring me to life"_

* * *

 _"(Wake me up) Wake me up inside"_

Gajeel had never felt so alive. The way his blue minx looked quivering in passion under him when they were on the bike almost made him cum right then and there. _Holy shit, this feels way better than what I dreamt of and I'm not even fucking in her yet_. He made quick steps over the parking lot as she clung to him her breath hot against his ear. He fumbled with his keys trying to get the right one inside the keyhole. When he finally got the right key in and turned, he rocked the tiny woman around him against the door and went directly for her mouth.

He growled at the pleasure he felt when she pulled at his hair while their tongues danced together and pulled back to nip at her swollen bottom lip. His hands reached down to grab her two cheeks and he squeezed them as he pushed her center against his erection, loving the way she moaned into his mouth, "Fuck me, Gajeel" Her breathless words coming out and planting a seed of need in his belly. _Oh, don't worry little Shrimp. I fully intend to._ Opening the door that led into his apartment, he carried Levy in and slammed it shut with a kick.

He noticed she already had his jacket halfway down his arms as she nipped along his clavicle and making a hot trail of saliva as she licked up his neck to nibble at his ear. Gajeel made it all the way to his dining room table before he had to taste her again. He placed her on the table and smirked when she gave a confused look to her surroundings, "Don't worry Shorty, I'm just having my dessert before the main course."

 _"(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside"_

Wasting no time with any more pleasantries, he tore the tank top away from Levy and she gasped as she heard the rip that the fabric made. "Gajeel Redfox! If you tear one more piece of clothing off of me, you are going to have to finish this night by yourself!" He laughed at the way her cheeks puffed out in indignation but stopped short when he saw the lust in her eyes.

"Oh yeah? I think you're bluffing." Gajeel lowered his mouth to grasp a bra strap that had fallen off of her shoulder and tugged at it with his teeth. He enjoyed the way her eyes flared up in anger only to be overpowered by the passion building up in her body. Despite his words, he reached around her and undid her clasps and moved his head to take it off of her, dropping the fabric from his mouth. He left a trail of kisses down her abdomen and grasped the orange fabric around her pelvis, licking his lips as he noticed the darkened damp spots created when they were on the bike, and slowly dragged it down her toned thighs, continuing until it cleared her legs completely. Gajeel settled in between her legs, leaning his head down towards her center, and placed a palm on Levy's stomach, pushing her to lay down on the table, "You're gonna need help to finish yourself once I'm done with ya."

With that last sentence, he placed his mouth over the bundle of nerves at the top of her flower. She cried out and bucked her hips almost instantaneously, placing her legs over each of his shoulders. He felt her hands reach into his locks and start massaging his scalp, _Fuck, this girl is going to be the death of me._ His tongue lapped out and he revelled in the taste of her previous orgasm. Licking up her sweet juices, he moved his mouth to her core and let his piercing play along the inside edges of her tunnel and he felt her nails digging into his scalp, _but it would be a fucking great death._

 _"(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark"_

He two fingers replaced his tongue as he moved back up to her clit and let her control his motion as her hands moved his head up and down along her folds. She bucked her hips up and her breathing became erratic, and Gajeel could hear her murmers of 'Almost there' and 'So close'. He slipped in a third finger to help her over the edge and he could feel her core tightened around his digits for a second time and her legs squeezed his head. "Aaah! Gajeeeel!" He didn't bother covering her screams since they were in the apartment now.

"Gihi, I hoped you would be a screamer." He stood up and went to pick her up off the table, but Levy laid a rainbow foot in the middle of his chest, stopping his approach.

She sat up and stared at his, "You are wearing way too much clothing." Taking the hint, he quickly kicked his boots and socks off and grabbed the neckline of his shirt, "Rip it off" Gajeel quirked an eyebrow at the demanding vixen that sat on his table who simply crossed one leg over the other leaning back on her hands waiting for her demands to be met. It's only fair, in one quick motion, the shirt tore down his front revealing his large, muscular chest.

 _"(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run"_

Beckoning him closer, he obliged her demands, uncrossing her legs so he could settle in between them and she quickly bent her head, taking his piecing into her mouth and nibbling on it while her hand went to play with the other. The sensations running through Gajeel made him want to pull her off and take her right then and there. His hands moved fast over his belt buckle and jean buttons as she continued to leave a trail of kisses over his upper body. "Mmm, Gajeel." She looked up from her position as he looked down into her darkened hazel eyes, "You taste so good."

He let his jeans drop with his black boxers, freeing his throbbing member, and quickly stepped out of them as he bent his face to take her lips into his again. Gajeel bucked his hips involuntarily as he felt her small hands encircle him. Opening his eyes to look at her reaction, he felt his ego swell into his chest as her thumb crossed over the tip of him and her eyes widened as she came into contact with the metal there. "Gihi, something wrong Shrimp?" He closed his eyes as she tightened her grip at his words.

"Of course not," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Just taking notes to tell Juvia later."

With that he muttered an "oh no you don't" and picked her up off the table and flipped her. Her squeals only furthered his desire, _such a fucking cute noise from a fucking cute Squirt_. He took a moment to admire her rear, sliding his hands down her sides to come to rest on her cheeks, to which he gave a generous squeeze and the way her thigh high socks accentuated her ass almost put him over the edge. "Uh, Shrimp," He laughed at the irate look she had on her face when she looked back, "You're really short."

 _"(I can't wake up) Before I come undone"_

"No fucking shit-AAaha!" Gajeel effectively silenced her retort by picking her up completely and wrapping her legs around him while her back still faced him. He wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady and used his other hand to grab his member, teasing her by dragging it along her slit to moisten his tip for her channel. "Oh my Gods, Ga-aaaHjeeel!" She whimpered as he slowly entered her tight core and he nearly busted his seed from the way she started moving her hips as she adjusted to his size.

Gajeel decided to use this time to make his way over to his bedroom, but only made it to his door as she tried to bounce on him more frequently, "Shiiiit, Levy." He put her up against the door and she caught herself by picking up her hands and splaying them on the wood. Gripping her hips, he thrusted hard and fast into her, reveling in the sound of skin hitting skin. One of his hands wandered up to her breasts and his fingers found her nipple and gave it a tight pinch, all the while not slowing his pumping.

He felt her legs tighten around him and he moved closer to her body so her could whisper in her ear, "You're so fucking tight, Shrimp," he nibbled at her earlobe and she moved her head giving him access to her neck. Taking the opening, he put his mouth on her neck and started to nibble and suck while bringing his hands back down to her hips, sneaking a hand down over her apex, his fingers finding her clit and rubbing it to the tempo of his pelvis. Just when he thought she couldn't feel any tighter, Gajeel felt the muscles of her core grip his shaft and reveled in her cries of pleasure. As her juices spread around him, she arched her back in ecstasy and the new angle was enough for Gajeel to feel a tingling go down his spine, building up the pressure and he spurt his seed into her, the muscles still pumping and squeezing at him.

Too soon, though, she went limp in his arms and Gajeel was grateful for the door as a support because he was about to collapse as well, _holy shit that was amazing._ Carefully sliding out of her, he turned her only to see her already half-asleep with a small smile ghosting her face. "Gihi, sweet dreams, Shorty" He put a hand behind her legs and carried her bridal style through the door and gently laid her on his bed, tucking her in and giving her forehead a kiss before going around and sliding in on the other side. He nuzzled his face in her hair and brought her body closer to his before closing his eyes and letting sleep enter his mind.

 _"(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become"_

 **~~~~~The next morning~~~~**

Gajeel woke up to an empty bed and a frown covered his face until he heard the shower running. Getting out of bed he made his way over and crept the door open slowly. Thanking Mavis for his foresight to buy a clear shower curtain, he drank in the sight before him. The way the water bounced off her breasts made his groin twitch and throb. He made it to the curtain and popped his head in, "Can I join ya?"

It was almost comical the way she jumped up and screamed but the sting of the slap she brought forth made Gajeel make a mental note to never scare her again. "Stupid Gajeel!" He noticed the marked difference in her face as a blush started to creep into it as her eyes looked down and she bit her lip. Following her gaze, he remembered that he was still naked, "I'm j-just about finished. M-maybe next time." She shut the water off and went to open the curtain, reaching for the towel she had found in his cabinets. "But I will need some clothes."

He faintly remembered all the ripped clothing last night, "Oh, yeah. Gihi" He pointed to his bedroom, "Shirts are in the second drawers in the center and shorts are right below it." He grabbed another towel, "Make yourself at home, I'll be just a minute" and started his water up again. With a nod she went to leave, but he grabbed her and brought them close together, giving her a long, patient kiss until she melted into his body. He pulled away, to see her opening her eyes that were once again filled with desire, "That was a great 'talk' we had last night, Shorty. We should do it again soon."

The irritation that flashed in her eyes made him smile, "I have a name you know." He waved her off with a 'Yeah, yeah' as he stepped into the shower. In a huff, she went up to the toilet and, with a set smirk, flushed it.

"Gye-ow! LEVY!" She walked out with a satisfied, 'Hmph'.

 _"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see"_

Gajeel turned the shower off and could hear voices in the other room. _Shrimp must have the TV on or something._ He continued to dry off and it wasn't until he had sweat pants on that remembered that he destroyed his television a few weeks ago. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened the door to find Levy with a back to him and Jose leaning into her, whispering something in her ear.

"What the fuck is going on?" He stepped out into the room as Jose straightened and Levy jumped up at the new voice in the room. "What are ya doing here Jose?"

The older man reached into his pocket and drew out a baggy. Gajeel quickly looked at Levy to gauge her reaction and sure enough, he saw her eyes go wide and a flash of anger go through them, "I'm just dropping off your weekly supply, Black Steel. Smurf here was kind enough to keep me company until you got out of your shower." He noticed the visible flinch Levy gave when she heard the nickname.

"Look, I don't got the funds ready, so come back later or something," he ran a hand through his wet hair, uncomfortable with the situation. _Great going, Gajeel. Get caught buying drugs you wouldn't let her have just two weeks ago._

"Don't worry about payment Gajeel," Jose said with a wave of his hand, "I know you're good for it. Until next time, my little Smurf" With a quick wink to Levy, he casually strolled out the door, dragging it closed in his wake.

"What was that about Shrimp?" Gajeel looked across his living room to see her standing there unanswering with an unreadable expression, "Shorty? Are you ok?"

 _"Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"_

* * *

 _"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems"_

She tried to catch her breath, slowly shaking her head as she felt the shadows creep around her, creating a foggy black cloud. Piece by piece memories were flooding into her mind. His face came first, with the same stupid goatee. Then his clothing, she recognized his jacket. **_"I think I got just what you need."_** He told her that just before he grabbed her. ** _Just. What. You. Need._** Yes, the memories came more freely as if the dam that was holding them back had a leak that grew with the more pressure that fell through it. ** _"The name's Jose."_** The shadow cloud completely surrounded her as it made its way over her body. Giving her back the memory of his touches.

"Shrimp? Are you okay?" Gajeel went to grasp her shoulders to trying to grab her attention. **_He wrapped his arms around her tiny body, essentially blocking her arm movement._**

In a panic she pushed him off with all her might, making him stagger back with surprise, "GET OFF ME!" Not seeing Gajeel, but instead her attacker, she ran towards the bedroom and stopped in the door way when she noticed she was essentially blocked in. He didn't approach her any further. Holding his hands up to reassure her, he stepped towards the door wanting to open it for her so she knew she was not trapped in. The bluenette stood there, the shadows licking at her skin again with their fiery tendrils. **_"I just wanna go home."_**

 _"Got to open my eyes to everything"_

She was remembering everything, even things that happened after her fall. She remembered every bite, scratch, and tear as the darkness moved and tightened around her arms and legs. Levy could see the pleasure in his demon eyes as he ripped away her clothing, the way they glittered with excitement when he tore her underwear to the side and spread her legs for her. **_She felt something, some pressure on top of her. Moving throughout her body._**

He entered her without preparation. **_"I like it rough."_** She could feel it standing there in Gajeel's apartment, as if it was happening all over again. Every single thrust she remembered she could feel undo everything good and right she felt last night. She gasped for air as she saw the black tendrils circle her torso and constrict. The final blow to her sanity was the last tendril that creeped over her belly button making its way down and curling in between her legs, everything went black as she felt it impale her without a warning.

" _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul"_

Levy felt the shadows consume her every thought and couldn't bring the scream out of her throat. **_"Now that wasn't so bad was it?"_** Her mind turned to darkness, like her soul was being eaten alive. The void in her heart growing larger, each black monster taking a bite out of the last of her new found light. **_Blackout. Pain._**

* * *

" _Don't let me die here"_

Gajeel didn't have anytime to think, he slammed the door shut and reacted only on instinct. He crossed the room in three strides as soon as he saw the bluenette's body tip over precariously. Quickly catching her before she hit the ground, Gajeel noticed that she wasn't breathing, her body was rigid, all her muscles tensed in such a fashion that it reminded him of rigor mortis, and the hazel in her eyes were replaced with pure white as her pupils rolled upwards out of sight, escaping to the darkness of her skull.

" _There must be something more"_

 _"_ Shrimp?!" He shook the tiny woman in his arms, ignoring the sickening shake of her head as it rolled over her neck, "LEVY?! Snap out of it. Its not funny anymore!" Gajeel could only focus on the small form in his arms. Hugging her tightly as the tears poured freely from his eyes. After a few minutes, that felt like eons to him, her body finally relaxed its muscles, closing her eyelids from the horror of white still there, and he heard her instinctively gasped for air. "Baby, open your eyes. Please, Levy." He softly slapped her face in an attempt to rouse her to no avail. Finally, his brain kicked into gear and he reached for his cell phone to call 911.

" _Bring me to life"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: What's gonna happen now?! Aah! Also, sorry about the long extended smut here...it took a while for me to edit because I felt that it dragged on but I decided just to leave the original up. Next chapter: Levy POV_**

 ** _SpecialShoutout: RepeatingSimplePhrases~ I figured it out! Thanks for your review, it's great to know someone's there in the background. I'll check out the band and see what they got :)_**

 ** _AyaEisen~ for sure, but you can't escape the pain inside you. You gotta face it eventually. I'll be sure to check them out too._**

 ** _Reisuri~ Thanks, teehee._**

 ** _Weezel474 ~ it's always good to have a little pervy side to ya...right? ;)_**

 ** _ThooseAlmighty ~ aww, thanks. *blushes furiously*_**

 ** _Music Credit :_**

 ** _Bring me to Life ~ Evanescence_**

 ** _a/n: still taking new music ideas, my head is stuck in the last decade..._**


	17. Chapter 17

_"Hello darkness, my old friend"_

"Are you sure you don't want to stay over at my place tonight? I'll sleep on the couch so you can have the bed."

Levy sighed and rubbed her head at the impending migraine that threatened what little of her sanity was left, "Jet, I really don't feel like sleeping in an apartment full of guys right now." She opened her eyes to see his worried face turn grim, putting a hand on his chest, she continued, "I'd rather just hole up in my room only leaving it for Oreo's and peanut butter."

A little part of her mind lightened at the smirk that covered his face. "Always trying to convince me that the remedy to anything is chocolate and peanut butter." Jet embraced her again and she tried her hardest not to shake him off of her. _It's just Jet, Levy._ "Get some rest Levy. If you need anything, I'm just a few floors up."

She nodded as he let her go and turned for the elevator. Levy stuck her key in the door and turned the lock along with the knob and opened it. Tears welled up instantly as her eyes took in the scene before her. Her living room was rearranged with the furniture now along all the walls and in it's place were four mattresses, on top of which were her three roommates playing cards. They all looked up at the sound of the door opening, each holding their breath for their last companion to join them.

 _"I've come to talk with you again"_

Lucy was the first to notice the tears and quickly tore from her spot on the bed and went to catch Levy just before her knees gave out, "Shhh, Shhh" The tall blonde held her new friend close and ran a hand through her blue locks, "It's okay Levy." Her own tears threatened to spill as she switched her position to sit crossed legged on the carpeted floor and pulled the distraught woman into her lap. "We're here for you. No matter what. Just cry it out if that's what you need." Levy's grip tightened as she put her face in the mothering bosom of her friend, tears falling freely, and Lucy hugged her even tighter, giving her soothing comforting noises. At this point her two bluenette roommates made it over and crouched next to them, offering soothing words and soft hands for comfort as Levy relived the past 48 hours in the comforting embrace of her roommates.

* * *

 _"Because a vision softly creeping, left its seeds while I was sleeping"_

Levy woke up with a content smile and with the biggest urge to pee. _How much did I drink last night?_ Uncurling herself from her bedmate's embrace, she paused to take a look at his face, soft and without his normal scowl, the way his nose pointed at the tip and how his bottom lip was more full than it's counterpart, _He's beautiful._ Awkwardly limping from the previous night's antics, she tried the closest door to her and found his closet, investigation would have to wait for later because she really had to go, and she continued to the door on her left. _Bingo_.

After the record breaking release, she stood in front of the mirror, checking out the love markings Gajeel had left on her. She didn't have anything remotely close to a nightmare but her body sure did pay the price. Her neck had an unmistakable hickey, _Good luck hiding that Levy,_ lifting her arms she twisted to see bruises the shape of his fingers form on her hips. Her body twinged with soreness as she brought her arms down and after finding a towel, she started the shower. She reveled in the hot water as it loosened her stiff muscles. Not knowing how long she stood in the water after rinsing off the last of the soap, she was startled back to her surroundings when she heard a deep voice ask "Can I join ya?"

With an instinct for privacy, she quickly slapped him while simultaneously wondering, _How long had he been there? Oh, Mavis, he has clear curtains!_ "Stupid Gajeel!" She took the time to observe him and noticed he was still undressed from the previous night _Round two does sound nice, but maybe a day to recover isn't so bad._ "I'm j-just about finished. M-maybe next time. But I will need some clothes." Remembering that all she had here was her underwear set and a jacket.

"Oh, yeah. Gihi" He pointed to his bedroom, "Shirts are in the second drawers in the center and shorts are right below it." He grabbed another towel, "Make yourself at home, I'll be just a minute" and started his water up again. With a nod she went to leave, but he grabbed her and brought them close together, giving her a long, patient kiss until she melted into his body. "That was a great 'talk' we had last night, Shorty. We should do it again soon."

Irritation flashed in her eyes, "I have a name you know."

He waved her off with a 'Yeah, yeah' as he stepped into the shower. In a huff, she went up to the toilet and, with a set smirk, flushed it. "Gye-ow! LEVY!"

 _"And the vision that was planted in my brain"_

She walked out with a satisfied, 'Hmph'. _That's what I thought._ Levy went to the drawers and tried to pick out the smallest things he owned. _Who is this guy, the Jolly Green Giant?_ After settling on one of his t-shirts, she came to the conclusion that no shorts of his were gonna fit so she looked around in the other drawers before finding a set of boxers that might fit her.

She pulled them out when her eye caught something else, _Wait just a minute here_. The smile that reached her face quickly evolved into a giggle as her hands reached into his underwear drawer and pulled out a set of boxers that had - _Are those tiny dragons?._ Levy was going to enjoy the look on his face when she shows that she discovered these.

A knock on the door brought Levy out of her mischievous thoughts. _Who could that be?_ She quickly dressed and went to open the front door. Of all people that could have been on the other side of the door, it was a tall, dark haired man wearing a purple jacket. "Oh, um" Levy didn't know where to start since it wasn't exactly her apartment, but the wicked grin that came across his face made her stomach feel queasy. "Gajeel's not rea-" She had turned her head back into the apartment in the visitor had put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her into the apartment.

 _"Still remains within the sound of silence"_

"Well, well, well." Levy froze, _I know that voice, right?_ "The stars are in my favor this morning" Her stomach turned over as she took in the way he looked her up and down, painfully aware of how her nipples were poking out from her lack of bra. The shadows that were erased last night came back full force, but instead of appearing out of no where, the tendrils seemed to slip from the intruder's body, crawling on the floor and clenching on to her bare feet, rooting the bluenette to her spot.

"Ga-gajeel..." The whisper came out softly but the man in front of her heard.

"Oh no worries about Gajeel," He took a step closer, effectively closing any space in between them. "He knew I was coming. In fact, he was the one that led me to you our first time."

Confusion swept over Levy's face, "F-first time?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?" He gave a cold laugh as he bent his head towards her ear, his breath invading her skin as it swept across her. "I believe I gave you _just what you needed."_

 _"In restless dreams I walked alone, narrow streets of cobblestone"_

"What the fuck is going on?" Jose straightened and Levy jumped up at the new voice in the room. "What are ya doing here Jose?"

"I'm just dropping off your weekly supply, Black Steel." The older man reached into his pocket and drew out a baggy, Levy felt anger surge through her as she eyed the incriminating drug. _That fucking hypocrite._ "Smurf here was kind enough to keep me company until you got out of your shower." She flinched at the nickname, _Where have I heard that before?_

"Look, I don't got the funds ready, so come back later or something," she watched him run a hand through his wet hair, uncomfortable with the situation.

"Don't worry about payment Gajeel," Jose said with a wave of his hand, "I know you're good for it. Until next time, my little Smurf" With a quick wink to Levy, he casually strolled out the door, dragging it closed in his wake. _OH MY GOD, It can't be..._

 _'"Neath the halo of a street lamp, I turned my collar to the cold and damp"_

 _ **~~Later that day~~**_

She awoke in a hospital bed, opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings, she saw both Jet and Gajeel waiting on opposite sides of the room, one reading a book and the other playing on his phone. _What happened?_ At first she was confused to be back in the wretched building but everything came back to her all at once. The horror from that morning and the nightmare from before. Her breathing became erratic and the monitors connected to her started blaring alarms at the rate her heart was going.

Both men rushed to her side but their presence only overwhelmed her even more. "GET AWAY!" She kicked and screamed at them and they backed away slowly. Nurses and doctors rushed in and she could only scream "GET OUT. GET OUT! GET OUT!" Levy observed as both men were pushed out by the nurses on hand and finally paid attention to the doctor's words.

"Miss McGarden? Can you please breath for me?" She placed an oxygen mask over Levy's face and continued talking. "That's good. Deep breaths." The bluenette's breaths became longer and subdued as her pulse slowed down. She observed the team of caregivers as they adjusted medication and took notes down as they checked her vitals. "You've had a seizure and have been unconscious for about eight hours. While that is not common, it was probably your body's way of recovering from such a trauma. We've done CTs and MRIs and everything has came back clear but we would like to keep you overnight for observation.

 _"Hear my words that I might teach you"_

Once she calmed down enough for the mask to be removed, she sat there staring at the doctor who simply stared back, waiting for Levy to break the silence herself. She looked down at her hands, twisting them, not knowing where to start. Finally after a deep breath, she said the only thing she could say at the moment without falling apart.

"I remember everything."

The remainder of that day as well as the morning after was a flurry of police reports and sketch artists. Without knowing why, she avoided saying anything about their meeting at Gajeel's apartment. Perhaps it was her protecting him from any serious repercussions from his habit.

At one point, Gajeel had tried to re-enter her room and talk to her. "Shrimp?" He asked when his knock and entry went unanswered. "Shorty? Can we talk?"

Levy looked at him and the worry she saw in his eyes sent pain into her heart. "Did you invite him?"

Confusion warped his worried face as he tried to answer, "I swear, I didn't know he was coming over." He went to grab her hand but she moved it away.

"Not to your house." She stared daggers at him, "Are you the reason he was at the party?"

 _"Take my arms that I might reach you."_

The guilt in his face was irrevocable. "All because of your addiction to a drug that you don't even want to share."

He cowered at the hate spewing into her words. "L-levy-"

"Don't. Just don't." She put a hand up to stop his protests.

"But baby, I didn't kn-"

"HE FUCKING RAPED ME AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW!" She roared at the sweet nickname. "The worst part of it all is, I let you in afterwards. I let you do things to me, to my body, and you fucking brought him to me in the first place." Her voice was no more than a whisper but Gajeel heard every word. "Congratulations Black Steel. You got my body and my soul. Now leave before I tell the cops about your addiction."

The defeated look he gave her as he turned back towards the door only broke the remaining strands of her heart. When she heard the click of the door closing she curled into a ball and tried to heal her soul with the salt of her tears.

 _"But my words like silent raindrops fell"_

She was so distraught that she didn't notice when Jet came in. Levy panicked when she felt him along her back but he wrapped his arms protectively around her and she instantly calmed. _Safe._ Jet emanated security and safety as she turned into his arms and he comforted his best friend. "I'm sorry Levy." He wiped her tears and put a kiss to her forehead, "No one deserves to live through what you did. I thought you had got through the worst, but then this happens. You are strong and kind hearted. You will pull through this." She let him hold her there until the nurse came in with her discharge papers.

* * *

Levy lay awake in the middle of her living room. Surrounded by her roommates, she had never felt so alone. **They don't know what you went through. Not really**. Her nightmares flared to life outside of her dreams and she didn't want to be alive. No one knows your pain. Only you do, Levy. Her thoughts strayed to her almost lover and anger flared into her mind. **Fuck him Levy. You deserve better**. She just couldn't believe how he fit in with everything. **You gave him everything you had to offer and he took it. Not one month after he served you up in the first place.** Tears rolled down her face as she wept in silence, not wanting to wake her bedmates up.

 _"And echoed in the wells of silence"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: I seriously recommend listening to this song before going reading or while reading. For those confused, the shadows from her nightmares have now taken root and have a voice in her head. Much alike to Gajeel's addiction demons._**

 ** _SpecialShoutout: AyaEisen~ your response is acceptable. In fact it made me shit grin all day because that's exactly how I felt and I wrote the damn thing. Thanks :)_**

 ** _Weezel474 ~ Don't know how I'm gonna play the whole Jose thing yet. Do I let the cops capture him? Does he mysteriously disappear after Gajeel randomly breaks his hand? No one knows!...yet_**

 ** _RepeatingSimplePhrases~ Is that a good interesting or bad interesting? lol :P_**

 ** _ThooseAlmighty ~ Teehee, oh stahp. You're making me blush. Thanks :)_**

 ** _Music Credit:_**

 ** _The Sound of Silence ~ Disturbed_**

 ** _(Yay! I picked a song from this decade!)_**


	18. Chapter 18

_"Dragged ya down below. Down to the devil's show"_

The despair Gajeel felt walking out of Levy's hospital room was being replaced by hatred and rage with every step he took away from her. He let it feed on him, a monster settling inside him, filling in every empty hole his black soul held, steeling his conviction for vengeance. _I'm gonna kill that motherfucker._

Stomping out of the hospital, he didn't know where he was headed until the decrepit motel came into his view. Gajeel opened the door to the lobby area and walked up to a bored looking female who was playing on her phone behind the front desk. "Do ya got a room under the name Porla?"

Without looking up from her tiny screen she replied, "I'm not allowed to give out clientele information."

"It's a yes or no question, dammit." He tightened his hands into fists and slammed one down on the counter.

At the sound of vinyl cracking, the receptionist looked up and saw the brute standing over her flexing his muscles and shaking his hands and proceeded to job?l her eyes. "Jose isn't here anymore. Go check the next trucker stop motel to get your frickin fix."

 _"Hate to twist your mind but God ain't on your side"_

He felt his anger boil as he responded, "Listen, bitch. You're gonna tell me where the fuck he went or-"

"No you listen, dick! I got a sweet deal with this job here, no one bothers me and I play guard dog from the cops so the owner can fuck the whores he brings in. So either you're gonna leave now cuz your dealer ain't here, or I'm gonna have to interrupt my boss and to tell him some addict with a hard on for Jose won't leave me alone. And believe me he don't like getting interrupted." She gave him one more look over and leaned over, letting her cleavage pop out just enough, "Or you can wait for my shift to be done in an hour and show me what kind of piercings you got underneath those clothes of yours."

"Tch. Whatever." Gajeel was disgusted by her proposition. _You ain't got nothin' on my Shrimp._ "If you see Jose, tell him Black Steel is looking for him." He exited the way he came, being sure to slam the door so hard the bell connected to it snapped off.

It had been almost a month and there was no sign of Jose. Gajeel had even gone as far as contacting Minerva, trying to get a one on one meeting with him. "Sorry babe, but boss gave strict orders on who can see him and you're not on the list. Hell, I'm not even on the list." She pouted her lips at him, circling her arms around his neck. He pushed her away like he's always done in the past month but, today she tightened her hold instead of letting go, "Awww, come on baby. We both know you need a release."

 _"Flesh is burning, you can smell it in the air"_

"You don't know shit about me, Minerva." He grabbed each arm and pulled them off of him and she used his proximity to her advantage. Turning around so her backside was rubbing into Gajeel's groin, she took his hands and placed them each on one of her large breasts. Hand over hand, she made him squeeze, while she moaned his name.

"Oh but I think I do." she purred when she noticed he wasn't backing away. Taking her hands off of his, he continued palming her bosom and slowly ground his hips into her ass. "We both know who you really are deep down inside." She turned to face him and replaced her hands to their original position, pushing him down onto his couch so she could straddle him, "You're fucking Black Steel Gajeel. Badass Mother Fucker who loves no woman and cares for no body but himself."

 _"Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal"_

Minerva bent her head and he let out a low hiss as she bit down on his bottom lip, demanding entrance but refusing to complete the distance between their lips. "Come on, Gajeel." Her breath wafted over his skin, tingling his nerves as he smelt the sickly sweet aroma of cocaine on her breath, "You can't say you don't miss what we had. I mean come on, I miss your hard iron dragon." She rolled her hips and Gajeel let his head fall back from the sensation that he so dearly missed, "And from the feel of it, your dragon really missed me." She bit along his neck, leaving a trail of teeth marks up towards his mouth and again, she waited for him to come to her and complete the distance. "So what do ya say Gajeel?"

All the while Gajeel had the same debate in his head he's been having for the past month. _No, absolutely not._ **Why not? It's not like it won't be good.** _What about Levy? Shrimp needs you._ **She has made it clear that she want's nothing to do with you. Face it, you've got no chance with Levy.** _I could win her back. I've just gotta get clean._ **Why? Do you really want to throw your life upside down for someone you've only known for two months? Hell, she didn't even talk to you for one of those entire months. Is this one girl worth it?** _Yes. Gods, yes she is._ **Sounds like you're just pussy whipped. I mean come on, she was a nice palate cleanser, but the woman in front of you is willing to do _anything_ for you. Plus, she could eventually lead to Jose. So I ask a again, is one girl worth your happiness?** _Yes._ **No.** _Yes?_ **No.** _No?_ **Right.**

With his demons in control once more, Gajeel closed the minuscule distance between their two sets of lips and roughly kissed the woman on top of him.

* * *

 _"You should have known the price of evil"_

A few more months went by and Gajeel found himself in only his sweatpants, buried alive in textbooks studying for his finals. _Fuck. How did it get this bad_? As if on cue he heard his bedroom door open, "Morning." The black haired maiden mumbled still half asleep as she made her way to the kitchen wearing nothing but his t-shirt which barely covered her butt to be considered acceptable. _Oh, yeah._ He gave an internal smirk at the memories of his past semester.

Outwardly, though, he groaned, "I'm failing three classes and I need to ace all of my finals if I don't want to have a full schedule in the spring." She gave him a passive look as if waiting for him to tell her how it was her fault, "Do you think you could wear actual clothing in my apartment so my dick doesn't spring up every time you walk by?"

Minerva laughed out loud as she reached into the fridge for a bottled water, "That's not what you said last night, Black Steel."

"Tch. Yeah well last night I was passing all my classes." He threw his book down and covered his face with his hands before running them through his hair. "I'm just gonna live on the streets, become a crack addict, and lose all my teeth."

 _"And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah"_

She walked over and straddle his lap before grabbing his face and looking in his eyes. "Hey." He just stared back at her, waiting for her to continue, "You're gonna be fine and pull through like you do every semester." There was a knock on the door so she sighed and gave him a quick kiss before getting up, "Besides," she turned around to face him while walking backwards. "You're already a crack addict."

He threw a book at her, "Hey!" which she deftly avoided while laughing and opening the door.

"Oh!" Her laughter cut short.

"Who is it?" he asked

Her face held a smug look to it, "It's for you Black Steel, baby."

Gajeel snorted as he made his way towards the door, "Of course it's for me, jackass, but who the fuck is-" The chill from the outside hit his bare chest as he held the door open, "- it?"

 _"No one to call"_

The tall man looked at the strawberry blonde pixie cut with a face reddened from the chilly late November air in front of him, stunned. He drank in her appearance, blue jeans and an orange top with sleeves that hung off her shoulders and ended in bells at her elbows. Her retro clothing was ironic to him, considering he was facing a blast from his past. "You cut your hair." _Really? That's what you come up with?_ The girl looked down but he still saw the tears forming in the hazel pools. The fucking picture of beauty. "W-what are you doing here, Sh-?" His voice was gentle, but he was still cut off by the sudden glare coming from his visitor. _Say something. Please._

She quickly thrusted her hand out that was holding a bag that he somehow missed during his first glace at her, "I wanted to return these before finals." _The voice of an angel._ "Bye" The intruder quickly turned around and made her way down the walkway to his door.

"Wait! Levy, wait!" Gajeel followed followed her out barefoot and shirtless, and not caring. He caught up when she had finally made it to her Volkswagen and pulled her arm back so she could face him. "What the fuck, Shrimp? You show up randomly and drop off a bag and high tail it out of here? After months of silence? Not a single text or a fucking call."

He stared at the glossy hazel orbs staring back at him. "You looked busy," she whimpered. Levy rolled her eyes as the tears spilled over, "I gotta go."

 _"Everybody to fear"_

"Wait-" He went to grab her again, but was cut off.

"Don't touch me!"

Gajeel put his hands up and backed away, anger rising in his mind. **Who the fuck is she to talk to you like that?** "You know what." **You don't need her.** "Fuck it." **Good job, Black Steel**. "Leave. Avoid confrontation. It's what you're good at." **Good riddance.**

He turned around and started back towards his apartment, but wasn't fast enough to not hear the heart wrenching sob "Stupid Gajeel"

Not looking back, he stormed back into his apartment and grabbed the bag he dropped before slamming the door shut.

"Aww, she didn't want to stay for tea?"

He gave his guest a disgruntled look before saying, "Shut the fuck up." Opening the bag, he was instantly hit with her scent. And the memories of her came forward like a sledgehammer to his brain. "Get out." **Don't do this**. The first time he saw her. The time she literally jumped in his arms the same day.

 _"Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah"_

"What?" The dumbfounded look on her face was almost comical. **You don't need her.**

 _Yes, I do_. Gajeel pulled his shirt and boxer shorts from the bag and wiffed in her smell. Roses and honey. "Grab your shit and leave."

The first time they kissed. **She is just some girl.** "Are you fucking serious? That bitch just walks up to your damn door and you kneel down like some sad puppy?"

The second time. _She's THE girl._

Every fucking drop of sweat he watched her break while typing out her homework or walking the parallel bars in therapy. "Yeah, cuz unlike with you, I actually have to hold myself accountable with her. I fucking owe it to her"

 **You don't even know her**. "I can't believe this is happening again!" she pulled her leggings on and started working on her boots. "Good luck finding your fix now jackass. I'm fucking done with you." Minerva stormed out of his apartments, slamming the door on her way out.

The fucking rainbow socks. _Levy_.

 _"Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: sometimes I wish I could message you guys and bounce ideas off of y'all. I'm trying not to make Minerva a bad person cuz essentially she just wants her feelings to be validated. But damn, someone has gotta play the evil bitch._**

 ** _SpecialShoutout: Sloane (and Guest): I'm slightly more than a little embarrassed/disappointed that I don't pick up on that fact. If life was anime, I would be drained of color and off to the side. Lol_**

 ** _RepeatingSimplePhrases~ no! Don't cry over Gajeel. He needs to stop being a pansy and sober up before he loses the one thing he wants!_**

 ** _ThooseAlmighty~ thanks! That means so much. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far._**

 ** _AnimePrincess11~thanks, I'll look them up and thanks :) glad you like it._**

 ** _Weezel474~ I fucking love Five Finger Death Punch! Thanks for the review._**

 ** _Music Credit:_**

 ** _Nightmare ~ Avenged Sevenfold_**

 ** _(Fun Fact: this band was my first rock concert I was allowed to go to unchaperoned. I was 13 and came home with a busted knee and a black eye and it was fucking amazing)_**

 ** _R.I.P. J.O.S._**


	19. Chapter 19

_"Step one, you say, 'We need to talk.' He walks, you say, 'Sit down. It's just a talk.'"_

Levy was disappointed in herself. More so, she was disappointed in her hope. She had expected to be able to sit and talk with Gajeel. Hell, she even specifically wore orange to try and trigger the memory of that night, but he wasn't alone. _Of course he's gonna move on without you._ The image of Minerva in his t-shirt sent bile to her throat. She filled it out way better than Levy ever could. **Did you expect him to stay hung up your one night stand?** She knew it was more than that, but at the end of the day they stopped talking after they had sex. **Because he only wanted your body. I bet him and Jose compared notes**. She winced at that thought. _No, he wouldn't do that to me._

She didn't know how long she sat in her car after pulling back into her dorm's parking lot, but she didn't want to leave the warmth of her car until she had cried her last tear for that horrible man. _Stupid Gajeel_. Months of therapy and being away from him meant nothing when she stared at his bare chest earlier that day. **He's moved on**. All those nights when she held his t-shirt, smelling it or crying into it for comfort instead of picking up her phone and calling him. She's had it for so long that his scent had eventually faded away. _I waited too long._ **It's too late.** A few more minutes ticked by before she was able to steel herself from any more sadness and lock it back down inside where it belongs. _Just one more week of finals and you get a three week break from this awful town, Levy._ **You can do this. You've survived this long, what is one more week?**

She mentally recapped her first semester, reminding herself how far she had come in such a short distance. The school provided free animal therapy for their students who suffered from PTSD so she spent a lot of her free time in the Health Care Center in the Student Union. Her friends and roommates would join her as well if it was a particularly bad day. Since it was her major's department, Wendy had gotten a job as a receptionist there so everyone pretty much came and went on their own accord. Lucy would bring Natsu (her pink haired friend) who was still working out some issues himself. Levy never questioned but he did tell her about how his dad mysteriously vanished and how sometimes he would think he see him in crowds of people.

 _"As he goes left and you stay right between the lines of fear and blame"_

It was nice to know that Levy wasn't the only one working out mental problems and it was easier to talk about things if you spoke to a cuddly kitten or puppy as opposed to a human. The animals only knew compassion and understanding, not the pity she could sometimes see cross her therapist's face or even her friends. At the end of the semester, they were allowed to take an animal home for winter break, so long as they were already enrolled in courses for the next semester. Natsu had chosen the first cat he played with when he got there, Happy. A smile played on Levy's face as she remembered his first day:

"Hey Levy! Check this out!" She looked over her shoulder as the goofball picked up a small kitten haphazardly, "It's got blue hair like you!"

Lucy had rolled her eyes and smacked Natsu on the arm, "You idiot! She doesn't have NATURAL blue hair!"

He gave her a hurt look and then gave a questioning look towards Levy, who simply shook her head and lifted the faded blue locks to reveal short golden red strands sticking out the side of her head in short curls. "Sorry, but I'm a blonde."

Natsu grumbled something she couldn't hear but it warranted another smack from Lucy, who then turned her attention to the bluenette. "You know, I got a friend that works miracles with hairstyles. I could give him a call and see if he's available. With your bone structure, I'm sure there are plenty of possibilities now that it's grown out a bit."

 _"You begin to wonder why you came"_

Levy smiled and nodded, while petting her favorite cat, a black cat with a scar over one of its eyes and a white marking on it's back, "I would love that, thanks."

She was brought back to the present with the grumbling of her stomach. _How long have I been sitting here?_ Levy took in her surroundings and noticed that the sun was already setting in the horizon. Opening the door to her car she stiffly stood up and stretched her limbs, before making her way back to her dorm. Too depressed to actually make anything to eat she pulled out the peanut butter from the pantry and poured herself a glass of milk before walking into her room and locking the door. She turned the television on for some background noise as she pulled out a half-eaten package of Oreos from under her bed. Levy ate mechanically, not really tasting anything and only taking swigs of her drink when the peanut butter built up in her mouth. She eventually drifted off into a restless sleep, mid-Oreo.

It was dark when she opened her eyes, the television turning off from the sleep timer she had programmed into it, and she was wondering what awakened her until she felt something move in her bed. She froze in fear. **_He's back._** An arm moved to wrap around her body and Levy's heart started trying to beat its way out of her chest. _OMG._ **OMG** _. OMG._ She cringed when she felt a nose at the back of her neck and heard the audible *sniff* come from it's nostrils _. Levy, get yourself together and run to your door._ **It's no use, he's already got a hold of you.** The arm tightened, bringing their bodies flush, and that's when her intruder finally spoke, "Mmm, Luce you smell different tonight."

 _"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend"_

It was as if the words had burned her, Levy jumped out of the bed so quick and went for the lights before switching them on and seeing a half-asleep Natsu in her bed with a dreamy and confused look "NATSU!" The sleepy male picked his head up from the pillow it was currently resting on, "What have I said about sneaking into my window? LUCY!"

Natsu jumped up off the bed, fully awake now, "Oh, I'm so sorry Levs. I must've gotten the wrong window again. Heh-heh" He ran a hand through his tinged locks while ridding his eyes of sleep with the other. BANG.

A loud noise came from her bedroom door "Levy! Are you okay?" Her blonde friend was knocking furiously on the wood, "Step back from the door Levy!"

"Lucy no!" Levy surged toward her bedroom entrance but was too late. After hearing a loud "KYAA!" the door busted open and Lucy was in its wake fuming with her leg still up. "Not my door..." Levy slapped her hands over her face at the destruction of the frame and the size 8 footprint embedded into her door.

 _"Somewhere along in the bitterness"_

Footsteps were heard running behind Lucy, "We heard the Lucy Kick, is everything ok?" Wendy and Juvia popped their heads in curious to see what had warranted DEFCON LEVEL 2. "Oh, its just Natsu again." The excitement in their eyes faded exponentially once they realised who it was.

"Hey!" Natsu feigned hurt at the comment.

"Natsu!" Lucy on the other hand turned bright red as she stormed into the room. "What have I told you about sneaking in from the window?!"

"N-not to?" he looked like a child waiting to be spanked so badly that Levy almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Ya damn right, 'Not to'!" The tall blonde grabbed the very muscular male by the ear and proceeded to drag him out of their dorm and SLAMmed the door on him. There was a knock shortly after and Lucy opened the door and said, "Oh, Natsu! What a pleasant surprise, please do come in."

The sarcasm was bleeding so profusely out of her voice that all Natsu could do was mumble "Oh, why thank you Lucy. How very kind of you to invite me in." while skulking into the suite and sitting down on the couch in the center. "Anyways, now that you're up." Natsu turned to Levy, "How did this morning go?"

She winced visibily, which grabbed the attention of all her roommates, "I successfully returned his clothing."

"Well, yeah. But did you guys talk at all?" Lucy prodded joining her boyfriend on the couch focusing on the girl with peanut butter streaks all along her pant legs.

" _And I would have stayed up with you all night"_

"No, not really." Levy looked down at her hands which she hand intertwined at her center, "H-he had a guest over. A female guest. It wasn't a good time to visit." Dammit. She could feel the tears welling up again. Wendy had made a move to go comfort her but Levy stepped out of her grasp, "I've got finals in the morning so I'm just gonna go try to get some rest." She turned and walked away, thankful no one tried to follow her. _Just on more week, Levy_.

About fifteen minutes later, she hears her roommates finally disperse for their own bedrooms and Levy let's go or the whimper she didn't know she was holding. Her tears had blurred her vision so she didn't see the shadow in her doorway. "Hey Levy." the voice was timid, so as not to wake her if she had been sleeping.

She contemplated faking her slumber, but decided to hear out her friend. "Yeah, Natsu?"

"He's a dumbass for not fighting for you." Levy turned over so her hazel eyes met his onyx ones, "I mean, if Lucy ever pushed me away, I would be at her window every night begging to come in. Its what you do for those you love."

She gave him a sad smile, "Its more complicated than that Natsu." Levy thought about his addiction and his acquaintances from it. "Besides, Gajeel never loved me. It was just me that lov-" He gave her a hard look as her tears threatened to spill again. "Good night Natsu."

When he didn't respond she turned over to finally rest. At the precipice of her dream world, she almost missed Natsu's words. "You're wrong. He loves you more than you could ever know. Trust me, Levy."

Sleep came at the same time her tears did as she fell into a fitfull slumber.

 _"Had I known how to save a life"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: here ya go. It occurs to me that Jet is not in this chapter. So let's assume he is allergic to the animals or something and is really busy with school work, ok? Good_**

 ** _SpecialShoutout:ThooseAlmighty~ hey, I don't judge, but it does remind of how every year at Hogwarts they sing the Alma Mater to whichever tune they choose_**

 ** _RepeatingSimplePhrases~Nah, Levy wouldnt do that. And I sent you a PM answering your second question._**

 ** _AyaEisen ~well, she hasn't done much. It is what's in the next chapters that gets interesting._**

 ** _Weezel474 ~ why 73? You don't have to reply but the number has me thinking there is a one armed guy running around enjoying this...which is fucking awesome, but with my imagination he's already got like this group of friends that he just keeps talking to about all the fabrics he enjoys and they just let him go on and on...one armed guy has taken a life of his own in my head and it's all because of the odd number lol_**

 ** _Music Credit:_**

 ** _How to Save a Life ~ The Fray_**


	20. Chapter 20

_"There was a time when I was alone"_

Gajeel didn't recognize his surroundings. He was in the middle of a clearing that was encircled by trees. Standing in the center he noticed that the clearing was a perfect circle.

"It's called a Fairy Ring."

He jumped at the sound of the tender voice behind him. "Gya! Squirt, warn a guy before you go and sneak up on them!"

She let out a soff giggle and his heart warmed instantly, "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but you do this every time."

"Tch." I ain't ever had this dream before, "Listen Shorty, I don't remember ever comin here, so if we can drop the crazy, I'd like to wake up now."

 _"Nowhere to go and no place to call home"_

"Tsk. She didn't recognize me at first either." A confused look crossed Gajeel's face but she kept talking before he could question her, "Of course, I was a lot smaller then. The differences at this age should be obvious." The woman in front of him stared at him as if she were waiting for something to click in his head.

He stared back into her red eyes expecting her to explai- Wait, red eyes? Taking a step back, he finally gave his dream companion a good look. She had strawberry blonde hair and a full mouth like Levy's but he definitely had the Redfox chin and nose and how could he deny those eyes. Taking a step closer, Gajeel noticed how much taller this woman was compared to his Shrimp but she still looked younger, like maybe fifteen or sixteen. _What the fuck?_ He grabbed her by the shoulders, "Who are you?"

The girl suppressed a laugh at his reaction and held her hands up, waving them in his face while dramatically saying, "I'm the ghost of Christmas future and I've come for you Scrooge." _Tch. She's fucking with me in my own dream._

 _"My only friend was the man in the moon"_

Gajeel blew air out of his mouth and let her go, "Well, whatya want with me? Can't a guy dream in peace?"

Her expression sobered and for the first time, Gajeel saw her image flicker. Not knowing why it sent a pain to his chest, he reached out to steady her, "Oi! It was just a question, no need to disappear like that."

"I don't have much time." she shook her head to clear it. "You need to listen to me. Look where you're at right now, what do you see?"

He looked around wildly, not knowing what she meant, "I see trees and grass. I'm in a clearing. I don't know, what do ya want me to see?" The blonde in front of him, just smiled and pointed down. Following her finger, he saw that he was in the center of a ring of toad stools and he remembered what she first said to him, "A f-fairy ring?" _What the fuck does Tinkerbell have to do with this?_

"Not Tink you big dumbass!" She retorted, _Of course she knows what I'm thinking, it's a fucking dream._ "Don't you remember all those books you read as a kid?" She was eyeing him imploringly and he could only shake his head. "All those wonderful worlds filled with pirates and fairies. All those myths with dragons reigning over the land?"

"Look kid, I don't tend to focus on the past too much, so if you can get to the point." Gajeel was getting irritated with all the runaround she was giving him. _Just spit it out._

"Look, there is this old legend that a dragon's fire created fairy rings, scorching the ground barren for seven years. It goes on to say that the only thing able to grow from the destruction are mushrooms and only along the edge in a circle."

 _"And even sometimes he would go away, too"_

She continued to flicker in and out as she explained and Gajeel was starting to panic. "Okay, but there's grass here so what's ya point?!"

"What happened to you seven years ago?" She faded away and left Gajeel to his own thoughts.

"Wait! Come back," He tried to grab the girl in front of him but his arms just went through her, "Fuck!" stumbling a few steps as he walked right through were she just was before he crumbled to the ground while mumbling, "This is the weirdest fever dream ever."

Gajeel gathered his thoughts and began to talk aloud, answering her question. "Seven years ago, I was sixteen, a sophomore, and busy trying to get away from my father's grasp by staying in my room and studying. If I wasn't studying, I was at practice or in the gym lifting weights." He scratched his head wondering what the hell was so significant about seven years. He pulled tufts of grass out by the fistful, when an idea popped into his head, _what if I'm thinking too late? What the fuck happened the summer before my Sophomore year?_

 _"I am a lost boy from Neverland, usually hanging out with Peter Pan"_

He went through it over and over in his head. _Books. Football. Weights._ "What the fuck am I supposed to remember?" Yelling aloud in the empty clearing. "Hello!?" _Tch. This is why I need drugs._ All of a sudden, Gajeel's brain clicked. Seven years ago, _I met Jose._

"DING! DING! DING!" The muscular, pierced giant jumped up, letting out a squeal that was very uncomely from a male his size, as the young girl appeared again, sitting right next to him. "You are correct! Ladies and gents, let's look at what he's won!" She put her hands to her mouth letting out a fake cheering crowd sound and busted into laughter.

"Quit doing that!" Gajeel bristled his shoulders, "One of these times, I'm gonna end up punching you."

 _"And when we're bored we play in the woods, always on the run from Captain Hook"_

"You'll only end up hurting yourself, so go ahead." She smirked mischievously, "Yeah, I like that idea actually. Give me a good right hook right here," She held a pointer finger to the corner of her chin.

"Tch, I ain't gonna hit no girl. No matter if this is a dream or not." He looked forward and crossed his arms in a manner of showing his decision was made.

"Would it help if I looked like this?" Gajeel turned at the deeper voice that was now next to him and was staring at what looked like the spitting image of his father except younger, again like fifteen or sixteen, and he felt his fists clench from instinct.

"Actually, yeah it would," He pulled a fist back and swung out. The other male didn't even flinch at the advancing punch, he just waited for the contact that was guaranteed to come. Gajeel had stopped his arm just before connecting, realizing something was off with the image again. His red eyes were staring into golden green hazel eyes. _Levy's eyes_ , "Who the fuck are you?"

A small smirk played on the younger males lips. "I'm you." The dumbfounded look Gajeel gave urged him to keep explaining. "I'm your subconscious. Duh." The crickets emanating from the older man's mind was not reassuring, "Ugh. Really? Imagine that there are still some brain cells in your thick skull that haven't been affected by the debilitating drug you've shoved up your nose for the past seven years. Now, picture those brain cells trying to reach out to you and subtly tell you of a possible future you have without these drugs. It's not too late to get her back, but the way your body is going and the way your mind thinks while it's awake is only going to get you in jail or a body bag." Gajeel finally held up a hand to stop his co-dreamer.

 _"'Run, run, lost boy,' they say to me,"_

"I'm getting clean and I'm avenging Shrimp. Nothing you say can change that because I'll be damned if I let that man get away with his heinous act without so much of a black eye to show for it." His words were filling with hate with each syllable until he all but spat the last one out.

The young male only shook his head before responding, "You can't afford to think that way. You're gonna lose the thing the very thing you are fighting for. Get clean and go to her. Let the police deal with Jose. He can't run forever."

"Shut up." Gajeel clenched his fists again, "You've got no right to tell me how to protect Levy. I've failed her so many times. She's been hurt so many times. All because of me. So I'm gonna give her this. I'm gonna make sure that bastard can't get to her and nothing you say to me is gonna change it."

The image flickered out again and the bright clearing was suddenly filled with smoke and darkness. "Where did you go?!" He heard a deep laughter that he recognized, _Jose_. "Come out here you sonofabitch! Come get what you got comin' for ya!" He stormed through the shadows of smoke, following the taunting noise. He didn't know when he left the clearing but suddenly Gajeel had found himself running after the shadow of the familiar male, shouting for him to "Man up!"and turn around.

 _"Away from all of reality."_

* * *

 _"Neverland is home to lost boys like me"_

"Gajeel!" Somebody was shaking him awake. Still caught up between the land of slumber and reality, Gajeel swung out at his awaker only to be put in a headlock, "Tch. Wake up dumb ass! Open your eyes and look!" He felt the sting of a slap and that sent him into overdrive. He roared and pulled himself free of the hands holding him down. " _Goddammit_!"

Finally awake completely, he took in his unfamiliar surroundings, "Where am I?"

"You're at my fucking apartment, dickwad!Merry fucking Christmas to you too." Gajeel set his crimson eyes on the person in front of him and found himself staring into stormy grey eyes.

"Laxus?" He was confused, "What am I doing here?"

"You're going through withdrawals," The tall blond put his hands up to show he was safe, "You've been in and out of consciousness all week long."

"What?" This couldn't be right, "What do you mean?"

"Gajeel, I don't have time for this conversation again!" He ran a hand through his short locks before steeling himself for what he was about to say, "Ryos sent a message."

"Rogue? What's wrong with him?"

Laxus blew air out of his mouth before continuing, "They found him." It took a moment for Gajeel to realize who they were talking about, "Natsu and Grey are tailing him. Now all we hav-"

"No." The raven haired man stood straight and clenched his fists so tightly that he could feel blood drip out from where his nails cut into his palms. "I'm doing this alone. Don't follow me or you might get caught in the cross fire."

"The hell you are!" Laxus got into his face, "You could not bare stand not five minutes ago and you want to drive? You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

Seeing that the decision was already made, and the fact that he was still nauseous as fuck, Gajeel merely nodded and put out his arm to let Laxus go first, "Let's just get him this time." He said through gritted teeth. "Jose has got to pay!"

 _"And lost boys like me are free"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Cue random dream chapter! I'm going through a writer's block at the moment for the whole Jose scene... do i write it? do i flashback? i don't know so please bear with me as I get it written and typed out. Thanks for the new follows and favorites!_**

 ** _SpecialShoutout: GilaMonsterx3~ Aww, man, way to make a girl blush...Thanks so very much, I'm glad you enjoy the story, :)_**

 ** _RepeatingSimplePhrases ~ Yeah, the whole Natsu thing is gonna play out in later chapters from Gajeel's side :)_**

 ** _Weezel474~ Aww, That's even worse! (But sooo much better) How will they press the space bar while they type!?_**

 ** _ThooseAlmighty ~ I believe it was a book thing, the first one to be exact. And quite literally it was never really talked about again, just a reference to the Weasley Twins singing it the the Funeral March. and Thanks! I could write Carla in eventually, but there was also a reason I never named Pantherlily yet either..._**

 ** _Music Credit:_**

 ** _Lost Boy ~ Ruth B._**

 ** _A/N: If there were a darker version to this, I would have totally picked it. Her voice makes the melody too sweet. Good song, just slightly what I didn't want right now._**


	21. Chapter 21

_"Been there, done that, messed around"_

Levy was double checking the mental list she had for the party that night as she was pouring out the jello shots into little plastic containers. "Hey Lulu, Do you think we got enough food?"

Her blonde roommate came into the large kitchen to answer her question, "Levy, I already told you, there is plenty of food." She went to the fridge and opened it to reveal fifteen trays, most piled up with deli sandwiches but some also held a variety of veggies. "Besides, I don't expect people to worry if the food goes as much as the alcohol. Not that you have to worry about that." She added with a knowing wink.

Levy nodded her head mechanically, not really listening to her answer, "Yeah, right." Lucy looked at her friend, sensing something wrong.

Stepping up to the counter to put lids on the little ramekins filled with colorful liquid, she casually looked at her friend before asking "Is everything ok Levy?"

 _"I'm having fun, don't put me down"_

The shorter female looked up from her task with wide eyes, "Yeah," she answered with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "I guess I'm just nervous about tonight. It's my first house party since...Well since I was raped." She blew a breath out of her mouth and then started to make another batch of jello.

Lucy nodded in sympathy, not wincing at the strength Levy had to not sugarcoat her experience. Normally Lucy would change the subject or leave the room because it made her uncomfortable, but instead of keeping her distance this time, she wrapped an arm around Levy's shoulder. "No worries Lev. My house has a top notch security system and I've got my best butlers on ten minute rounds. They will check all the dark corners and rooms that the cameras can't pick up so no one will have to go through what you did. It'll be totally safe, maybe a little voyeuristic and cock block-ey but definitely safe."

Levy smiled at the measures her friends went through to make sure she felt safe and welcome (sometimes even welcome to break down) while in their presence. She put down the pitcher and leaned into the embrace, wrapping her arms around her stomach and letting herself just feel the comfort of her friend only to stiffen when she thought of the expectant guests later that night, "Y-you don't think _He'll_ be here will you?"

 _"I'll never let you sweep me off my feet"_

Her friend pouted at the thought, "Did you invite him?" Levy looked down, with arms still encircled around her abdomen, and shook her head no. Lucy answered "Well, I mean all the other guys are coming but they all had some big falling out with Gajeel last week after Christmas." The shock in her roommate's eyes confirmed that this was new information, so Lucy continued. "I don't really know the details, but Natsu and Grey showed up at my house covered in bruises, arguing about how they'll never help him again. Mira's been talking about how he's been staying at Laxus' detoxing so I just assumed he was having a hard time with his withdrawals." She shrugged at the last bit as if to convey that she didn't know for sure.

Levy took this new information in and started to pour again. _He's detoxing? Does that mean he's quit? Why?_ "Lucy?" She looked at her friend with hesitation, "Do you mind if I invite him? I don't think he'll show up but if he's trying to get clean, then maybe I should try to...well, maybe I should tell him ab-"

 _"I won't let you in again. The messages I've tried to send."_

"I think it would be great if you showed him that you support his decision to better his life." The taller blonde put two hands on the shoulders of the shorter and sighed, "Levy, if you are comfortable with him being here, then I have no qualms to his attendance." The warm smile coming from Lucy told her that she was genuine and only wanted what was best for Levy.

Returning the smile, Levy made a decision, "I think I'm gonna go do that now." She wiped the sweat off of her hands that had started accumulating, "You know, so he has time to get ready. Not that he's gonna say yes. But just in case. Ok. I'm going now" Lucy took over pouring, holding back a laugh at the nervousness her little friend was exuding as she left the room to send the text.

 _"My information's just not going in"_

* * *

 _"I'm burning bridges shore to shore, I break away from something more"_

Gajeel was packing his bag when his phone buzzed. Thinking it was Laxus trying to talk him into that stupid party tonight he ignored it by throwing it in the bag and continued gathering supplies. _She doesn't want to see me Laxus. Get that in your think skull._ The tall male threw the duffel bag onto his bed and went into his closet to get the most important item for tonight. Reaching on the top shelf he pulled out a shoe box that was covered in dust. It had been a while since he had cleaned the item and put it away but if he expected to survive the night, he would need this by his side. Opening the lid, he revealed a black pistol, still shining from the last time it was polished.

With a shaky hand, Gajeel reached in and grabbed it, letting the weight settle in his hands until his shaking stopped. _I need to do this for her. She deserves peace._ Giving it a once over to make sure he didn't need to adjust anything, his fingers slid over the elegant "FN" surrounded by a circle that was etched into the grip and the barrel. He held it out and aimed it, letting it become an extension of his arm. All those lessons with dad paid off I guess. Finally feeling comfortable with the gun, Gajeel reached back in and pulled out a magazine, which he promptly slid into the handle of the gun. Putting the safety on, he then slid it into the back of his pants, covering it with his shirt. Putting the rest of ammo into his duffel bag, Gajeel zipped everything up and pulled the strap over his shoulder before heading towards his dining room table, which was covered in paperwork.

 _"I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap"_

He double checked all the maps and routes for his destination. _Jose will pay tonight._ Silently going over his plan, there was a knock at the door and Gajeel went to answer it. Opening it revealed a slim raven-haired beauty looking back and forth in nervousness at the entrance. Allowing space for her to enter his apartment, Gajeel waited until the door was closed before rounding on his guest, "You better not be shitting me, Minerva. If at any point I feel like I'm being double crossed, I will have no hesitation to hurt you."

"Look, I already told you, I didn't know what he did." Minerva was still looking around obviously in unease. "You've got my word. I'll take you to him, but Gajeel," She grabbed at his hands and the look she gave him was pleading for him to understand and listen, "Please don't do anything stupid. Jose is too high up on the drug train and he has plenty of cronies."

"Tch." He shook himself away from her grip, "Just get me to the damn bastard. Then you can leave if you're afraid." Gajeel opened the door and waited for her to exit before following and shutting his door. "He doesn't deserve to exist after what he did to Shrimp."

 _"This time baby, I'll be bulletproof"_

* * *

 _"I won't let you turn around"_

The party was going great and everyone seemed to be having a fun time, but Levy couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that had settle on her shoulders. _Why didn't he text back?_ **Because he's got other things to worry about than some stupid party Levy.** She shook off her thoughts and continued walking through the house, ensuring everyone was ok.

"Levy!"

She turned at the familiar voice, "Droy! Ah! I'm so glad you could make it!" Levy ran up to her old friend and embraced him in a bear hug, "Oh, man." She gave him a once over when they had let each other go, "Droy, you know its called the Freshman Fifteen, not fifty?"

The smile plastered over her face showed that she was joking but that didn't stop him from poking at her arm and saying, "You're one to talk, Levs"

The short girl couldn't help but blush, "Stop, you know that's totally different." _I knew I should have laid off the chocolate...and the peanut butter...and the marshmallow cream._ "Besides, I look completely normal. You wouldn't have even noticed my weight gain if I wasn't short or a twig to begin with."

"That ass has no idea what you're talking about," Lucy came around the corner to see Levy talking to someone she's never met and decided she needed to investigate. "I mean, come on, if it gets any bigger, I might be able to pick up some wifi." She shared a giggle with her small friend before asking, "So, who's the guy Levy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Levy looked between the two of them, "This is Lucy. Lucy this is Droy. Roommate. Former housemate." She pointed a finger between the two as they greeted each other. "Droy was Jet's best friend before I came into the picture and beat him up for the spot."

"Pfft. One, I let you win because you're a girl." He put a hand out to mess with her short curls, "and Two, we were like six." Droy and Levy laughed as Lucy saw the interaction, in awe of how at ease she was with him.

"Well, I'll let you two catch up. I gotta go find Natsu," She left them in the hallway, as Levy just nodded that she heard and continued talking to Droy.

 _"And tell me now I'm much too proud,"_

Levy was having a blast. With her childhood friend arriving, all the doubts of a certain raven haired man vanished. _I don't need him. I didn't this morning. I don't tonight._ She had bigger things to worry about besides stupid guys. They haven't stopped dancing since he found her and Levy needed a drink before she collapsed from dehydration. Mouthing her thoughts and gesturing towards the kitchen, Droy nodded and followed her off the dance floor.

Once in the kitchen, Levy saw the plethora of drinks and food that still lay out. She put a huge grin on her face and turned to face Droy, who had the same smile. Not caring at the onlookers from the party, they both dove into a sandwich tray and each grabbed a bottle of water to help put the food down.

"Gee, Shrimp this sight looks familiar." Levy froze at the name but the voice calmed her nerves.

She turned to see her favorite drunkard, holding a bottle of her signature drink, Fireball, and hanging off of the guy that was behind the DJ booth not too long ago. "Hey Cana," Levy smiled at the intruders and held her sandwich filled hand out, "Did you want a bite?"

"Bahaha! Nah, I think I'll pass." She nudged her boy toy and continued, "Besides, I'm pretty sure I'll be full of sausage later on tonight, right Bickslow?"

The man next to her laughed openly and responded, "You know it, baby."

Levy laughed at the innuendo as well and put her sandwich down, her appetite satiated, "Well, stay safe and have a Happy New Year." She tugged onto Droy who pouted but followed after grabbing a plate for his and her unfinished food. The two lovers nodded and wished the same as Levy walked out back into the main room and walked right into Jet.

" _To walk away from something when it's dead"_

"Levy! Droy! I've been looking all over for you!" Jet gave them a huge hug and Levy smelled a familiar aroma surrounding him.

"I'm sure you have," Droy responded with a knowing smile before offering their leftovers to him, which he gobbled up instantly.

"Jet, I told you Lucy said no drugs!" Levy put a stern face on, but couldn't get mad at his sheepish grin and blood shot eyes.

"I didn't bring it in!" He argued, "I just had a little toke with my roommates and some buddies before we got out the car."

On cue, Lucy came storming up to our group with the same sternness as Levy, "Well I hope you're satisfied." A small grin peaked out from the angry mask Lucy had on her face, "Natsu is higher than a kite, going up to anyone that'll listen to him about how he's 'All fired up!' and the Dragon Slayers along with Lyon and Gray are eating all of our food in the kitchen."

"But we just came out of there," Levy turned and opened up the door she literally just walked out of to see a shocked Cana and Bickslow watching the food being devoured by Rogue, Sting, Natsu, Lyon, Gray, and - "Juvia?!" The pale woman looked up from her food before blushing red and hiding behind Gray who was too focused on his food to notice.

 _"Do, do, do your dirty words"_

Levy merely shook her head at the scene and turned with an apologetic face towards her roommate. "Sorry Lu, I told him not to bring anything."

With a nonchalant shrug, Lucy merely responded, "Eh, it's a party. If I don't see you at midnight, Happy New Year Levy." The short woman could only stare in surprise at the ease to which Lucy accepted the current situation and reply in kindness to her sentiment.

"Hey Levy," Jet took her attention away from the retreating blonde, "Do you wanna dance? I kinda want to talk to you about something."

She checked her watch for the time. 11:45. Maybe I should call him before the lines are too busy. "Yeah hold on, I gotta go to the ladies room first." Levy waited until her friend nodded to indicate that he heard her before slipping off to find a quiet room.

Levy sighed when his phone number went straight to voicemail, _maybe he's asleep._ Resigned to leaving a voice mail, she waited for the beep to begin talking, "Hey Gajeel, It's me. Levy." **Get on with it.** "Anyways I just wanted to wish you a Happy New Year's and see how you were doing. I heard that you're getting clean and I just want to say how proud I am of you. I know we have a lot of things left unsaid, but I'm glad to know that your priorities are getting realigned. So, yeah," _Just hang up already,_ **you're rambling.** "I guess I'll see you around, I think you'll be surprised at how much I've changed myself. Good bye Gajeel. I lo-" The phone had cut of with a recorded message about exceeding the available time limit. With a sigh she put her phone back in her pocket and left to go find her best friend.

 _"Come out to play when you are hurt"_

She had found him at the bottom of the staircase she had just went up and put a smile on her face before grabbing his attention. "Okay, I'm back." He turned to smile at her as well before she continued, "What did you want to talk about?"

Jet's smile faltered just a bit before he took a deep breath and grabbed her hand, "Well, I was wondering if-"

"EVERYONE GET READY!" Cana had joined Bickslow back behind the DJ booth and was now projecting her voice through the speaker system. "We've got thirty seconds!"

Levy looked back expectantly at Jet, silently urging him to hurry and finish his question. He took the hint and quickly sent the words flying out of his mouth, "Willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"Oh, um-"

10

9

"Well,"

8

7

6

"Mavis, Jet. I mean,"

5

4

3

"I love you and everything, but-"

2

1

With everyone cheering and celebrating the coming of a new year, Jet was still focused on the words Levy said, _I love you_ , and quickly rushed to kiss her at the stroke of midnight. Levy had met his embrace for the briefest of moments and for a split second her universe split and opened up a whole new expansion. One where she chose Jet and they lived a content, safe life. One where she could learn to love him the way he deserved to be loved. One where she was not happy.

She pulled away from him with a slight frown. The excitement that was running through Jet quickly faded as he saw her expression, "That's not how I expected you to look after I kissed you."

"I hadn't expected you to kiss me until I answered you." Levy sighed, "Jet I love you but I can't give you what you deserve. I can't be the girl that you want me to be and still be me"

"But don't you see?" He looked imploringly into her eyes, "I don't want you to change. I want you just like you are right now." He put both hands on her hips and brought her even closer, "I can take care of you. Anything you need and I'll be there. It will be better, for both of you."

At his words, Levy felt herself tensing up, "I thought we had established that only I know what's best for me. Not you. Not Lucy or Gajeel. Me." Jet opened his mouth to apologize but she cut him off by putting her hand up, "You asked me a question, my answer is no. I hope we can continue to be friends because it would break my heart to realize that the only reason you've stuck around was to 'find the right time'. I need some space." She shoved him away and went back up the steps despite his protests. The celebrations and cheers going on around them seemed long forgotten with the burden on her mind and heart. _Today was a bad idea._

 _"There are certain things that should be left unsaid"_

* * *

 _"Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch"_

Gajeel was on his bike waiting for the most opportune moment to catch his prey off guard. _Well, at least Minerva pulled through._ He made a mental note to thank her if he made it out. He was watching the docks as a jet boat left the harbor and three SUVs pulled away. Quickly surveying the pier, he located Jose and his signature coat. He was surrounded by three well built guys who seemed to be working on the wooden deck as security.

 _Tch_. Jose was always stupid enough to not have someone on his own personal detail. He'd have Gajeel work for him from time to time whenever he needed muscle to get his point across. The raven haired man hadn't done any serious damage to anyone, just a few punches thrown to scare the others into submission, but it was enough to have it hang over Gajeel's conscious and enter his dreams at times.

Gajeel was getting anxious and his legs were falling asleep from sitting on his bike for so long and he was glad he brought his leather jacket since the winter chill had definitely entered Fiore. To help time get by, he wondered what Levy was doing at that moment. Checking his watch he saw the time, _thirty minutes to midnight_ , and figured that she was probably having fun at Lucy's.

 _"And life's too short for me to stop"_

With the cars gone and the shipment obviously delivered Gajeel decided to check his phone one last time and reply to Laxus' text from earlier. Digging into his bag, he finally pulled out his slim silver phone and was stunned at one of the names on his list of notifications. Sure, there was the usual Slayers sending out well wishes and a few of his classmates sent the usual forwards and mass texts for the holiday, but he hadn't expected to see _Her_ name on it.

His thumb hovered over the text icon, debating internally if he wanted to open it. Just do it ya pansy. He put his thumb to his phone and opened the message from Levy.

 _Party at Lucy's tonight. I hope to see you there, Maybe we can talk and catch up. Text if you need address. :)_

He smiled stiffly, _Thanks Shrimp_. The revving of an engine caught his attention and Gajeel quickly shut his phone off and tossed it back into the bag before zipping it up and starting his own bike. Pulling onto the highway, he followed the beat up cadillac with his headlight off. About a mile down the road, the Cadillac turned down a beat up dirt road and he thought, _Perfect, just a little further now_. Focusing on the car in front of him and with the roar of his bike, Gajeel failed to notice the two SUVs pull up behind him.

 _"Oh, baby, your time is running out"_

* * *

 _"This time baby I'll be bulletproof."_

Levy had fallen asleep in one of the spare bedrooms at Lucy's house, but was awoken by the sound of her phone going off. _What time is it?_ The red numbers displayed from the clock on the dresser next to her indicated it was well past four in the morning. She swiped the green button on her screen and answered with a sleepy, "This better be good."

There was a pause on the other line before a deep professional voice came on the line, "I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am but do you know a Gajeel Redfox?"

She shot up in the bed, fully awake, "Y-yes. Is everything ok?"

The sigh she heard from the other line did nothing to ease her worry, but the words she heard next had her running for the bathroom, vomit threatening to come out of her, "There's been an accident. I'm sorry to ask, but can you come help us confirm identity?"

 _"This time baby I'll be bulletproof."_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Aw, man Gajeel. What happened? I'm so worried about the next chapter. Poor Levy. :/_**

 ** _SpecialShoutout: ShadowGearRedfox ~ Thanks so much. I do too. Since most of what I had planned out has already happened but I don't see it ending anytime soon._**

 ** _ThooseAlmighty ~ Thanks, yeah fever dreams are always trippy._**

 ** _Weezel474 ~ This chapter is still Levy centric but next chapter will fill in alot of blanks for you guys. You could donate the thumbs to science? Maybe try and frankenstein them back on to those you took them from?_**

 ** _RepeatingSimplePhrases ~ It's one of those songs that will ALWAYS put me in the feels. And it's odd because it's a dream (and the by product of my writer's block)_**

 ** _Carchee ~ THANKS! Yeah, the darker something is, the more intricate you can get with the storyline._**

 ** _Music Credit:_**

 ** _Bulletproof ~ La Roux_**


	22. The Funeral

_**A/N: Please don't kill me...**_

* * *

 _"Seize the day"_

Gajeel didn't know where he went wrong. He sped his bike up so he could pull up to the driver's window but before he could pull his gun out, he felt a sharp pain in his right side. Looking down he saw the red stain darken his clothing under his jacket as he slowed his bike. He heard a loud bang as the car in front of him skidded to a stop, its back wheel blown out. Losing control of his bike he tilted over and fell off of it as it skirted down the dirt road. _Fuck_.

The two SUVs behind them stopped as well and turned their headlights on, blinding Gajeel from seeing the passengers. Hearing multiple door slams, Gajeel lifted his head and spit the bloody dirt that got caught in his mouth. He felt a boot land in the middle of his back, "Unh, unh, uhh. I wouldn't do that big guy. This doesn't concern you so just keep your pretty head down." Not recognizing the gruff voice above him, he quickly deduced that he was in way over his head. _I gotta get out of here fast or they'll never find me._

The boot released him when it realized Gajeel wasn't fighting back and turned its attention to the man staggering out of the '82 Cadillac. The driver looked down at Gajeel and smirked, "Well, I guess I should be thanking you guys. I do believed you saved my life."

He heard a mumbling amongst the men until one voice asked aloud, "He's not with you?"

"Fuck no!" Gajeel started to sit up again until Boots came and kicked him in the ribs. Hearing a satisfying crack, he left the man on the floor alone and went to get into Jose's face.

Gajeel on the other hand, turned over on his back gasping for air. He felt woozy and tried to figure out why when he remembered the blood that made him fall in the first place. Putting a hand to his side, he felt the blood oozing out at a slow pace, _it just scratched me. A deep, fucking bloody scratch, but nothing to worry about yet_. He wasn't worried about what beef those goons had with Jose, it was obvious they were not there for idle chat, instead he tried to locate his bike so he could get his phone out. It was only a few feet away from him after the crash but it was far enough that Gajeel had to be careful not to grab the attention of those around him as he moved for it.

 _"or die regretting the time you lost"_

Focusing on not moving too obviously caused him to pick up tidbits of their conversation, "Hades isn't happy Jose. It seems that you've got a warrant out for your arrest." The large man Gajeel had dubbed as 'Boots' towered over the wimpering dealer trying to defense himself. "It doesn't matter what it's for," The renegade interrupted his protests, "Mr. Hades has made it very clear to you with your previous indiscretions that you were to stay below the radar." With a quick punch to Jose's gut, the man continued, "Now you must be made an example of." He turned away and let two of the other guys gang up and continue beating on him.

Gajeel had reached his duffel bag and quickly grabbed his phone, stuffing it in his pocket as Boots turned away. Catching the movement, the large male quickly strode over to Gajeel and picked up the duffel bag. "Well, what do we have here?" Emptying the contents on the ground below him, all of Gajeel's belomgings, including the bullets, came pouring out of the bag. "Oh, bullets." He said in mock surprise. The men around him began to laugh, as they knew what was coming _. I'm so fucked_. "If the bullets are here, well then, where is the gun? Search him."

He felt rough hands pick him up, inflating his injuries so much that Gajeel almost passed out from the pain. "Got it, boss." He felt the heavy piece slide from his back as one of the men brandished it for Boots to see.

"Tsk. Tsk. Very naughty, having one of these hidden." Gajeel saw the man who was obviously in charge twist his a face in an evil smirk. "Now you'll have to be punished." Boots threw a few quick punches at Gajeel, making contact with his abdomen, ribs and face. He gagged from the painmgoing through his body.

The men let him go and he landed on the floor with a thud. Stealing a glance, he noticed Jose in the same predicatment. _You fucking bastard._

A high pitched ring echoed through the group and Boots went to answer his phone, "Yeah we got him, but it seems like someone else had the same idea. Don't know some urchin that probably got a bad deal from Jose. No worries, I know the rules. No witnesses." At that, Boots put his phone back in his pocket and directed the others, "Kill 'em and stage it." He bent down so he could look Gajeel in the eyes, "You chose the wrong night for vengeance kid." Lifting his hand, he waved his gun in his face, "I'm gonna keep this though. You won't be needing it anymore." Boots stood and walked to one of the SUVs, got in, and drove off.

 _"It's empty and cold without you here"_

The other men started cracking their knuckles and stretching their arms in order to prep for the strenuousactivity they were about to partake in. Gajeel eventually became numb to the pain with their constant onslaught. Instead, saying his final goodbyes to the only person that ever mattered to him.

 _Shrimp. Levy. I love you. It doesn't make any sense, but ever since I saw your angry face I knew you were someone special. I know I've been an ass but I hope this makes up for it. You deserve someone better than an addict who can't see what is right in front of him. I know we only had one night to be completely together but that one night is worth this lifetime. I would rather be here with that one night than to have never met you at all. Bye, Levy_. He pictured his perfect Shrimp in his head. The curve of her hip and how well his hands fit on them. Her sweet smile that always made his day brighten whenever he saw it. Her beautiful blue hair. Her blonde hair. The soft look her face gets when she is asleep and all the worries of her real life take a back seat to whatever it is she is dreaming about. Gajeel liked to think she dreamt of him as much as he did her.

Gajeel started falling as he heard two gunshots ring and a sharp pain enter his shoulderblade. He was in and out of consciousness as he felt the men move him around before driving off. Struggling to get his phone out, the few minutes for his screen to load were the most agonizing, longest moments of his life. His vision was slowly fading to black as he hit the Emergency call button on his screen. A smile graced his face as he finally stilled. The last words he heard were, "911 What's your emergency?"

 _"too many people to ache over"_

* * *

 _"I see my vision burn, "_

Levy burst through the emergency room and ran up to information. Snow had begun to fall sometime after midnight and Levy, in her state of panic had forgotten her n coat, so she was shivering by the time she had crossed the parking lot and entered the building. "Can I help you miss?" The receptionist at the desk looked concerned at the tiny woman who had turned blue standing in front of her.

"Y-yes. I'm Levy Mc-McGarden. I received a ph-phone call from here abo- about Gajeel Redfox." She didnt know what to expect but the look of pity that she saw come from the woman behind the front desk, brought tears instantly to her eyes.

"Oh, yes. Give me one one moment please while I get someone to help you." Levy waited as the lady left and swiftly walked out of sight to grab the right personnel for her. She chewed on her nail tips while she waited for her to return. Finally, the elder woman came back around the corner followed by two police officers, "Miss McGarden?" Levy quickly straightened up and took her hand away from her mouth, "This here is Officer Fernandes and Officer-"

"Meredy," One of the two officers shot a hand out, "I'm the one that spoke with you on the phone earlier."

"Y-yes." Levy looked between the two officers in front of her in confusion. They looked to be the furthest thing from law enforcement. The taller male had blue hair and a tattoo over his eye and the female called Meredy had pink hair, neither were wearing a traditional uniform.

Taking in her confused look, Officer Fernandes commented, "We were working undercover, trying to gather information about the underground drug cartel in Fiore when we got called here. Tonight was our first night, but it seems we are gonna have to start back at square one."

"Okay," She didn't understand what this had to do with Gajeel, he was getting clean. "But what does this have to do with Gajeel?"

 _"I feel my memories fade with time"_

The two officers shared a glance and Levy felt faint, I'm not sure I can handle this right now. "Come with us, please." Meredy extended her hand behind her to indicate the direction to follow in. Moving automatically, Levy prayed for some sort of misunderstanding, or that this was all just a bad dream. "At first glance, it looks like your typical New Years Eve drunk driving accident, biker wasn't wearing a helmet and driver wasn't wearing a seatbelt, but when the bodies were brought in, doctors found multiple GSWs in both of them." Levy tried to swallow the bile that rose in her throat. _Both?_ "All the identification we could find was a cell phone and an old student ID in a wallet. So we called the last person contacted and to see if we could sort this problem out."

"What problem?" Levy could barely breath will all this new information. She was hardly paying attention to where they were going and missed the sign that said "Morgue" as they walked past it.

Jellal took over the explanation at this point, "You see, there was some serious damage done to both men. One of them was pronounced DOA and the other is still in surgery fighting for his life." He pushed open a door and she followed them in, "Now this may be difficult to look at but anything you can give us will help."

While he put his hands on a thin sheet, Levy took in her surroundings. There were metal tables and multiple floor drains scattered throughout the room and there was a wall full of metal doors that Levy had no doubt to what filled them. Focusing on the man in front of her as he pulled the sheet from what it was covering, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest and the blood rush to her head. Looking down at the disfigured head on the table, her stomach rolled over and she found herself dry heaving as the tears finally burst through her eyes. Jellal quickly covered the body back up and the two officers patiently waited for the young woman to calm down. _Oh, heavenly Mavis._ Was all she could think as her knees gave out, causing Meredy to rush and catch her.

 _"But I'm too young to worry"_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oh man, get your tissues out guys...**_

* * *

" _Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost"_

Snow drifted down peacefully on the small crowd gathered. It was surreal to say the least. Each and every person held on to someone, except Levy. She didn't want to believe any of this was happening. She scanned the crowd and saw all of her friends, the people who she has come to lean on in her time of need, looking as lost and helpless as she was. _Who is going to help them?_

The murmers and whispers of "Much too young." and "Wasted youth." quietly spread. Steathily slinking through the group, weaving around the white ground and darkening the thoughts of everyone attending as the shiny black coffin lowered into the ground.

"That's it?!" Everyone looked up as Rogue broke away from the gathering and yelled at no one in particular, "We're just gonna stand here and watch as they bury our friend? Do you know how fucked up that is?"

"Ryos!" Erza called to him with a warning tone, "I know you're upset. We all are, but this is not the place for your anger." She brought a hand out to sooth him but he shook her off easily enough and a blue haired male with a tattoo on his face, whom Levy had met on New Years, took her arm and just gave shake of his head to her.

 _"It's empty and cold without you here"_

"No!" A few of the others cried out in agony as he continued his rant, tears spilling over his face, " _You_ can't tell me how to mourn! You had no idea how close we were and now thats it? Its over? We'll never talk again? Or laugh together? We'll never ever see each other? No. That's wrong. I can't accept that. I should have been there. This would not have happened if-"

At his words, Laxus and Mirajane both stepped up to go to their weeping friend to console him, Sting not far behind. Levy noticed the tears falling down her face, feeling his anguish, as the two blond males wrapped their friend in a tight hug, cutting his words off, and helped him walk back towards the group, both men whispering their agreement to his words.

Mira on the other hand, took the leadership role and clasped her hands together before making her announcement, her voice only slightly wavering, "Thank you for attending and making the ceremony that much more beautiful. The will be a wake at Dragon's Breath, just behind the university, Most of us will head there now so if you need directions just follow me. Please don't feel rushed to leave, and everyone please stay safe on the icy roads."

 _"too many people to ache over"_

Levy held back as the mourners all shuffled back to their cars. Her heart pounded in her ears as she approached the hole, careful to avoid the workers who had already begun to work on filling it up. Looking down, she saw the bouquet of red roses that lay on top, only to get covered by a well placed shovel of dirt. A small frown played on her mouth as she wondered if Gajeel would have liked it. Probably not, the brute is not one to mourn in public. She walked around the opening, to gaze at the stone that had been picked for the grave.

* * *

 _May you touch_  
 _Dragonflies and stars,_  
 _Dance with fairies,_  
 _And talk to the moon_

 ** _Minerva Orland_**

 ** _1995~2016_**

* * *

She felt an arm on her hand and turned to see Jet pulling her towards the line of cars along the gravel road, "Come on Levy. We can't stay in the cold," the small woman nodded and let her be embraced and comforted by her old friend. "Did you want to carpool to the bar?"

Levy shook her head, "No, I didn't really know much of Minerva to be able to participate in a wake."

" _Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here"_

She caught the side glance that her tall friend gave her, "You're gonna go see him aren't you?" Levy felt the blush creep onto her face as she merely nodded in response. Jet blew air out of his mouth, forming a small cloud in the winter chill, "Look, I get that he's it for you but it's been two weeks." The tears in her eyes come rushing back as her friend spoke, "I just don't want to see you waste away in that room or get your hopes up. Are you taking care of yourself? Eating right? You've got to remember that it's not just about yo-"

"I got it Jet. I'll be sure to grab a bite before I go." She but her lip to quell her tears before continuing, "I just can't leave him there alone for long. What if something happens when I'm gone? I'll miss everything. I can't bear to lose him Jet, I know it doesn't make sense, but I'm filled when I'm with him. The emptiness is gone completely. I've lost so much already, I can't lose him anymore than I can lose you."

Her friend's brow furrowed at her last statement before pulling her flush into his body and giving her warmth. Jet lowered his head to whisper in her ear, "He's gonna pull through, you know why?" Levy shook her head no, "Because you won't let him do otherwise. And if he's stupid enough to die then I'll just have to beat his ass until he comes back."

She let out a shaky laugh then and wiped her tears away. "Thanks Jet. I knew I could count on you." He merely put an arm around her shoulders and walked Levy back to her car.

" _So, what if I never hold you, yeah, "_

Levy pushed open the door to the tiny hospital room two hours and one chimichanga later and shed her coat to place on the foot of the bed. She sat in the chair that had been pushed closer to the bed and grabbed the hand of the occupant and laid her head on the bed next to him, the tubing and wires preventing any more contact than that. Levy noticed that the staff had taken off the bandages around his head, _I guess the swelling went down_. Taking in his features, she dragged her other hand lightly along his face, pausing long enough to note that he had none of his piercing in and lingering on his eyelids, as if willing them open to show the crimson orbs beneath them. Soon enough though, her mind focused on the bruising and slight disfigurement along his features, tears once again pooling in her eyes.

She let out a sigh as she began, "They buried her today," keeping him up to date even though she didn't know if he could hear her. "It was really beautiful. You would've approved." Levy let her fingers intertwine with his, hoping and praying that they would grip hers back. "Everyone is at the bar right now, probably telling stories. I wouldn't know what to say, but I'm sure you would have great stories and memories to share." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Aside from me, Minerva took your condition the hardest. She truly loved you Gajeel, no matter what your feelings were. She was so distraught when She visited, she couldn't stay longer than five minutes before running out. They say she was speeding when she hit the patch of black ice, and no seatbelt either." Levy's voice broke near the end, _Why is life so fragile?._

 _"or kiss your lips again?"_

"School starts next week on Wednesday, so hurry and wake up." She urged, changing the subject, "You don't want to start falling behind this late into college." Levy lifted her head slightly to stare at his eyelids, "I'm doing okay today. Just starting to feel the butterflies inside I guess. No big deal."

Exhaustion took the small woman over and Levy could feel sleep overcome her as her head dropped back down to the bed. "Please wake up Gajeel. I need you. We need you." She closed her eyes and fell asleep in the uncomfortable position.

 _"so I never want to leave you and the memories of us to see I beg don't leave me"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: See! I didn't kill him! Yay. Go me! Lol, just kidding...I feel a little cruel for this chapter but it was my homage to the latest chapter cuz holy Shit I was bawling Bitch baby tears..._**

 ** _SpecialShoutout:DeadmanSteadman~ thanks so much. I'm sorry to worry you...and yes, jet has accepted his relationship with Levy will be no more intimate than friends._**

 ** _AyaEisen~ I'msorry! Is your tummy okay?_**

 ** _RepeatingSimplePhrases~ me too! But I kinda needed to close that door and lock it in the last chapter for sake of plot holes._**

 ** _Weezel474~ your review kinda had me Shit grinning because it was exactly what my brother said when he read it. And honey a shotgun would be more effective and the thumbs are pretty much the perfect size instead of shells_**

 ** _Pinkfox156~ please don't hurt me! I'm sorry to play with your heart, hopefully this will settle it a little bit. And aww shucks, thanks so much._**

 ** _ThooseAlmighty~ I'm right there with ya. As far as Levy, I haven't the faintest idea of what you are referring to...*sweatdrops*_**

 ** _Xxrisxx~ THANKYOUSOMUCH. ITMAKESMESOHAPPYTHATYOULIKEMYSTORY!_**

 ** _MusicCredit:_**

 _ **Seize the Day ~ Avenged Sevenfold**._


	23. Chapter 23

_"Hold, hold on, hold onto me"_

Levy couldn't wait to pick her feet up. Walking around campus in the snow and ice was trecherous work, especially now. She leaned against the elevator wall, trying not to notice how queasy the ride made her feel, waiting for it to reach her floor. When the sliding doors finally opened she trudged ahead, her body working on auto-pilot considering that she has been walking the same path for almost a month now, four weeks to be exact.

During Gajeel's stay here, the staff has come to recognize her and even greet her as she walked past the stations. Today was no different, the nurse that normally worked on his corridor gave her a cheery greeting, "Good afternoon, Miss Levy."

"Good afternoon," Levy replied wearily to the elderly woman.

"Mavis, child have you had any sleep lately?" She put a hand on Levy's arm in a worried gesture.

The younger woman just shrugged, "Can't seem to find a comfortable position to sleep in for a long period of time. Anyways, Gajeel seems to be sleeping enough for the both of us." she added half heartedly. It did nothing to ease the scowl on the nurse's face, "Speaking of which, how has he been today?"

The scowl softened at her question, "Nothing new, but his injuries are healing just fine and so long as his brain activity keeps up, I'm positive he'll wake up soon enough. Head injuries are tricky, you know." She nudged Levy. "The doctor is still in there if you want to speak with him."

 _"'Cause I'm a little unsteady"_

Levy brightened at her last statement, she had been wanting to talk to him for a while but always kept missing him. "I think I'll go do just that. Thanks, Doris. I'll see you later." Waving a hand behind her, she rushed as quickly as she could to the all too familiar room without a second thought to the nurse's farewell. Opening the door she was surprised to find two gentlemen in there, "Oh, I was looking for Dr. Blendy?"

One of the men out a professional smile on and extended a hand, "That would be me. How can I help you?" She shook his hand while keeping an eye on the other visitor. Eyeing him carefully she recognized certain features, like the narrow nose and thin face. He was tall giving him a lean look and the pinstripe suit he wore just made him look more of a villain in her mind, especially with the spikey silver hair, but it was the red eyes that told Levy who he was. This is his father. "Ma'am?" The doctor gave her a concerned look at her lack of response.

Shaking her head, Levy straightened out again and asked, "I was wondering if you could tell me anything about Gajeel?"

Both males pursed their lips in disapproval, "I'm sorry miss but I'm afraid I can only give that kind of information to family."

"B-but I am family..." Levy's words faltered and faded out when she saw the taller, thinner man raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh, really?" the red eyed man sneered, "Last time I checked my son wasn't married. Pray tell, who are you to my son?"

" _A little unsteady"_

The young woman didn't know how to respond, _I'm not his girlfriend._ She fiddled with her heavy jacket, suddenly becoming very warm as her face flushed red with embarassment. Hell _the last time we talked to each other was right before finals and that wasn't even on good terms_. The austere man waited with an amused yet impatient look on his face, enjoying Levy's hesitation and discomfort, "I'm just a friend." She finally uttered pathetically.

"Hmmm, I thought as much." The elder man smirked, "Gajeel wasn't one for commitment." Levy's face blushed in anger at the tone of arrogance running through his voice. "I'm sorry to put you out, but I'm afraid only family will be allowed to visit following today. Thank you for...whatever you did to help my son but it won't be necessary anymore. You may have today to say your goodbyes but please do not return to visit any longer."

Without leaving any space for Levy's protests the taller male swiftly strode out of the room, followed by a sympathetic looking Dr. Blendy. He put a hand on her shoulder for comfort but it was quickly shaken off as the short woman made her way to the bed, discarding her jacket in it's usual spot at the foot of the bed. The doctor's eyes widened as he let out small gasp of surprise. Levy finally met his eyes with her sad hazel ones and merely shook her head, abruptly stopping any other sound coming from his mouth as he too left the room to give her some privacy.

 _"If you love me, don't let go"_

* * *

 _"Hold, hold on, hold onto me"_

Gajeel was in heaven.

At least that's what he was trying to convince himself because Mavis knows he doesn't deserve this.

He ran after the pitter patter of tiny bare feet against the wood floor in the cottage. A blur of black hair ran past the corner as he heard the giggles of the two children hiding. "Come out. Come out. Where ever ya are!" He snickered as he crouched low and put his hands up in front of him, ready to grab at a moment's notice.

The tall giant jumped around the corner while yelling, "Gotcha!" only to come up empty handed as the giggles continued . "Hmmm, what kind of magic is this?" Gajeel straightened his back and casually strolled around the living room. Casually winking at the young woman that lay on the couch with a book and a devilish grin on her face. Hazel eyes glinting with a secret that the owner wasn't about to tell "I can hear the voices of the mages but they are no where to be SEEN!" On the final word, he picked up the coffee table revealing the old rug that lay underneath.

 _'"Cause I'm a little unsteady"7_

"Sneaky mages. Confusing the poor dragon." He heard another muffled giggle and saw the curtain on one of the windows ruffle slimjghtly from the tiny hand quickly covering the tiny mouth. _Gotcha_. "All this confusion is making me angry." Tiny gasp. "And when a dragon gets angry," he took the last few steps towards the window and grabbed the curtain, "he likes to ROOOOAAAAARRR!"

Finally pulling the curtain away revealing a little girl no older than three squealing in part delight and part surprise as comforting arms grabbed her and spun her around. "Halt beast!" A young boy about seven ran from his hiding spot and jumped onto the coffee table with a cardboard sword pointing at his father, a huge smile covering his face.

Then, all of a sudden, the cottage was empty, decrepit. The young girl in Gajeel's arms gone within a blink of his eyes. He spun in circles, a terrible feeling sinking into the pit of his stomach. "Shrimp?" He walked around the house looking for his little slice of heaven, "Pipsqueaks?" The wooden floor groaned under his weight.

 _"A little unsteady"_

Slowly, he noticed the cabin getting smaller and smaller. The height was restricting so he crouched low. As he bent over, a sharp pain hit Gajeel in the side. He placed a hand there and felt a warm liquid there. Harsh pains throughout his body caused Gajeel to sink down to his knees. He heard the all too familiar sound of a gunshot and he felt something rip through his shoulder, piercing his lung as the hot metal stuck inside his organ. Face planting on the floor, he realized the wood that was once his house with a loving family inside had become his coffin, leaving only space for him inside, elbows touching the side. _This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real._

At least that's what he was trying to convince himself but Mavis knows he deserved this.

Gajeel was in Hell.

 _"If you love me, don't let go"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to post and its a pretty short chapter. Unfortunately, it's probably not gonna get better but I will try to update as often as possible. I finally got full custody of my niece and She is at that angst pre teen stage where she is questioning her body image and self confidence. Without going into too much detail, this whole custody battle has my kid niece questioning her self worth and thinks that no one wants her around which pisses me off to no end at my family. So I'll be taking care of her and proving how much she matters to so many AND still take care of my own son so the time to type and post has gone down exponentially. (Single Mom FTW) Not that you guys wanted to know why...but this is just a slight vent I guess._**

 ** _SpecialShoutout:DeadmanSteadman~ oh, man, while writing that chapter I imagined Gajeel dying instead to get the emotions right and started tearing up as well but when I put Minerva's name down, I totally evil laughed and my eyes dried up too. And I'll stay beautiful if you promise to as well ;)_**

 ** _RepeatingSimplePhrases~ teehee. Its always nice to incite murderous feelings in my readers. And trust me, EVERYONE wants Gajeel to wake up._**

 ** _AyaEisen~ ask me that question next chapter. I promise it's gonna be a doozy. And really? *blushes insanely* wow, thanks so much for promoting this story_**

 ** _Weezel474~ hahaha, nooo I would never kill him...intentionally. Question, are these thumbs cumulative or are you getting fresh thumbs with each review?_**

 ** _Heathernlnd~ are you okay? Do you need cpr? I can give mouth to mouth so long as you truly need it...or truly want it ;)_**

 ** _ThooseAlmighty~ maaaaaybe. Just wait one more chapter and you'll see_**

 ** _L0v3r0f16~ thank you so much. It truly means a lot when my readers post reviews that say they love my writing. Its all the character dynamic that Hiro has put into them as a couple that makes anything I post even as close to good though_**

 ** _B~ thanks, :) hope you're not disappointed with where I'm going with this_**

 ** _Guest~ nya nya! *blows rasberry* fooled ya_**

 ** _Music Credit:_**

 ** _Unsteady ~ X Ambassadors_**


	24. Chapter 24

_"When the rain is blowing in your face,"_

Levy wanted coffee. No. Levy NEEDED coffee, the restriction to one cup a day has been killing her study times and she noticed a slight drop in her grades compared to last semester and she was practically an invalid for the first half of that one. Squinting at her foreign relations textbook, she realized she hadn't retained anything from the past page and a half. The small woman let out a miserable groan as she shoved the book away and moved her glasses so they laid on the top of her head, held only there by the mass of unruly curls that had grown out from there.

" _And the whole world is on your case,"_

She began to toy with her hair, loving the way it was growing out, only slightly missing her bright blue that had since been cut off or washed out. Levy replayed the look of surprise that had been on _His_ face in her mind. ' _You cut your hair.' Haha. No shit, Sherlock_. Looking back on it, he was just as surprised as she was to meet face to face again. If she would have known how it would have turned his life upside down, she would have never let herself get talked into giving up the only things she had of his. Well, the only things that were his _before_. A small hand nonchalantly rubbed her stomach as she thought back to November when the first chill had just settled in.

 _"I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love."_

* * *

 _"When the evening shadows and the stars appear,"_

"Lu-chan are you okay?" The young woman pressed a tentative ear to her roommate's door and she could her the muffle noises of what could only be identified as someone who was upchucking the contents of their empty stomach for the fourth time that day. She tried the door knob and was equally anxious as she was relieved to find it unlocked. "Lucy?" The abnormal moan coming from the private bath stirred the concern in her mind even more so.

"Luce?" she finally made it to the restroom door and pushed it open to reveal the tall blonde crumpled on the tile floor with her head hanging over the ceramic bowl, "Oh sweetie." she said sympathetically. Quickly she turned the water to the tub on and put the stopper in. After adding in some calming oils she left it to fill as she attended to her roommate who could merely whimper at every movement. While getting her undressed she kept talking to try and keep her mind of the stench emanating from the toilet. "Wendy and Juvia should be back any moment with supplies for your nausea and some soup." Levy helped the now naked blonde into the tub before shutting off the water. "Until then, just try and let the bath soothe your aches. I'll come and get you when everything is ready." The sick blonde could only groan in response while muttering something under her breath. "I'm sorry what?"

With a wave of a limp hand, Lucy tried again, "I need to know the results when it times out."

Catching only a few words, Levy followed the wave of her hand, "Results? Times out?" She searched frantically over the cluttered mess that was Lucy's sink, nothing catching her attention. Finally, she heard the beep of a stopwatch coming from under her sink. Reaching for the doors, Levy opened it to reveal three opened boxes of pregnancy tests, "Lu-chan!" Wide hazel eyes stared back at tired brown ones that were pleading with her to secrecy.

"A-am I...?" Lucy gulped, not able to ask the question aloud out of fear.

 _"And there is no one there to dry your tears"_

With a shaky hand, Levy picked up the first test and it's box to figure out the results, and then the second. Then quickly after, the third. Taking a deep breath she closed the door and picked herself on her knees and approached the sick blonde in the tub, her stoic expression not giving any clues to the result. "I'm going to kick Natsu's ass." The blonde could feel the tears pooling into her eyes, "but you are not pregnant. Just a stomach bug Luce."

The blonde quietly let her tears fall as she whispered, "Oh thank Mavis." Thinking how Natsu was so not ready to be a dad. "Thank you Levy" She said as she finally sunk into a comfortable position in her tub.

"Any time, Lu-chan." She left her friend to recover as the stench from her illness finally became too much. She quickly fled to her room before bursting open her restroom door and vomiting her own lunch up _. Oh please no. I can't get sick._

 ** _~~Two weeks later~~_**

"Levy, are you sure about this?" Wendy had a note of concern in her voice.

 _"I could hold you for a million years"_

The weak blunette merely nodded, unable to speak from fear of the nausea over taking her. She had spent the last week in bed, unable to move, and all of her professors were demanding a doctor's excuse before allowing her to not only turn in late work, but to receive the past week's assignments.

Walking in to the doctor's office was no big deal. They did all the blood work and precautionary tests that she was expecting. What she was not expecting, was the results that the blood work had turned up. The college clinic handed her a few pamphlets that outlined all her options, a prescription for vitamins, and sent the girl on her way, trying to clear out another room for the overcrowded and underfunded office space.

She had sat in the waiting room mindlessly poring over the reading material with a shaky hand as she flipped between the pages. It wasn't until a hand was put on her shoulder and a small, familiar voice filled her empty mind that she noticed how late it had gotten, "Levy? Are you okay?"

Levy looked into the caring, violet eyes as the face registered a name, "W-Wendy?" She blinked for the first time in what must have been hours as tears pooled and ran over her eyes. "Wendy, I'm so screwed."

 _"To make you feel my love."_

* * *

 _"The storms are raging on the rolling sea and on the highway of regret."_

The door to her apartment opened up and Levy focused on the laughter coming into the small living space, followed by an intoxicating scent, "Lucy?"

"Hey, Levy! I brought you a present." She placed a tall insulated cup in front of her roommate whose eyes were practically devouring the cup, "Don't worry, it's decaf." Lucy couldn't help but giggle as the gleam in those hazel eyes dulled just slightly so.

"S'not the same." the smaller woman mumbled as she took the cup and smelled it gratefully. She then glanced at the second person to enter the suite and eyed him carefully. "You wouldn't by chance have any...?" She let her question hang and she motioned with her hand instead.

The laughter from the pink haired man filled the room, "You weren't joking Luce. She really does put it in everything now." Natsu reached into his cargo pant's pocket and pulled out a bottle of Tabasco sauce which was snatched out of his hand and turned upside down over the cardboard cup. "Oi! Don't use all of it! I don't have my spare with me."

Levy paused at the seriousness of his last sentence, "You carry a spare?"

Natsu blushed as the two girls in front of him burst into fits of giggles as he mumbled his dejected response. "I don't like to run out, is all."

 _"The winds of change are blowing wild and free, You ain't seen nothing like me yet."_

After handing back the small red bottle, Levy gulped the hot liquid down in four huge swallows before letting out a loud belch, quickly followed by a small and sweet, "Excuse me." Her two companions merely stared on in half disgust and half awe as they watched the young woman. "What?" Levy demanded after an awkward staredown.

As if both stung by bees, Natsu and Lucy jumped muttering 'Nothing' and now seemed intensely focused on their coffees. "O-kay. I think I'm gonna go for a walk." She gathered her books and said her goodbyes to her friends before pulling on her winter coat and securing her snow boots before heading out the door with no where in particular in mind.

It had been two weeks since Metalicana had kicked her out of Gajeel's room. Not one to follow the orders of a man she barely knew, she had returned the next day anyways, only to find that he was no longer in his room. At first she panicked when she saw the empty bed, worried that something dire may have happened but the charge nurse quickly dissipated any I'll feelings explaining that his father had moved switched him to hospice services and would receive treatment at home. _Great. Like I know where Metalicana lives._ She gave her thanks to the nurse before heading back with a heavy heart.

 _"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true."_

The mid-february chill bit her cheeks, instantly smarting her skin, when she walked out her dorm building and she decided to go to the bar and get some hot chocolate. She checked her phone for the time _Mira should be working right now._ Levy's mouth had already started watering at the thought of Mira's famous hot chocolate.

"Levy!" The cheery maiden greeted her from behind the almost empty bar. "Its so good to see you! What can I do for you? How are your classes going?"

A weary smile played on her lips as the nineteen year old ordered a Mexican Hot Chocolate (extra chili powder, please) and answered the second question while the white haired woman made her drink. "Eh, I'm having trouble focusing in class when others thinks it's time to practice gymnastics." She shook off her coat as Mira laughed gaily at the other woman's comments. At the sound of the laughter, Levy felt the familiar tug on her bladder, "Speaking of which, someone thinks my innards are a trampoline. Excuse me while I go to the bathroom."

 _"Nothing that I wouldn't do."_

Mira waved her off as she set the drink down next to Levy's jacket. The younger woman waddled down towards the restrooms and closed the wooden door as the door to the relatively empty bar opened again. The bartender looked at her new customer with narrowed eyes, he was a relatively new regular. "The usual I assume?" She was only met with a grunt as she placed the bottle of whiskey and a single glass on the bar. Holding onto the neck of the bottle, she eyed him warily before adding, "Don't make me get Makerov out here again, you understand."

The sinister change of tone in her voice made his red eyes to wide with fear as he yanked the bottle closer to him and threw his payment on the bar for her to take. "I won't start nothing if that good for nothin boyfriend of yours leaves me the fuck alone."

The demonic glint in her eyes didn't leave as she added, "I mean it Metalicana. If you think he was scary, don't mess with my customers, or you'll have to face me instead." He shivered and walked to his normal corner, secluded away, bypassing and missing a familiar fluff of strawberry blonde curls as it came out of the restrooms to sit at the bar and continue talking to the woman behind it.

The afternoon slowly turned into early evening as guests filtered in and out so by the time Levy looked up from her homework, the guest in the back cornernwas raging drunk, already into his third bottle. "Hey Levy, Cana is about to relieve me for the night shift do you need a ride home?" With a sigh, Levy nodded, closed her books and gulped down her fourth refill of hot chocolate before telling Mira that she would be right back before stepping towards the ladies room for the umpteenth time that day.

On her way out, Levy let out a small shriek as a hand pulled her arm at an awkward angle, "Oi! I know you!" The stench of alcohol hit Levy's nostrils like a poison. "Yer Gajeel's little fuck buddy!" Two hands now laid on her shoulders as he carelessly pushed her about trying to get a look at her while simultaneously trying not to fall over. "Holy Shit! You've gone and gotten knocked up!"

 _"Go to the ends of the Earth for you,"_

Levy tried to get out of his grip but to no avail, "Let me go, you creep!"

"Is there a problem here?" Both hazel and red eyes looked towards the tall muscular blonde that had just walked in and heard Levy's yelp. The scarred faced twisted into a scowl at the posture and obvious level of inebriation of the elder man. "Is he bothering you Levy?"

With the element of surprise on her side, Levy gave a swift kick to the apex of Metalicana's legs, sending him doubling over before responding to the question, "Not anymore Laxus. In fact I'm almost positive that he was leaving."

She walked back to the bar to gather her books into her bag and waited for Mira to finish her shift so she could get a ride home. The bartender only growled menacingly as her boyfriend picked up the drunkard and took him out of the bar. When he walked back in, the blonde threw a set of keys in Mira's direction which she caught with ease. He sent a quick look to Levy and she noddedas she smoothed her shirt over her belly, rearffirming that she was okay, before picking up the telephone on the bar to call a taxi for the man outside.

 _"To make you feel my love"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Ok I'm just gonna give a blanket statement and say thank you for all those reviews and encouraging words. They definitely have helped me pull through this past week and I can't love you guys as my readers any more than I do now. So now that we officially know that Levy is pregnant (huge surprise, I know lol) I'm kinda stuck between adding another twist or completing the fic before that. Idk, do you think your hearts can take it? LMK._**

 ** _SpecialShoutout: RexRay~ wakey wakey, eggs and bakey..._**

 ** _RepeatingSimplePhrases~ lol nice, yeah I had just finished writing Levy's part when the song came on my Pandora and I was like "hmm, I like it"_**

 ** _Weezel474~ unfortunately my niece was not a big fan of the thumbs, she kinda just asked if I was okay with someone metaphorically chopping off human thumbs...to which I answered "who said they were human?" long story short, my niece won't let me near her hands lol_**

 ** _DeadmanSteadman ~ the coffin was metaphorical, somewhat. Just the subconcious playing its dirty tricks. And metallicana will not be very fatherly in this story so prepare yourself. :)_**

 ** _AyaEisen~ Oh man, I wish I could give you a physical hug right now. Just remember you are a smart, intelligent woman and you don't need anything from anyone to be a great mother. (although help is always nice) its gonna get rough and tough but thats why writing things out (for fanfics or in a diary) always helps soothes things out. And as for the doozy, I'm not sure if I should put it in or not._**

 ** _ThooseAlmighty~ teehee, surprise!_**

 ** _DebLovesDragon~ baby is definitely not Jose's_**

 ** _Music Credit:_**

 ** _Adele~ Make You Feel My Love_**

 ** _Listen to the lyrics, the song is supposed to tell you how Levy feels about the fetus..._**


	25. Chapter 25

_"Summer has come and passed,"_

She was helpless under his touch. The primal moan that rippled out of her throat only tightened the coil building up in his lower abdomen. "Ga-Aaah-jeel." He loved the way her hips bucked under him, trying to connect the even closer, but he wouldn't let her.

No, Gajeel had other plans. He wanted this to never end and hoped it never would. His fingers ghosted over her body, leaving a trail of goosebumps as they traveled across her blank canvas. His rough lips kissed down her neck line leaving small bruiser in their wake. She shivered under the pressure the love bites left in her body. Both his fingers and his lips met in the center of her chest as they played with the front release of the lacy bar Levy was wearing. The sudden coolness made the tips of her breasts erect and he happily scooped one into his mouth while cupping her other breast with his hand.

She moaned in pleasure and slight pain as the slow pace he was going made the build up in her body uncomfortable. Realizing that he was in no rush, she pushed on him and he let her roll them over, effectively switching their positions. "Pants. Off. Now." was all she said as she quickly stood to slide her panties down her legs.

With a chuckle, he followed her orders but was only able to unbuckle and unzip before Levy climbed back on him. Her mouth was on his and his hands moved from his clothing to her rounded ass and he squeezed the voluptuous cheeks as she grinded her core on his bulge. One of his hands pulled back and he brought it back with a distinct 'slap' against the soft skin.

"Aah!" Levy grinned against his skin as she shifted down and pulled out his erection, not bothering with removing any clothing. Eager to please she kissed the tip of his piercing before opening her petite lips and taking him in.

"Gyaaah! Oh fuck, Shrimp! Who taught ya that?!" Gajeel could only grip the sheets as Levy worked her wonderfully magical mouth. Using her hands as an extension for the length that she couldn't fit in her throat. Bobbing her head up and down in a steady rhythm, Levy let out a moan and with the vibrations, Gajeel could feel the coil on his lower spine burning hot, ready to spring. "Ah, Levy, I'm gonna..."

He let the sentence hang there but Levy stopped her ministrations. Not giving him any time for disappointment at her pause, she quickly climb back over him and straddled him. She balanced with a hand on his bent knee as she used her other hand to aim his shaft. As she lowered herself on him the both groaned in pleasure at the feeling of their sexes connecting. "Oh, you fucking minx."

Levy slowly shifted her hips as she accommodated to his size. "Ah, Gajeel you feel so fucking good." She started bouncing faster and harder as the fire burning in her grew brighter and brighter. Gajeel placed his hands on her hips, helping her angle them as she kept a steady pace. "Almost th-there. Aaah!"

Right before her mind was about to be blown, Levy shoots straight up in bed with the alarm going off on the corner of her nightstand. She blew out a long breath while staying undercovers, knowing that there was likely a wet mess underneath. _Stupid pregnancy dreams._

 _"The innocent can never last"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: totally gave you that scene in honor of the 100+ reviews that this fic has gotten. Thanks buddies, I hope to not disappoint with the ending chapters coming soon (but not too soon)._**

* * *

Reaching out, she turned off the alarm and pulled her feet off the bed. Her body still felt too sensitive. I need a cold shower. Standing up, she gathered her clothes for the days before stepping into her bathroom.

Letting the water run, she quickly took off her pajamas and stared and her swollen belly in the mirror. Small stretch marks have already begun forming on her skin but she didn't let them bother her. Levy was twenty five weeks today. She tried not to let that bother her as well when she stepped in the shower, but Gajeel had yet to wake up from his coma. _He's missing everything_.

 _"Wake me up when September ends"_

After her shower, she quickly dressed and grabbed her books. Jet had invited her to a study group at campus library and her extra long shower had put her behind schedule. Opening the front door, she was surprised to see Mirajane with her hand up, mid knock. "Oh, good. You're home."

"What's up Mira?" Levy gestured for her to enter the suite as she placed her book bag down by the door. "Is everything okay?" While not unwelcome, it was unusual for Mira to visit at all, let alone first thing in the morning.

Unthwarted by the awkwardness of her host, Mira stuck her hand out and Levy looked down to see a black leather wallet. Confused, Levy took it out of her hands and mumbled a quick thanks. Mira let out a bark of laughter before explaining. "I don't know if you remember, but the bar has had a new regular lately."

 _"Like my father's come to pass, seven years has gone so fast"_

Of course Levy remembered, she only racked him good in the balls the last time she was there, but she merely nodded so her guest could continue. "Well, he got pissed faced last night again and had to be escorted out by Bacchus and Laxus." Levy didn't know if the baby was eating her brain cells or if Mira was building up to something, but she was confused to why that involved Levy at all, so she just kept staring at the white haired woman, hoping for something to click. "The man just so happened to drop his wallet during the scuffle. A patron found it and turned it in. Normally, I would go drop it off, but as luck may have it, I'm swamped with studying for midterms."

 _Oh._ Levy opened the slim wallet and sure enough in the slot with the clear plastic over it meant for IDs was a driver's license for Metalicana Redfox, including a standard head shot and _his address._ "So what do you say?" Mira snapped Levy out of her thoughts, "Can you do me solid and drop it off for me?" The taller maiden gleaned her million dollar smile when Levy slowly nodded her head yes, her brain cells slowly needing to catch up with the situation. "Great! Thanks so much Levy, I promise to make it up to ya!" She pulled in for a hug before reaching for the door and with only a quick wink and small giggle in her wake, Levy was left standing in her doorway still I awe at how much her friends love her. She felt the drops fall down her face before she even knew her eyes where tearing up. _Stupid pregnancy hormones._

 _"Wake me up when September ends"_

"Okay, Levy you can do this." The short woman had been pep talking herself some courage the whole drive there. After a quick text to Jet, apologizing for bailing last minute, she entered the address into her navigation app and ran to her car. The winter frost had melted away two weeks earlier, not long after her run in with Elder Redfox but it was still chilly enough in early March for her jacket.

As she walked up to the two story house, she had to admit that she was surprised to see such a nice neighborhood. A quick Google search on her phone led Levy to finding out that Mr. Redfox was a lawyer for criminals, and a damned good one at that. The majority of his cases were hit and runs or armed robbery, but there were a few murder charges that he got people acquitted from. He had been Jose's lawyer at one point, letting him walked from assault and drug charges. A shiver ran through Levy's body as she thought back to that horrible man. The final image she had of him, on the morgue table, did no justice to what she had been through or what he had probably put other victims through as well.

 _"Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars"_

Steeling herself as she reached for the door bell, she put extra effort into her fingers for the pressure to be sufficient so the chimes could ring. Levy heard a loud crash come from somewhere in the house as well as a string of curse words, the latter getting louder as heavy footsteps approached the door from inside.

"What?!" The door swung open, revealing a half dressed Metalicana who was not only nursing a hangover but a few bruises as well. Levy quickly looked down from his exposed chest to her feet, a small blush caressing her face as the scene reminded her all too well to the last time she spoke with his son. "Oh its you. What d'ya want pipsqueak I don't have all day. Do you want to see Gajeel? Not like he's gonna be much company any ways." Levy could only nod her head meekly at the tall man in front of her. "Well then get your ass in here then, you're lettin all the cold air in." She quickly crossed the threshold before he could change his mind. "Fucking Makerov can't keep a secret to himself for Shit. How the hell did you get my address anyways?" He peered down at her waiting for an answer.

"Y-you dropped-ed this last night." Levy reached into her bag and pulled out his wallet.

"Fuck me." he groaned as he searched the wallet for anything missing, finding everything okay he returned to eyeing the short woman in front of him. "What ever, he's down the hall, third door on the left." After giving her a dismissive wave, "Don't be too long and don't come back after today or I'll call the cops on you for trespassing."

She waddled as fast as her growing belly allowed her too and entered the room without hesitation. The set up was similar to that of the hospital, except for the plushier chair and her stand filled with an array of sodoku and crossword puzzle books. She dropped her bag as soon as she saw him, _He looks like he's just sleeping. Like he'll wake up any moment now._ She knew that wasn't the case, but the mere thought of it brought hopeful tears to her eyes.

 _"Drenched in my pain again."_

Levy took off her jacket and placed it at the foot of his bed, _like old times,_ before letting her tears fall down. "Gajeel, wake up. Please. Wake up." She walked up to his head and grabbed his lifeless hand and squeezed it, almost painfully, trying to get his eyelids to creak open. "You won't hear from me after today so if there is anything you've been waiting to tell me, now would be a good time to do it."

She looked desperately at his serenity, getting angrier by the second. With all the tubing that was connected to him now gone, Levy was able to land a hard slap to his face, "Get your ass up Black Steel!" She was hanging on to his side railing as the tears became too much and sobs ripped from her chest and she could only crumple into the seat next to the bed. _This is too much. I can't do this by myself. I need you. Gajeel_. Levy wrapped her arms around her stomach and continued to weep for the man she loves. "Gajeel," the name ripped from her throat, low and raspy. She squeezed herself tighter, slowly getting lost in the despair that hung over her in a cloud of sadness and rage. **Bump**.

Suddenly, the tears from her eyes dried up and the sob stuck in her throat. _What was that?_ She moved her hands to focus on the most prominent part of her belly and waited in anticipation. Levy almost believed she was hallucinating, _it's too early,_ when she felt it again. **Bump**. _Oh my goodness._ "Are you trying to wake him up too?" She looked down at her swollen stomach as she spoke.

 _"Becoming who we are"_

As if responding to her voice, she felt the light thump against her skin again. **Bump**. _Holy Mavis, this is weird._ The new sensation brought joyful tears to Levy's eyes. It was one thing to feel the movements and butterflies inside her belly, but to physically feel a reaction _outside_ , made everything all too real.

Quickly she grabbed for Gajeel's hand and placed it over her belly. "C'mon baby." she muttered through gritted teeth, "Kick him" Levy felt the kick from the inside and pushed down on Gajeel's palm so he could feel it too. **Bump**. Her heart was stuck in her throat as she waited for any kind of reaction from him.

Too focused on the man in front of her, she failed to notice the older man slip back into the room. "Try again baby" She whispered urgently, "try harder." **BUMP**. Levy giggled at the sensation, _you must have flipped completely._ Looking expectantly at the slumbering man, her hazel eyes once more filled up with tears once she noticed that there wasn't a change in Gajeel's condition. "You did your best." She rubbed her stomach gently as the bumps settled down back into soft butterflies and she sat back into the chair still unaware of the guest she had in the room.

 _"As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost"_

"If you don't mind," a soft, cold voice startled Levy out of her thoughts, "May I ask how far along you are?"

The small woman turned to stare at the frightening crimson eyes that were focused on her. "Just hit twenty five weeks." She responded dully. It was supposed to be a huge milestone in her pregnancy; a month ago, she was gonna find out the sex of her baby, but she told the tech working the machine to not tell her. Levy wanted Gajeel to be there when she found out so she had the dvd tucked into her purse from the session, just waiting for him to wake up so they can watch it.

She missed the elder Redfox's grim nod before he spoke, "Is it his?" Levy didn't even bother answering, _if you have to ask, you'll never believe it is_. Instead she just glared at his question. Metalicana took her scowl as a yes and continued, "Does he know?" Silence as she turned back to face Gajeel. "No, I suppose he doesn't." He eyes the short woman to see if he could get a reaction out of her. "Its not like he would step up and be a good father anyways. Boy doesn't know how to care for anyone but himself and look where that's gotten him." He gestured towards the bed as he spoke those last words.

Levy snapped, "And how is that any of your business Mr. Redfox?" She stood up to face him completely, unthwarted by their height difference, "All I know about you is that you're the asshole that beat his son into perfection. Raising him to be as cold and closed hearted as you are. It took you a whole month to visit your comatose son in the hospital. Four weeks for your only son. So excuse me if I keep my personal choices as a parent private." She grabbed her coat and picked up her forgotten bag before storming out of the room.

Metalicana watched her walk out of the room, ensuring the door was closed before returning back to face his only child. "You can open your eyes now. I know you're awake, Gajeel." A small smirk appeared on the otherwise serene face as the eyelids flew open, revealing two crimson eyes filled with a mixture of guilt and anger as they stared back into the older Redfox's red eyes.

 _"Wake me up when September ends"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: niece had a play date/ sleepover so I've been pulling out chapters. Don't expect another quick update, but here ya go! Didn't really edit this, so if there are errors I apologize. But next chapter is GajeelGajeelGajeel!_**

 ** _SpecialShoutout: RepeatingSimplePhrases~ not until Gajeel gets his chapter, but I'm sure I could add a little fluffy shower that Mira Jane, Lucy and Erza fight to be the one to throw it._**

 ** _Heathernlnd~ dyaww, shucks thanks so much 3_**

 ** _ThooseAlmighty~ haha, Yeah. I put the Lucy thing in to make Levy never even question her nausea. She just got a bug from helping her roommate out right?_**

 ** _DeadmanSteadman~ haha, yeah. They didn't use protection and he came all over that lol. And i think I will add it. It'll help with extending the storyline but now prolonging it so much that it's tired and used up. Just remember y'all asked for this._**

 ** _RexRay~ I completely agree. But now that he's awake, what's gonna happen?_**

 ** _Weezel474~ eh, she doubled jointed in her thumbs anyways so those two are more than enough lol. And glad the baby is getting good reviews lol and next chapter is his POV so get ready_**

 ** _DebLovesDragon~ yes, yes he is. But he does love his son just can't really show it...yet_**

 ** _Guest~ glad you're enjoying it, and we'll see next chappie._**

 ** _Music credit:_**

 ** _Green Day ~ Wake Me Up When September Ends._**


	26. Chapter 26

_"I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared"_

Gajeel was trapped in his own subconcious. Living and reliving different heaven and hell scenarios that always ended with him in a coffin. _Am I dead? I should be dead, so I must be._ Yet there were times, not often but frequent enough to question, that he could swear he heard Levy's voice talking to him. Or even hear her cries, soft and quiet, but heartbreaking nonetheless. Now was one of those times. He could hear her sobbing as if she were right there in his hell with him. _Shrimp_?

Gajeel felt as if he was drowning and slowly coming up out of the depths of a murky water. The wood of the coffin slowly turning into the uncomfortable bedding of the medical bed. "Are you trying to wake him up too?" The words weren't more than a whisper, but he could hear her voice clearer than any dream or hallucination. _Levy_!

Then he felt her soft hands cover his and he tried to grip her hand. Not even a twitch. _What the..?_ He felt Levy pull on his arm but could do nothing to reciprocate her touch. **Bump**. If he could, Gajeel would have opened his eyes so wide right then and there. _The hell was that?_ **BUMP**. _Oh shit! How long must I be trapped in this hell?_ He tried to mentally calculate everything he knew about pregnancies. It wasn't much but he sure as hell knew that anyone far along enough to have a kicking fetus, was a well more than halfway into their forty week stint. Then Gajeel tried to remember the last time he saw Levy. The time when she dropped off his clothes. _Oh, you mean the time you told her to get lost because all she does is run away from her problems? Oh, yeah. That time._

 _"But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared"_

He figuratively shook the negativity out if his thoughts and focused on her image in his head. He was high as a kite when she had visited and all he could pull from his blurry memory was her hair. _She had just cut it._ And the hurt in her eyes as he turned away from her when she had done nothing wrong. How her voice had sounded so broken as she spoke the last words he would hear out of her mouth _"Stupid Gajeel."_ The only conclusion he could come to was that she didn't look pregnant the last time he saw Levy, but that doesn't mean she wasn't. _But who's the father?_

The whole time while he was thinking, Gajeel was all but forcing his body to move but his limbs didn't want work. Levy whispered, "You did your best." There it was again. The break in her voice that seemed to create a chasm all the way down to her soul. _She's broken._ He felt her release his hand as she moved away from him. _No! Levy!_

Gajeel slowly creeped his eyes open, locking them for the briefest of moments with his father's own crimson ones before swerving them towards Levy. _She's fucking beautiful._ Her arms were wrapped around her swollen belly. She was crying and looking down while whispering Awwwloving thoughts to her child. _Our child?_ Again, he tried to move an arm or twitch a finger and came up unsuccessful, his limbs heavy from lack of use. Even when he tried to speak, his mouth was so dry, Gajeel couldn't attempt to speak. He felt a heavy feeling overcoming him and he could feel his eyes begin to close. He tried to convey a message to Metalicana to get Levy's attention but his father only stared back in confusion.

Gajeel rolled his eyes at the lack of communication as his heavy eyelids closed his eyes once more. "If you don't mind..." His father began. _Thank Mavis, he understood._

" _After my dreaming, I_ _woke with this fear_ "

He tensed his already frozen body as the conversation pursued. He still wasn't completely positive that she was carrying his child, due to the lack of her responses, but the way Metalicana carried the conversation, she didn't deny it. Gajeel's heart swelled at the thought of his seed growing in her womb (and a small part of His mind thought "wtf? What kind of cave man shit is this?) but a more rational part of him could not help but feel guilty. Guilt for not being there for her. Guilt for ruining the best years she had to grow as a person. Guilt for staking claim on her innocence when he doesn't deserve one day with her. _She can do better than me. She deserves better._

He heard the slam of his room door and his father say, "You can open your eyes now. I know you're awake, Gajeel." Giving a small smirk as his eyelids flew open, he revealed two crimson eyes squinting as he adjusted to the light in the room. "Now, care to explain who the hell was she?" Gajeel merely raised a defiant eyebrow to his father's question, Not trusting his voice yet due to the desert-like climate of his mouth. _Like I owe any sort of explanation to you._ "I mean she has got a fire in her that takes no one's bullshit." _That's Shrimp for ya._ The elder man put a hand to his chin as he mused through the tiny tornado that was Levy, "I think I like her." Gajeel merely rolled his eyes at his father's statement, proud that Levy could affect a hard ass like Metalicana.

 _"What am I leaving? When I'm done here?"_

* * *

 _"So if you're asking me, I want you to know"_

It had been two weeks since Levy had visited last. Two weeks since Gajeel had awoken from his coma. Two weeks of avoidance from the fantasy that he and Levy could actually make things work and be a family. It was never going to work out, no matter how badly Gajeel wanted them to. Not after the conversation he had with his dad. It was right after they had called a doctor in to check his vitals.

"They put a hit on you and anyone else that has to deal directly with Jose." Metalicana was blunt and to the point. Before Gajeel could think of a response, he continued, "Now I've managed to get them off your back as a favor to me so long as you lay low and don't interfere with anymore of their business. Also, don't worry about Levy, the big guys don't know she even exists except on paperwork from her filed police report. They aren't interested in her until she becomes a liability, which she hasn't yet."

Gajeel let go of the breath he was holding as his father explained the current situation. "So how soon until I get out of here? I have got some things that need to be discussed with Shrimp so I need to know when I can see her."

Metalicana rolled his eyes, "Don't you get it? You're not leaving this house until you're fit enough to run if you are chased. People want you dead. Major people who, if they put their efforts collectively, can sway Hades over my request and have us both killed. And you want to involve the woman who is potentially carrying your child in this? Gajeel they killed Minerva and made it look like a fucking accident." He paused to see his son's reaction to the news of the death.

 _"When my time comes"_

The younger Redfox was rightfully torn, a small space in his heart ached for her untimely demise but all the same he thought Levy was safer with him and told his father so. "And how do you expect to protect her? You've been in a coma for two months, I doubt you could stand up let alone, fight off thugs. Don't let her near you. Do what you gotta do to convince her that you don't love her or that you are no good for her." Metalicana could see the inner turmoil in his son's eyes and softened just a bit, "Kurogane. Give her a fighting chance with her child. Your child. There doesn't need to be anymore innocent blood spilt over that bastard's mistakes."

He knew what he did was stupid and he knew he was lucky to be alive at all right now, but he didn't care for life if living meant staying away from Levy, especially now that he knew she was pregnant. Abandoning his kid was never what he wanted to do but eventually, Gajeel had given in to Metalicana, logic winning over in the end, only after the elder Redfox agreed to send monetary support to Levy as compensation. So that left Gajeel stuck in his father's house with wave after wave of physical therapy sessions to help him recover all his lost muscle tone. He didn't waste any more time in bed, instead opting for a exercise bike to help keep his legs moving after staying still for so long in bed.

" _Forget the wrong that I've done"_

At night, when he was trapped in his room, he would think about Levy. In his mind, it was the perfect punishment for him. She was going to be the best mom and he would never get to see his kid. He doesn't deserve to, not after all the emotional trauma that he put her through. Sometimes he would fall asleep dreaming of his little family that he would sometimes see when he was in a coma. Other times he would wonder if he was having a boy or a girl. He knew he should wish for a boy so he could teach him how to play catch and how to throw a football, but there was something pulling at his heart strings whenever he thought of a miniature Shrimp that made him know that having a girl would be so much better. Besides, he could still teach his theoretical daughter how to play sports and fix cars and stuff.

Another three weeks into his physical therapy and Gajeel was walking and standing on his own. "Your youth definitely helped you during your recovery Mr. Redfox." Alfonse, his therapist, remarked on his quick progress. "But you should probably keep a slow pace until your balance comes back completely."

"Tsk. Yeah, Yeah. I got ya. No running or lifting without supervision. Any other parting words doc?" Gajeel was anxious to get cleared to leave this insane prison that was his father's house.

"Hmmm. I suppose not." Alfonse stood to leave, extending an hand out which Gajeel took. "I wish I could say its been a pleasure, but between the cursing and avoiding flying objects, I'll be taking a vacation after this."

"Gihi. Well I'll be sure to convince my father to getcha a bonus check for putting up with my bullshit." Gajeel messed with his overgrown hair by putting a palm on the back of his head.

The therapist smirked, "Nah. Don't bother. I rewrote my contract after the second week with you." Both men shared a laugh as the older one left for the final time. "Let's not do this again, alright?"

" _Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed"_

Gajeel nodded his agreement as he closed the door behind him and headed towards his room. Passing by his father's office, a certain occupant caught his attention and had him backtracking to confirm his eyes were working. A quick nod to his father and Gajeel was back on his way to his bedroom. He picked up his cell phone and hesitated before typing out his text, " _Just saw your dad at my house. He is in a meeting with my father at the moment."_ Gajeel turned over on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to take a mid afternoon nap after his last therapy session.

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY SON! HE CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR YOU OR THAT LITTLE WHOR-UGHMMP!" Gajeel's eyes were heavy as he slowly became aware of the argument outside his door.

"Mira! Child, that is not the answer to this conflict right now." At the sound of the familiar voice, Gajeel sat up in bed, _Old man?_ "Yes, I know what he was about to call her but if you constrict the blood flow there for much longer, I'm afraid of the permanent damage he'll have to deal with..." The voices moved away from his door, so he stood to go find out what the commotion was about.

" _And don't resent me"_

Just as he was about to open his door, the knob twisted and moved the wooden door on its own. Gajeel took a step back as a head full of blond hair and a face with a long scar going across one of two stormy grey eyes popped in. "You look like Shit." was the quick assesment of his best friend.

"Bite me, Lightnin Dick." Gajeel made room for Laxus to enter the room comfortably. "You try being in a coma for two months and waking up only to be stuck in this hell hole for Mavis knows how long."

"Pfft. I wish I could knock out for two months. Do you know how hard it was to keep this a fucking secret?" Laxus sat on the edge of Gajeel's bed before running his face tiredly.

"What do you mean 'was'? You didn't tell Lev-"

"Mavis, no! She's got so much on her plate right now..." Laxus threw a hand in the air to calm Gajeel and stop his train of thought. "Well, technically, that's why we're here."

Gajeel leaned against his room door with his arms crossed, "and who is 'we'?"

" _And when you're feeling empty"_

The grimace on his friend's face made Gajeel's stomach turn over, "Gramps and Mira...At first. Then word might have gotten around to Erza and the other dragons...Cana stayed to distract blondie and short stack, but it is safe to say that there is a mini mob formed outside your front yard." Laxus smirked at his longtime friend, before adding, "Minus the pitchforks and torches of course."

 _Ah, Metalicana must be having a fucking field day right now._ Gajeel could only laugh at the image in his mind of his father, the purveyor of all that is discreet, trying to deal with a bunch of twenty-something year olds in his front yard. He can't call the police, at least not while 'Ivan the Terrible' is in his house, so he'll have to try and deal with it on his own. _Good fucking luck, dad_. "How?" was all that he could ask. His mind still trying to picture the image outside his house.

" _Keep me in your memory"_

"Well, some dumbass sent a text to my phone while I was driving. My fucking beautiful girlfriend, being as helpful as ever, opened it up for me.".Gajeel sweatdropped right there, knowing Mira was going to be pissed when they finally reunited. "So one celebate threatening conversation -during which I explained that you in fact had been awake for a month and were being imprisoned by Metalicana- and two hours later, here we are. So when Mira comes for you, and she will, you better have the best fucking excuse for her or she'll be serving your balls on a platter for Levy."

As if there could be any better timing, the was a loud banging against the door Gajeel was leaning on. Pale faced, the raven haired man gulped audibly before turning around and opening it. "Gajeel, sweetie." Instantly wary of the silver haired maiden in his doorway, he could only nod in response. "If you would be so kind as to follow me, I believe there is someone that would like to meet you."

She extended her hand for him to grab and quickly strode out of the room, yanking him by the arm to follow. Throughout the faces of his friends and co workers, Gajeel caught sight of his father who looked pissed beyond reason, "You'll be signing their death warrant if you stick around! Remember that Gajeel! Remember why you're stuck-"

" _Leave out all the rest"_

"If anyone has a problem with him leaving, take it up with my father. I'm sure you know him, Ivan Dreyar." Laxus sneered at Metalicana and Gajeel could only laugh at how pale his father got, looking around to ensure no one heard the name.

Eventually, they stuffed him in the back of a cherry red Jeep whose driver had the hair to match. Only giving him the barest of nods, Erza acknowledged his presence. "Oi, Titania. Go gentle on my stomach please. Unless you want to be cleaning your backseat for the rest of the day."

The murderous look that crossed her face for simply implying about the future mess was cut short when the other backseat door flew open and a silver haired demon hopped in and sat next to Gajeel. "Oh, trust me Gajeel." Mira Jane patted his leg with a dainty (but dangerous) hand as Laxus jumped in the front passenger seat, abandoning Gajeel to the mercy of his girlfriend, _Traitor_. "Upchucking whatever mush you've been fed is the least of your worries right now..." The menacing glare made Gajeel's insides churn as the red head out the jeep into gear and sped away, _Mavis help me._

" _Leave out all the rest"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: there is something missing in this chapter. I don't know what it is lacking, it's just not how I wanted to post it...any thoughts? Also, just so everyone is on the right time frame, the end of the chapter is around late March or Early April. Levy is now 30 weeks preggers._**

 ** _SpecialShoutout: RexRay~ sorry it took a while._**

 ** _ThooseAlmighty~ I love mushrooms!_**

 ** _FairyPaige98~ well, it wasn't for lack of trying_**

 ** _RepeatingSimplePhrases~ aw, man Gajeel does deserve a slap for not standing up to his dad more...I think I got the baby shower scene planned out pretty well but it'll be in a few more chapters._**

 ** _AyaEisen~ Happy Belated Birthday! Your gift has been written in but you'll have to wait for the baby shower chapter. And no, I don't mess with late term miscarriages of anything like that. Baby will be safe...relatively._**

 ** _GilaMonsterx3~ teehee...thanks :)_**

 ** _IsAneUnicorn~ ah, the simpler times AKA the beginning chapters, lol_**

 ** _Guests~ here's another one!_**

 ** _Music Credit:_**

 ** _Leave Out All The Rest ~ Linkin Park_**


	27. Chapter 27

_"Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner"_

"Ok, this is definitely the card you were thinking of! No?"

Levy yawned as Lucy stared at the eight of diamonds that Cana had pulled randomly from the deck in her hands, shaking her head for the fourth time. They had been waiting at the bar for three hours already for Mira and Erza to show up so they could go shopping for the baby and no one but the bartender had shown up yet. She watched as the brightness in Cana's eyes dull ever so slightly as the excitement of the trick faded out. "Well, Shit." She turned to red face towards her and pouted at the diamonds staring back at her. "I'm almost always right whenever I try this with Bickslow or Bacchus..."

"Pffft." Levy couldn't help but laugh at the bar maid, "Maybe because they were trying to get to your 'Ace of Spades'. If you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows to get her point across as Lucy blushed and Cana had an 'Aha' moment. "Sorry, Cana, but maybe card tricks just aren't for you." The short woman leaned over the bar to pat her friend's shoulder reassuringly and felt a jab at her bladder. "Oh! If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back."

Levy slid off of the barstool and made her way towards the ladies room. "Oi! This is like your tenth time going since you've gotten here," Cana yelled at her as she walked (waddled) away. "You're worse than I am after I've broken my seal!"

" _Sometimes I feel lik_ _e my only friend"_

She kept walking, only acknowledging what her friend said with two sincere middle fingers aimed in the bartender's direction. _Well, if I could control the wiggly little parasite, it wouldn't be using my bladder and intestines as playtoys._ Levy smiled at her stomach, using one hand to open the door and the other to run a hand over her overly swollen belly. _Almost ready to come out baby. Just a little longer and then you're all mine._

The tears that welled up in her hazel eyes as she did her business were nothing new. In fact, it was a surprise they hadn't shown up sooner with her emotions all our of wack. This time, though, the tears felt heavier. If they could be compared to rain (Juvia has been helping her with her emotional outbursts and loved to use the weather as a metaphor), most of her tears were light drizzles, barely there to make anything wet but enough for people to notice. The tears right now though, were like a fucking downpour. One minute everything is bright and sunny and the next, you can't even see five feet in front of you from the thickness of the precipitation.

She tried to wash her face in order to stem her tears but it did nothing to help her situation so she went into the biggest stall crumpled on the floor in the corner. All Levy could focus on was that she was pregnant and alone. Although she knew she wasn't really alone with all the support her friends had given her, it does nothing to fill the void that her heart had created. She could only wish that she had never pushed Gajeel away. Everything would have turned out differently. Or that she had gone to his apartment on New year's eve and tried to get him to come to Lucy's party.

Instead, Gajeel was stuck in a coma and she was pregnant with his child. She couldn't even visit him because of his father and Levy has never felt so helpless. _I'm never going to be enough. How am I supposed to raise a kid when I'm not done being one myself? Get a hold of yourself Levy, you're fucking nineteen for crying out loud. Don't you think you've had enough wonder year's to last a lifetime? I can't do this without Gajeel, I don't want my kid to miss out on a parent. A crucial parent. Oh Mavis, help me. I can't go through-_

" _Is the city I live in, th_ _e city of angels"_

"Levy?" The young woman covered her mouth to try and smother her sobs when the familiar voice came through the room. "Do you need anything?" She hadn't even heard the door open, but there was the unmistakable voice of her roommate just outside her stall. The hesitancy in her voice showed Levy that at least Lucy was unsure of why she was crying. "Can I help with anything?"

By now, Levy could see her friend's sneakers in the opening of the bottom of her stall. _Say something._ "N-no - _hiccup_ \- I'm f-fine." The void in her heart throbbed once more and she had to bite her knuckles to keep from sobbing out loud. _Gajeel_. The only person that knew how to help her was him. "Just pregn- _hiccup_ -pregnancy hormones."

"Aw, Levy." Lucy drew out her name in sympathy. "Well, Mira Jane and Erza just pulled up so let's-"

Just then the restroom door swung open, "Where is she?" Levy couldn't help but stare at the shuffle of feet from under her stall door. She saw Mira's heels and Erza's boots walk in at the same time she heard the former's voice ask the question, but Levy also thought she caught a glimpse of another pair of feet, but the door swung closed and pushed them out of sight. _Who the heck wears only socks inside a bar?_ The randomness pulled her out of her mindless train of thought. "Levy? Are you in there?" There was a light knock on the door.

 _"Lonely as I am, together we cry"_

At the same time, Levy saw Mira's silver hair sweep the floor as she bent to look at the pregnant girl holed up inside the bar bathroom. She made eye contact with the brilliant green eyes of her friend and Levy could see them falter from pity to anger but not really deciding on either. "Hey you." Mira's voice was gentle as she spoke to the clearly frightened woman in front of her. "What lies has your mind been filling up with?" By this time, the tall, beautiful twenty four year old was on all fours so she could make eye contact with Levy.

It was that eye contact that grounded Levy, forcing her to take deeper breaths and calm down. ''There." The bright smile that was flashed at Levy seemed out of place from the heavy emotional environment she had created, but Mira Jane continued, "That's better. Don't want to stress the baby out of ya too early. Now do you want to tell me what's been going on in that pretty little head of yours Levy?"

She could only shake her head, fearful that her voice would crack and upset herself even more. Mira continued to patiently calm Levy down but stayed persistent in wanting to know what triggered the anxiety attack to begin with. "You're going to think it's silly." Levy finally said as Mira showed that she was not giving up, "but I was crying because I'm about to be a mom and I don't know if I could handle it without Gajeel." Her voice cracked on his name and she was back at square one with her tears and sobs, as she continued to explain to Mira Jane, "- and even if I could see him, the longer he stays in that coma, the more his muscles will deteriorate. That means a longer recovery time and I can't take care of a newborn and be there for his recuperation. But I need to be there for him like he was for me. As many times as I fell and he picked me back up so I could keep going. But I can't do that because I can't get near enough to do that because Metalicana is an asshole that deserves to be dealt with in a very violent-"

 _"I don't ever want to feel like I did that day"_

Levy was cut off by the need to breathe and Mira took the opportunity to excuse herself. "Levy, if you don't mind, I'm gonna be right back. Less than five minutes tops. But in that time, if you could get up and wash your face, I have something you need to see." Wiping her eyes, Levy simply nodded her agreement. She watched as the silver hair vanished and the heels began to walk towards the door before it opened and closed, making the strappy shoes disappear behind it. Again, Levy thought she saw a pair of black socks hanging just outside the bathroom door? _Who the hell is that?_

After taking a few minutes to calm her breathing, it was a struggle to regain her footing with her belly counter acting her balance. Levy clicked open the lock on the stall door and opened it to reveal two concerning faces. Erza had some napkins from the dispenser already wet with some warm water. "Thanks." Levy took the wet cloths from her friend's hand with her own shaky one and started to dab at her face, cleaning the trails of tears on her cheeks.

Both girls put a reassuring hand on each of her shoulders as they guided Levy towards the sink and mirrors. "Oh, Mavis I look awful." She rubbed her face as she stared at her reflection. Her swollen eyes and red nose made her cringe. What a lovely face. The hushed rebuttals of her friends as they helped dust off her clothing from the grime that was on the floor did nothing to ease her self esteem. "No guys. Its okay, I'm allowed to look like a hot mess. I'm making a human life and the energy required to do so may seep into my daily make-up regime."

All three girls laughed at her words when the restroom door swung open. Mira's head popped in and she instantly grinned, "That's my girl." She stepped in completely while keeping the door open, "Now I have someone here who wants to speak with you."

Levy looked down at her belly, slightly embarassed to meet someone while she looked like she had obviously been crying. While rubbing her belly soothingly, her eyes caught movement at the door to the restroom. _Socks_? The new pair of feet that entered did not have any shoes. Her eyes traveled up the lean body, slowly taking in the familiar form. It can't be- Its seemed to take ages for Levy's swollen hazel eyes to connect with his narrowed crimson ones. "Gajeel."

" _Take me to the place I love"_

It was barely more than a whisper, but everyone in the cramped bathroom heard. She slowly reached an arm out to touch his, confirming that he wasn't an illusion. "Hey, uh. Shrimp." Gajeel placed a hand on the back of his head and rubbed it in an attempt to ease the awkwardness of the situation.

Levy, on the other hand spilled herself into his body, wrapping her short arms around him as much as her belly would allow. As she dug her face into his body, she missed the look of turmoil that crossed his face as he battles the urge to bug her back. All she felt was his lack of response, physically and verbally.

Embarrassed by her brash actions, Levy quickly retreated from his touch and looked down towards her belly, her arms protectively covering her swollen stomach instinctively. "S-sorry." she stuttered, "I guess you have a lot of questions."

" _Take me all the way"_

"Not really, Shorty." Levy's eyes snapped up and she saw him avoiding her gaze. "I'm pretty much caught up with the situation."

That's when Levy's brain caught up with her eyes and she truly looked at Gajeel. Here he was, standing and walking like he's been awake for a while now. Anyone that's been in a coma for as long as Gajeel had been would need weeks, if not months, of physical therapy to be back at where he's at right now. "How long?"

The deadly calm in her voice worried her friends that surrounded her, but Gajeel didn't need Her to elaborate on the question. "A little over a month." He casually responded, watching and gauging her reaction.

" _I don't ever want to feel l_ _ike I did that day"_

"The last time I was there?" She felt his eyes on her, and could only hope that the walls she was building up shown through her eyes. Her fists clenched at her side.

"I was awake." _He was awake._

Levy felt her lip tremble as the walls inside her heart began to crumble. _Who was I kidding? We were nothing more than a one night stand_. "So you _knew_..." her hands went to her stomach instinctively as her voice cracked on the last word.

She forced herself to meet his eyes so she could see the turmoil of guilt behind them. _Good, the bastard deserves it._ "Yes." was all he could bring himself to say through a clenched jaw. It was all she thought he wanted to give her.

 _"Take me to the place I love"_

"I see." Levy tried to not let it bother her. She tried to brush it off and continue being strong, for the sake of her and her unborn child, but she couldn't. Deep down in her heart, for whatever illogical reason, she had fallen in love with the man before her and thought that fate would surely bring them together with this child. But he had been awake for about five weeks and knew everything about her situation and had done nothing to reach out to her.

Levy's heart, and her will to fight for herself, broke. All the tears she had just finished drying off came rolling back up as she moved to leave the room. Gajeel stepped in her way, still unable to explain his actions, - _SLAP_ -. She gripped her stinging hand as Gajeel froze, in shock form the slap she had delivered, and hurriedly used this opportunity to escape the room. She just prayed that she could make it home in time before the tears finally spilled over.

" _Take me all the way"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Oh man, Gajeel gone and done messed up now. Will Levy forgive him? What about Hades and the impending danger? What will this mean about the future of the unborn child? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball Z! *Ahem* I mean...next chapter of this story..._**

 ** _SpecialShoutout: RepeatingSimplePhrases~ well I got one good slap in here for ya. ;)_**

 ** _GilaMonsterx3~ thanks :) next chapter starts with Gajeel so be on the lookout for that. And I hope you made it to work on time lol_**

 ** _AyaEisen~ you're welcome. And thanks, I guess because it was a filler chapter that it didn't sit well with me but thanks for the feedback._**

 ** _ThooseAlmighty~ Muchos Gracias!_**

 ** _DebLovesDragon~ I hadn't planned on typical fairytale ending, but the more I write, the more I want it to turn out okay. So I've got two running endings at the moment, just gonna let my gut decide where to go._**

 ** _Weezel474~ this is fairy tail we're talking about...they are gonna take him to a bar._**

 ** _RexRay~ yeah shes not too happy at the moment, but what about in the next chapter? And yeah, it did and I hate fillers because there is no action but it's needed to move the story..._**

 ** _Music Credit:_**

 ** _Under The Bridge ~ Red Hot Chili Peppers_**


	28. Chapter 28

_"I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh"_

The stinging that remained on Gajeel's face as the short woman shoved passed him was well deserved in his opinion. He couldn't answer any of her questions thoroughly because once he caught sight of her, all of the previous worries and outside problems didn't matter. She was right here in front of him, carrying his child nonetheless, and she was surviving. _That's all you do, Shrimp. Survive._

That was no way to live for a mother to be and no amount of money that Metalicana can throw her way will make up for the fact that she was obviously living a half life. Despite her tired, swollen eyes and even though she was obviously running on minimal sleep and energy, Levy was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Even now, Gajeel could not explain the pull she had on him. It was instantaneous from the moment she stepped off that bus in August, his eyes were drawn to her.

 _"I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away"_

Now as she gathered her things to leave, he was rooted in his spot in the woman's bathroom, day dreaming of the the woman she could have been without Gajeel. _Just let her go without you_. "Gajeel! What are you doing?" Mira pulled on his arm as she exited the bathroom, trying to drag him along _. She'll be better off in the long run without you to complicate things in her life_. "That is your child she is leaving with!" More tugs and pulls to get him into motion. _They'll both be safer without you._ "Ugh! Kurogane!" Mira whipped her hand across his face, making it twice in less than five minutes that he felt the sting of a woman's hand. "Forget what your father said and go get her!"

All at once, Gajeel's senses returned to him and he couldn't help the love and pain that poured out of his heart. It had been building up since he first laid eyes on her, waiting to boil over and of course taking way too long to do so. _Shrimp_. He moved his feet while his arm was still being pulled by his silver haired friend. He heard Mira call out, "Levy! Wait!"

 _"I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well"_

The short woman stopped, "Listen Mira. I can't thank you enough for what you had to go through to get him here. But he's made it perfectly clear that-" Levy paused when she turned, surprised to see a tall raven haired man being shoved into her arms.

Gajeel took extra care to avoid rustling her bundle too much but embraced her all the same. A chagrin smirk covered his face as He bent lower to her ear, "What?" He tried to supress the shiver that ran through his body as he felt her instantly melt at the sound of his voice, "have I made so clear Shrimp?" Tightening his hold on her as his arms wrapped around her back, _I'm never letting you go again._

 _"I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"_

"Uh, w-well..." This time Gajeel couldn't control the smile that split his face at her reaction to him. He blew air out of his nose in an effort to not laugh outright, but it didn't stop the pout that Levy sported afterwards. Finally feeling something in Levy give up and he felt her relax and start to lean into him, asking "What took you so long, Gajeel?"

' _"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome"_

"I'm sorry baby." He rubbed small circles on her back as bent bent his head to shower her in small kisses., "I promise to explain everything, but can I just hold you for now?" He moved from her head to her cheeks all the way down to her neck, avoiding her lips so she could respond.

Tears rolled over her eyes as she nodded her answer, and he kissed those away too. She moved her face so he could finally kiss her lips, only pausing to add, "As long as you promise to never let me go again." before letting their lips lock for the first time in months.

 _"And I don't feel right when you're gone away"_

* * *

 _"Long lost words whisper slowly to me"_

Levy knew Gajeel was uncomfortable but a small, petty part of her couldn't help but think _Good_. But he wasn't complaining so she wasn't moving. To anyone who walked in her room, it would have been comical to see. A very pregnant Levy, with her limbs wrapped around a very awkward Gajeel as he tried to fit himself on her twin bed. It basically wound up with him laying along the edge, vulnerable to falling off at any given moment or at the whim of Levy's pregnancy hormones.

They were both content in each other's arms for the moment. After he explained his past month, Levy was more forgiving towards Gajeel's actions but she still thought that she had a choice in the matter as well. Mavis knows that if she had to choose between a life on the run with her family tucked in close or a life where she raises her child alone, never knowing why her heart had been broken, Levy would choose the former.

 _"Still can't find what keeps me here"_

She was sick of people choosing what was best for her and she was tired of having her family taken away for things out of her control. They could control this. This was easy. Just lay low for a few years, maybe move out of town for a while. At this point, Levy had established herself as a student and had references from professors that would vouch for her academic standards, so she was positive she could do a year of school online or by mail. There just had to be a way for her to succeed as a student and for her family to stay together and she was determined to find it.

Levy let her eyes drift closed as Gajeel traced patterns over her stomach. She noticed that since they left the bar, he has always had a hand or arm around her as if protecting her womb from unknown dangers. It didn't bother her until they were laying down and he pushed her shirt up and off her belly completely. (Although there was a part of her that wished he had gone further). Levy blushed as his fingers first traced over her stretch marks, her self conscious side showing just a bit.

It wasn't until he laid his hand down completely over the apex of her stomach that the baby had finally decided to kick and make its presence known. Gajeel looked at her with wide eyes and askes, "Was that the...?" he let the question hang and Levy could only laughed and nod her answer as he stared openly at her belly. "Well, hello to you too Squirt." As if in response, her little bug decided to kick again, causing a smile to flash across Gajeel's face that made Levy's heart melt even more _. I will find a way for all three of us to be together._

" _When all this time I've been so hollow inside"_

He began to poke certain areas, trying to force the baby to respond. It tickled her skin but otherwise, Levy had no problem with him doing so, in fact she had done the same thing on occasion. "Woah, Shrimp. I can totally see it moving around in there." Gajeel was amazed for the hundredth time that day, but all Levy felt was their little miracle decide to lay down on her bladder _. Gotta go._

"Gajeel," he turned his happy gaze towards her. "If you don't move right this very moment." She braced a hand on his shoulder, preparing to push of needed, "I'm gonna pee all over the bed." Levy would have laughed if it wouldn't had made her spill her bladder sooner at the sight of Gajeel's daddy drunk eyes sober up into panic written irises. He moved quickly off the bed and helped her sit up so she could do her business.

As she left her bathroom, Levy found her bedroom empty. A small pout formed until she heard rustling in the kitchen. Walking out of her room, she found Gajeel on all fours with a small bowl of milk below him obviously looking for something. "Gajeel." she suppressed a laugh at how he jumped a little guiltily being caught in such a position . "What are you doing?"

 _"I know you're still there"_

Gajeel sat up to rest in a kneeling position before answering, "I could have sworn I just saw a mini panther running around here."

Understanding came to Levy as she explained, "Oh, you mean Lily?" She went straight to the fruit bowl at the table to grab a kiwi to cut up. "He's harmless."

"Hold up, Shorty," He brought his hands up to pause her movements. "First, you named a male cat Lily? And second, I doubt he could be called harmless, the damned thing nearly shred my leg to pieces before I knew what was happening." Standing so Levy could get a better view, he showed a trail of scratches along side his right calf.

"Aww, he's just protective of me is all." Levy quickly quartered the kiwi before joining Gajeel near the couch, "Here, this is his favorite. No more scratches once you feed him these."

She shoved the four pieces of fruit into his hand while making clicking noises for her pet to walk out. Gajeel, on the other hand, went back to all fours and whispered, "Here, mini panther kitty...some nice fresh kiwi for ya, mini panther kitty." while placing the kiwi next to the bowl of milk.

Levy laughed at his words before saying, "I'm gonna grab a first aid kit for your leg." She bent down to swat his head and added, "and his name is Lily."

Gajeel merely grunted before saying, "Come out mini panther Lily. I promise not to hurt ya mini panther Lily."

 _"Watching me, wanting me"_

Still laughing as she went back into her bathroom for her bandage kit she saw a blur of black shoot out from underneath the couch and start chomping on the fruit before it. _Spoiled cat._ By the time Levy made it back Lily was already in Gajeel's lap purring under the caress of his hands. "See? Y'all are best friends already."

Gajeel let out a little "Gihi" before standing, allowing the black kitten to wander off somewhere in the suite. "Let's, uh, do this in your room." A small blush kissed his cheeks, "I may, ahem. I may need to take off my pants in order for you to bandage it properly."

"Oh!" Now it was Levy's turn to blush, "Right. Of course." Walking towards her room, she pretended to be busy preparing the alcohol wipes and wipes as Gajeel removed his sweatpants, leaving him in only a t-shirt and his boxers. _Calm down Levy, pretend it's his pajamas. Yeah, he's just wearing his PJs._ They finally settled on her bed, with Gajeel leaning against the wall and Levy at the foot of her bed cross legged with his injured limb in the center of her lap. She took a deep breath before saying, "This may sting a little."

His hiss at contact only confirmed her warning. Gajeel tried to take his mind off the pain by talking, "I noticed that Lily had a scar on his eye. Is he a rescue?"

Levy nodded her head while continuing her work, "Mhmm. He was rescued by the school and stayed at the pet therapy clinic for a while until he was gonna get kicked out for attacking another animal. My roommate, Wendy, did the formal investigation for the incident and discovered another small kitten. No one knows where it came from, probably survived from a litter made in house and was just left behind. Anyways, she discovered that he was protecting this small little ball of white fluff and determined that sending him to a shelter was just cruel. So a few calls and many stacks of paperwork later, he is now mine."

She looked up to see the awe in his eyes, "Shrimp, your soul is too kind. What happened to the other kitten though?"

Levy placed the last band aid on his leg as she answered, "Well, technically, the school has no record of owning it, so Wendy brought her home after her shift that same day. Carla, that's her name, usually follows Wendy when ever she is in, otherwise she is holed up in her room."

 _"I can feel you pull me down_ "

He just nodded at the information as Levy got up to put away the kit and wash her hands. When she made it back in, Gajeel hadn't moved so she walked up to him and he just put his arms around her waist and brought her awkwardly into his side. She placed her arms around his neck and let the uncomfortable cuddling continue as he nestled his head in her bosom because the contact filled the void she that has haunted her for the past three months.

"Levy, I missed you so much and I'm sorry for not reaching out. For not being strong enough. It's just-" She waited patiently as he struggled to find the words, "It's just, I've never had to worry about anyone but myself before so all this is new to me and no matter what I do, I seem to make the wrong decision. I just wanted what's best for everyone but it always just bites me in the ass."

Light fingertips brushed against his chapped lips as Levy silenced him. She couldn't take the look of anguish that covered his face, the look of hopelessness. "Shhhh. Gajeel, it's okay." Her other hand brushed down his hair in comfort, "I'm here now. We're here. Together. And so long as we stick together, nothing can break us."

She moved her hand that was planted on his lips to under his chin, forcing his head to tilt towards hers. At first their lips met for a gentle kiss, meant to be reassuring, but soon their mouths moved more fervently, desperately. Gajeel shifted on the bed so his was now sitting on the edge and Levy had settled in between his legs, still standing. His hands moved up her arms to grasp her face and she let out a low moan from the pleasure of his touch across her skin. With the opening, Gajeel let his tongue slip into her mouth and there was no fight for dominance as she let him openly explore.

" _Fearing you, loving you_ "

They lost track of time like that, just kissing each other. Every now and then someone would come up for air while the other would pass time exploring down to a neck or shoulder. At one point, Gajeel had snuck a hand under Levy's shirt and moved up to cup her swollen breast. She blushed and held her breath as his fingertips brushed across the overly sensitive nipple through her bra and suddenly she was all to aware of the lack of clothing he was in.

"Gajeel." Levy broke away and he merely hummed as he went for her neck and left small love marks along her shoulder, his finger still tracing circles around the pert bud. "Ah, Gajeel. Wait." She took a step back as he retreated his hands and picked his head up. Levy blushed at the look of total lust in his eyes, a warm sensation instantly pooling in her netherlands, but still held firm to what she was about to say. "Its too fast. I wanna just enjoy your company for a little while longer."

She looked at her feet to give him time to respond, "Well I can't quite agree on the too fast bit, seeing as you're carrying my child an all," Levy whipped her head up to protest, but Gajeel cut her off before she could get a word out, "But, I won't say no to some more cuddling. Mavis knows, thats all I really want. So long as I can just hold you, Shrimp, we can go as slow as you want."

Levy beamed at him as he kissed her swollen stomach before readjusting himself back towards the wall and helped her onto the bed to rest with her back flush with his chest and His legs spread so she fit in snugly. His arms wrapped around her as he placed both palms on her belly. She sighed in contentment as she covered his hands with hers and their fingers intertwined. Slowly, her eyes started to drift closed as they both fell into a light slumber.

"Hey, Shri-. I mean, uh, Levy?"

"Hmm."

"I love you."

Levy's eyes shot open. _I love you, too._ She wanted to say it, now more than ever, especially when she could feel his lips on her head and his hands make patterns over her skin. All she had wanted was for him to validate her feelings. For him to show that she meant as much to him that he meant to her and that's what he was doing. Except, _it took him five weeks and Mira for them to be together. There was hit on him because of his connections with a drug dealer. He was a recovering addict._ None of this was enough to make her stop loving him, but all of it was enough for her to be afraid to express said feelings aloud. She loved him. Truly, she did, but her hurt was still too raw for her mouth to form the words he no doubt was waiting to hear. _I love you too, Gajeel_.

 _"I won't let you pull me down"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: ok, I know I've been updating fast, but don't expect another update so soon. Summer camp is over and I'm back to entertaining two kids again. Next chapter is Baby Shower were the gender will finally be revealed, but this is me we're talking about so don't expect some lovely dovey chapter...gotta tie up some loose ends and all. (insert maniacal laughter)_**

 ** _SpecialShoutout: RepeatingSimplePhrases~ im trying to update asap lol. And yes, it's hard to forget her age because as a character she is wise beyond her years. Side note, my auto correct now recognizes your name as soon as I start typing it lol_**

 ** _GilaMonsterx3~ reason or not, I added an extra slap for good measure in this chapter lol. Oh yeah and I made panther lily attack him. Muahhahah_**

 ** _AyaEisen~ all in due time my child...all in due time_**

 ** _XxrisxX~ thanks so much! And yeah, baby gets a happy ending no matter what...now just gotta figure out who else gets one..._**

 ** _RexRay~ I'm hoping to explain Gajeel's passiveness with this chapter and the next. Now remember the last time Gajeel acted tough, he was in a coma for 2 months...so as someone coming out of such a trauma, he's gonna be a more of go with the flow kinda character. Basically, who ever has his attention foremost will determine his actions (kinda important to keep in mind for the next chapter)_**

 ** _Music Credit:_**

 ** _Broken ~ Seether_**

 ** _Haunted ~ Evanescence_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_A/N: this chapter has given me writers block from HELL. It jumps a lot time wise, but it is always moving forward so I'm sorry if it seems a bit choppy but this is the turning point._**

* * *

 _"I'm only 23 for another hour, give or take"_

Gajeel was in pain. Again. He soon noticed when he started moving around after his coma that he would get muscle spasms at random times. _Aargh. Fuck me_. Gajeel curled into a ball on his bed, grasping his right calve, trying to massage the knot out. Then his hands cramped up from massaging, "Fuck!"

Metalicana pushed his head through the door, "That's what you get for drinking alcohol and dehydrating your body." He pushed his arm through and tossed a bottle at his son.

"Eat a bag of dicks old man." Gajeel grumbled at his father's retreating figure, although he still opened the sports drink and drank it greedily. Soon the cramps subsided and he was well enough to walk out of his room. Upon entering the living room, Gajeel was greeted with an intoxicating aroma of food. _Mmmm. Bacon._

He sat at the oversized table in the dining room that was covered in the normal morning staples and began to serve himself a plate, ignoring the glare of his companion. It wasn't until Metallicana's third 'Ahem' that the younger Redfox looked up from his plate. "What?" He asked gruffly.

The way his father was looking at him, made Gajeel feel as if he had done something wrong enough to warrant his own lawyer. "Oh, nothing." Metalicana went back to his breakfest, picking up his coffee mug to take a drink out of it. Gajeel was about to continue devouring his breakfast when his father mumbled, " Just wondering if you're gonna take off again all day."

 _"I'm a fan of yours and I need a good mistake"_

Red eyes flashed as the pair glared at one another. "What's it to ya? You haven't been this far up my ass since high school and we both know how that ended."

Metalicana merely smirked before responding, "Yeah. You beaten to a pulp and me getting what I wanted in the first place. A Valedictorian all-star athlete." Gajeel made a face before shoving his plate away from him, suddenly too overcome with disgust to eat. "Or are you referring to your graduation ceremony? Where you essentially flipped the bird in front of all the school administration before walking off the stage to deliver a sucker punch to your dear old dad?"

The younger Redfox's hands balled into tight fists and he could feel his nails dig into the palms of his hand. "And you fucking wonder why I can't stand being around you; stuck in this hell hole." Gajeel moved to stand up but a sharp pain shooting up the back of his leg brought him back down. "Fuck!"

 _"I'm not a sinner or preacher, all I have is slight of hand"_

If he was paying attention, he would have noticed the harsh lines of Metalicana's face soften in worry as Gajeel gritted his teeth and bared the pain. "It's getting worse." Gajeel rocked in his chair while trying to sooth the cramp out and shot his father a 'No duh' glare. The elder hesitated before opening up the can of worms that has been the subject of their arguments for a while, "If you just take the pills-"

"No!" Gajeel stood slowly, making sure the cramp was gone, as he continued. "I already told you no narcotics. If Advil can't help me, then nothing can."

"Well, I think you're being a bit dramatic. The doctor says they'll do more help than damage."

 _"I do magic tricks for all the boys in the band"_

"Yeah, sorry if I don't take the word of a doctor whose pockets are filled with drug money." Gajeel rolled his eyes and headed back to his room to get dressed for the day. "I'm not gonna risk the chance of addiction again. Besides Levy said there are other options besides pharmaceuticals and I plan on exhausting every one of them."

Metalicana shook his head at his son's retreating figure, before grabbing another sports drink from the fridge and heading towards his study. "I'm doing this for your own fucking good Gajeel." He opened his desk drawer and pulled a prescription bottle out. It rattled from whatever it contained as he opened both bottles up. "And you're gonna fucking thank me in the long run too." He crushed two pills into the drink before sealing everything up and shaking away his evidence.

 _"Baby could I be the rabbit in your hat?"_

About thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang and Gajeel moved quickly so he could answer it. Jogging the last few steps to his door, he opened it wide to reveal a very tiny, very pregnant Levy who looked uncomfortable as she rested one hand on her belly and one hand on her back for support. "Babe?" Gajeel's face scrunched in confusion, "I thought I told you thank would meet you at the library?"

Levy's face had brightened at the sight of the tall man in front of her. She put her hands against his chest and pushed Gajeel in towards the house, "I know. I know, but I missed you and I was so excited to see you that I couldn't wait." The tiny woman walked past him, grabbing his hands and continued to pull him into his house. "Besides, I've gotta ask you something and I don't want to wait for you to get there to ask."

He let her pull him through the kitchen while grabbing the bottle left on the counter and continuing their journey into the hallway. By the time they had reached his room, Gajeel could tell that Levy was about to burst at the seams with excitement. "Okay Shrimp. Now tell me what's on your mind before the pressure inside you builds up pushed that baby out of ya. Gihihi." He laughed as he brought the bottle to his mouth.

Levy didn't even scowl at the comment he made as he drank his sports drink. She just clasped her hands together before spilling out her question. "Doyouwanttoknowthegenderofourbaby?"

 _"I'd swing if you hand me, hand me the bat"_

* * *

 _"I'm on the road of least resistance"_

 _There I said it._ Levy gripped her hands together waiting for a response. She eyed Gajeel as he tried to decipher her quick question into separate words. "Can you say it any slower, Shrimp?"

A blush crept into her cheeks as she nodded, "I was just wondering,if- if you wanted to know our baby's gender?" Levy looked up at him through her eyelashes as realization set in his face.

A smiled cracked his confused scowl, "Hell yeah I do! Is it a girl? Nah, I bet you've got a boy kicking around in there." She let him move his hands over her belly, trying to get the baby to move. After the all too familiar bump was felt, his focus shifted back to Levy. "Well Shrimp? What are we having?"

"Well, I don't know yet. I had the technician put it on a DVD so I could watch it with you when you finally woke up." Levy cast him a sidelong glance because it was still a touchy subject.

"Look, Shorty. I've apologized for that and I'll keep apologizing until my face is blue or you forgive me." Gajeel put his near empty bottle down and grabbed her for a hug, " But can we please watch this video because I'm dying to know."

 _"I'd rather give up than give in to this"_

Levy couldn't help but be a bit satisfied at the look genuine interest on Gajeel's face, knowing he was going to have to wait. _Serves him right_. "Well, the thing is..." Levy looked towards the ground as she felt his shoulders slump, not really happy that he will he be disappointed, "Mira and Lucy may have taken the DVD hostage and won't give it back until certain demands are met."

She heard him mutter "Damned She-Devil..." before sitting down with a slight wince, "What do those demands entail?"

Levy looked up in shock, "Wait, you're really gonna follow their rules? No midnight sneak to try and get the video back?"

Gajeel could only laugh at the last comment, "Lets just say that I've learned my lesson when it comes to Mira and her whims. Mavis help any poor soul that happens to be on the receiving end of one of her plans." He leaned back on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"I believe we were at one point last semester." Levy sat next to him on the bed.

"Pfft. And now you're pregnant and I was in a coma for two months. Need I explain any further?" she shook her head no, trying not burst into laughter at his nonsensical logic. "Good. Now what are their demands for the DVD?"

 _"So promise me only one thing, would you?"_

Levy sat crossed legged to get comfortable before letting out a sigh and holding up four fingers. She pointed to the first one, "They want to throw me a baby shower/gender reveal party and they want full control over all decorations and games." She paused to see Gajeel roll his eyes in an 'of course they do' manner before pointing to the second finger. "Second, Lucy wants to be the kid's godmother and Mira cut in that if she isn't the godmther then Laxus has to be the godfather."

"Now wait a minute," Gajeel sat up to object, "They can't just choose that for themselves. It has to be our choice."

She just shrugged, "Makes the most logical sense to me. I didn't have many girl friends before college and I doubt you want Jet named Godfather." The look he gave her confirmed that. "Trust me, it's either Lucy and Laxus or Mira and Natsu."

"How did Flame Brain get in the running? I'd figure Jet before Natsu?!" Gajeel looked incredulous and her nonchalant way of going about this.

"Natsu has gotten a lot closer to me this past year, he would be a great uncle for our baby." Gajeel looked like he had a few choice words for that subject but let it die down with a 'whatever'. "Sooooo, Lucy and Laxus?" Levy arched a questioning eyebrow at him until he rolled his eyes and nodded. "Okay great! Third, they want to be the first to hold the baby-after us of course. And lastly," She took a breath and kept her focus on his reaction. "You have to take me on a date."

 _"Just don't ever make me promises"_

Levy frowned as Gajeel barked out his laughter. _What's so funny about dating me?_ He must have seen her hurt look because he quickly explained himself, "Sorry Shrimp, but don't you remember our last date?"

She did. Memories of nursing Jet's bruised nose resurfaced as she grimaced, "Yeah, well a lot has happened since then. We never got a chance for love to grow. It just went from awkward friendship with terrible sexual tension to wham-bam, thank you ma'am."

"Tch. Love has nothing to do with dating. Just know that I'd die for ya, nearly did, and I'd kill anyone that hurts you. Nothing can get between us and taking ya on a date ain't gonna change that." Gajeel grumbled.

Levy tried to settle the butterflies in her stomach, writing it off as gas, "Yeah, well it's kinda creepy that we've reached this level of our relationship without actually dating. I mean we've only had sex once and I'm still feeling the repercussions of it." She wrapped her arms around her belly unconsciously, "Its just not normal is all I'm trying to say."

"Man, Fuck normal." Gajeel sat up, taking a deep breath before looking into the tiny woman's eyes. "It would be my pleasure if you would do me the honor of going on a date with me." He held his hand out for her to take, but she merely blushed and shook her head.

"I feel like you're teasing me and not taking this seriously." She looked down to avoid his gaze.

"Of course I'm not taking this seriously. You're seven months pregnant with my child. I think we are past the point of dates." Levy could feel the tears welling up. _Stupid pregnancy hormones._ She felt Gajeel's warm hands on her face, trying to grab her attention. "But if it means that much to you, I will take you anywhere you want to go. So long as I'm with you I don't care if you wanna call it a date or whatever. I just want you."

 _"No promises"_

* * *

 _"I've never done this before, promises, promises"_

To say that Gajeel was beyond annoyance and was seriously creeping into a silent , violent rage would not be far fetched. He had been sitting on the couch in Levy's living room with the ever curious Juvia and most tiring Natsu on either side of him. For the past twenty minutes, Gajeel had been answering questions non-stop from both of them. He downed the last of the Gatorade that he brought with him as they continued their questions.

"What happened to all your piercings Gajeel-san?"

"Most of them closed up while I was uh-incapacitated."

"Where are you taking Levy? When will you be back?"

"Non of your goddammed business and whenever I fucking feel like."

"How come they took out Gajeel-san's piercings in the first place?"

"I don't know, so they wouldn't rust I suppose."

"You better fucking respect her boundaries. Don't think that you're entitled to any action just cuz she's carrying your kid."

"Fuck off flame brain. I'm more of a gentlemen than you'll ever be."

"Did they take off Gajeel-san's piercing in his special place as well?" Julia had whispered this last question into his ear so Natsu couldn't hear, but the blush that went across Gajeel's face was undeniable.

The raven haired male quickly stood to create some sort of separation from his two inquirers. "She told you about that?" Julia merely nodded, not knowing how her natural curiousity was making Gajeel uncomfortable.

 _"But I'm enjoying the illusion and the things my body says"_

Suddenly the door to Levy's room opened up and Gajeel muttered a quick thank you to whatever deity got him out of that room the fastest. He picked up the bouquet of flowers he brought along with him and waited for his Shrimp to walk out. Lucy stepped out with a smug smirk on her face that only deepened to a full on smile when she laid eyes on the nervous brute in her living room. When she crossed the threshold of the doorway, Gajeel could feel the air being taken out of his lungs. _She's so fucking beautiful._

Levy was wearing a simple orange summer dress that accentuated her baby bump with a halter top that made her usually small rack seem even bigger as her breasts had grown quite a bit over the last few months. She wore a matching headband that kept her short yet vivaciously curly hair tamed, with a jewel pattern on it. The make up she had on only made her eyes seem that much brighter and beautiful and the lip gloss covering her full lips made Gajeel want to devour her right then and there.

She blushed furiously at the way Gajeel was staring at her which made him think she was even more stunning than before. He watched her timidly look at him from beneath her eyelashes and he knew he should say something to break the growing silence but words escaped his mind. "Are those for me?" Levy asked shyly.

"Uh..." _Speak Gajeel. Words are your friend._ He looked down at his hand that was holding the bouquet. "Yeah." _Oh great vocabulary skills there Gajeel._

While he was mentally berating himself, Lucy took the initiative and grabbed them out of his hands. "I'll put these in a vase so you two can go ahead and enjoy your night." With the peonies in one hand, the tall blonde used her other hand to shove Gajeel into Levy's path.

He stumbled a few steps before regaining his composure and held an arm out to her that she shyly took as he led them out of the dorm room. Gajeel grinned at her and with a quick wink he said, "Let's go have some fun."

" _Now you see me, now you don't, oh how well you disappear"_

Gajeel let Levy lean heavily on him as the couple made their way back to her room. Not wanting to over exert his pregnant girlfriend too much, they walked to the bowling alley about a block away from campus and played a few games before hitting the arcade inside. His favorite moment was when he had to help Levy put her regular shoes back on since she was too round and too tired to stretch herself. The blush that crept on her face was no doubt from the awkwardness of having to ask for help, but he kinda felt like Prince charming for once, instead of the evil, mean Dragon hiding the princess away.

"Did you have a good time Shrimp?" he rubbed her shoulder as they entered her building. Gajeel felt her head move in approval. "Gihi. Well I'm glad. I had a great time with you too."

When they entered the elevator to get to her floor, Levy turned to face him and wrap her arms around his neck. Gajeel bent his head so she wouldn't have to stretch herself too much to meet her lips with his own. With his hands at her waist, he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue past her plump lips. A growl escaped from his throat as her fingers tangled into his long hair and he broke away to gather his breath. "I love you so much Shrimp."

Gajeel reveled in the blush that crept into her cheeks and the flustered look that came across her eyes, "I love you too Gajeel."

" _What are you running from and may I interfere?"_

* * *

" _Baby could I be the rabbit in your hat?"_

Levy felt as if she where on top of the world when she woke up the next morning. Her date with Gajeel had gone perfectly. As she stretched her back, her arms hit a solid form under her blankets.

With a mischevious smirk she turned as carefully as her big belly would allow and grabbed the edge of her comforter whispering "Gajeeeeeel" softly as she peeled back his cover.

"Go away" Levy tittered at the rough scratchy voice next to her as her boyfriend rolled over in an attempt to stay asleep a little longer.

"Aw, come on." she rubbed his shoulder to help wake him up, "we gotta get up and get started with today's festivities."

She saw one crimson eye pop open and stare into her, as if daring her to try and wake him. Not one to back down from a challenge, Levy went from rubbing soothingly to poking him on the side, all the while trying to hide the grin on her face.

 _"I'd swing if you hand me, hand me the bat"_

"Gyah! I'm up. I'm up." Gajeel swung his legs over the edge of her bed and checked the time. "Shit. I was supposed to meet Lexus fifteen minutes ago at my place so he could pick up the platters." He slipped his pants on quickly before haphazardly throwing on his shirt from last night. "I'll see you later today Shrimp."

He bent down as she stretched up so they could meet for a parting kiss. "Mmmm." she sighed when they parted, "are you sure there is no time for round two?" Levy could feel the warmth pooling between her legs by just remembering the previous night. "I'm sure glad that not _all_ your piercings have disappeared." She added with a knowing smile as Gajeel walked towards her door.

"Are you kidding me, Shorty?" He gave her a look of incredulity, "That was the first one I put back." Levy raised a quick eyebrow to that before he 'gihi'd and explained further, "Otherwise, my piss comes out in two streams. Makes it difficult to aim that shit."

Gajeel dipped out of her bedroom whilst leaving that lovely image in the young woman's mind. _Stupid Gajeel,_ she thought laughing quietly to herself. Levy stretched out on her bed, trying to get a few more moments of peace before the crazy planning began. _I can't believe we are finally going to learn what the gender is today_. In the middle of her excitement, the baby decided to jump on her empty stomach.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby." She rubbed her belly as she spoke to her unborn child. "What was that, poptarts with peanut butter and whipped cream?" **Bump**. "Okay, but then its straight into the shower for us afterwards. How's that sound?" **Bump**. "I thought so too." She laughed lightly as she went walked to her kitchen to get her breakfast ready.

 _"Baby could I be the rabbit in your hat?_ "

Levy had just finished stepping out of her shower when she heard her text message ring go off in her bedroom. She unlocked her screen to read the message and couldn't stop the gleaming smile that broke across her face as she read who the sender was.

 ** _Hey Shorty. Laxus just left my place with the food. He said he was gonna meet up with Titania and that bloody she-devil at the bar to help decorate. So all is back on schedule._**

 ** _Great! Remember, it starts at 3 so don't be late!_**

 ** _I wouldn't miss it for the world, Shrimp._**

She threw the phone on her bed and began to figure out her outfit for the baby shower with new vigor. _Today's got to be perfect._

 _"I'd swing if you hand me, hand me the bat"_

* * *

 _"I'm on the road of least resistance"_

As soon as Gajeel left her dorm, he quickly raced to his father's silver mustang. Unfortunately, as he stepped in, a leg cramp from hell had set in on his left leg, rendering him unable to drive the manual gear shift. "Fuck!"

While rubbing and massaging his legs, he heard his phone's ringer. He quickly answered the caller and without any preamble said, "I'm on my fucking way. Date ran late and now I'm stuck in traffic." A little white lie never hurt anyone, right?

A very irate voice responded, "well hurry the Fuck up. I'm not going in that house so long as my sperm donor is still shacking up with your beloved padre."

"You make it sound like their Fuck buddies or something." Gajeel paused a bit, "Well, now that I'm thinking about it. I'm pretty sure I saw Ivan walking pretty funny last week..." He let his sentence die off to get his point across.

"Fuck you, metal dick." Gajeel smirked at the obvious smile in Laxus' voice, "We both know that Metallicana is the catcher in that relationship."

"Yeah, yeah. Blondie, whatever helps you sleep at night. I'll be there in twenty," He pressed the end button and took a deep breath. The spasms in his leg had stopped so he quickly shifted I to gear and sped out of the parking lot.

 _"I'd rather give up than give in to this"_

Gajeel had just closed the door on Laxus before sinking down onto the couch on the living room. He sent a few texts to Levy and then sank further into the cushions. For having just woken up an hour ago, Gajeel was feeling really tired. He raised his arm to cover his face and quickly pulled back. Why am I sweating?

There was a nauseating feeling in his gut that threatened to empty out his already bare stomach. I need something to eat maybe. He stood to go look in the fridge for some sustenance but a wave of dizziness forced him back down on the couch. What the Fuck is wrong with me?

"Gajeel?" He heard his father come out into the hallway and enter the living room, "Oh good you're back, does this mean I can use my car now?"

Instead of the usual witty comeback he always had prepared especially for Metallicana, Gajeel simply stood and took two steps towards his father before blacking out...

* * *

" _So promise me only one thing, would you?"_

Levy calmly walked up to the house she has come to hate, trying not to stress or worry. _He's okay. There is a perfectly good explanation for all of this. He's not hurt, but he will be._ She repeatedly kept going back and forth from anger to distress as she put her purse and the package she was carrying in one hand and used the other to push the doorbell.

It seemed to take eons for the familiar tall figure to answer the door. "Yes, Levy?"

She eyed Metallicana with pure hatred, "Is Gajeel here?"

The grandfather of her unborn child stepped aside for her to enter, "He's in his room." Levy did not like the look of smugness that came from the elder man as she passed by him quickly.

Walking down the familiar hallway she could hear music coming out of Gajeel's room and she hurried those last few steps and rushed into his room. "Gaje-" Whatever she was about to say was stunned into oblivion. She opened the door to see Gajeel laying on his bed, flipping through a magazine.

He looked up at her intrusion, "Oh, hey Shorty. What time is it?" He looked at the alarm clock on his desk but she answered him anyways.

"Its six pm, Gajeel. Where the Fuck were you?" _This has got to be some sick joke_. Levy was dumbfounded and just kept looking around his room as if waiting for the punchline so she could be in on it too.

"Really?" Gajeel feigned his surprise well, but Levy saw past it. _Why Gajeel? Why now?_ "Sorry, time just slipped right by me today. How was the party?" He threw the magazine he was reading on his nightstand and picked up a small pill bottle next to it and shook some out for him to take.

"How was the party?! That is all you have to ask?" He shrugged his shoulders as he drank water to help down the pills and she dropped her purse and reached for the bottle, "These are narcotics."

"Yup."

"You missed the party our friends threw for us so you can stay at home and get high?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." A lazy grin spread over his face, but Levy wasn't fooled. _He's hiding something._

" _Just don't ever make me promises"_

The tears pooled into Levy's eyes, _I needed this to work out._ She shoved the box into his hands, "I'm done Gajeel. I'm just done" _Where is my happy ending?_ Bending over awkwardly so she could pick up her purse, Levy tried hiding the anguish on her face long enough to leave his room.

"Oh c'mon Levy! Its not like I wanted to miss the damn party. Besides isn't that a female thing anyways?" He ran an erratic hand through his hair. "We can watch that video anytime. Thats why you got on DVD right?"

Levy's eyes dried out completely at that point. _He doesn't get it_. "I don't give a fuck about the baby shower, _Black Steel."_ She walked back up to him and opened the cake box to reveal a small round cake, halfway eaten. "That wasn't just our friends congratulating you on knocking me up. It was us, getting to finally know the gender of our child, together as a family."

The words now illegible on the white frosting, Levy took the cake out and turned it to face him. "I've waited 33 weeks to find out so you could be there with me when it happened and you were out -where? Mavis only knows- finding a fucking fix." Very calmly, she pushed the strawberry cake into his face and smeared it, getting pink all over his torso.

"Congratulations." She shook her hand free of the remaining crumbs before turning and walking towards the door. "It's a girl." Levy turned his door knob and left without another word.

 _"No promises_ "

* * *

 _ **A/N: sorry, I know I promised a baby shower, but that is coming in the next chapter I pinky swear! But now you know the gender! Also, the Gajeel but gets cleared up in the next chapter as well. Like I said earlier this is the turning point, the beginning of the end...the climax...you get my drift. I promise not to take two months to update again I love you guys. Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **SpecialShoutout: ThooseAlmighty~ gee thanks (°.*) btw, that's a winky face**_

 _ **RepeatingSimplePhrases~ yeah, I couldn't wait to put that Lily bit in, a nice spin on something we already know.**_

 _ **DemonicRuler~pfft. Dragonball was totally my anime gateway drug.**_

 _ **GilaMonster~ yes, he deserves so many slaps, I even caked him. And thank you! Unfortunately I've gotten away from Levy and the self healing in this chapter but I will be right back up on it by the end of this story.**_

 _ **Guest~stahp...you make me blush.**_

 _ **Musk Credit:**_

 _ **Incubus ~ Promises, Promises.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_"I know I can't take one more step towards you"_

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" Levy pulled her arm that was in the air down to her side to indicate to her friends to start the race.

The chaos that ensued was only to be expected with the rowdy group of people that had gathered and if she had not been worried about Gajeel, she would have been having a great time laughing at her friends in their struggle.

Mira had agreed to go ahead and play the games first instead of watching the video to give more time for Gajeel to arrive and currently the game they were playing was a crude version of gender reversal. With toilet paper, plungers, and awkward humping from behind that she was sure her male friends did not appreciate, Levy had to overhear things she could have never believed would come out of some people's mouth.

"Just put it _in_ already, Mira."

"Natsu bend over more, I'm too short and can't reach."

"Juvia, not there! You have to aim your hips at more of an angle"

"Did you always have this narrow of hips Jellal?"

"Really Erza? Now is when you want to talk about this?"

"Just sit on it Bacchus, its just like that one time when I used a -"

" _Canaaaa_."

"I told you this wasn't going to work, Jet."

"Well, if you laid off the chimichangas, Droy, it wouldn't be this difficult."

After a minute of frantic conversation and amateurish thrusting Cana and Bacchus emerged victorious after Cana successfully plunged the wooden end of the plunger that was between her legs into the roll of toilet paper placed between Bacchus' thighs without using her hands. She quickly went to the prize table and grabbed a bag to open and revealed a pair of fuzzy cuffs.

All eyes were on Lucy, who was in charge of prizes and games, who just shrugged and said, "What? There is no way that the baby we are celebrating today was conceived without a fair amount of kink. Besides, it's a gift that keeps on giving and it's way better than a scented candle."

Everyone just laughed it off and continued with the party, all the while Levy was calling or checking for messages every few mintues, but her notifications stayed blank and his phone was going straight to voicemail. She checked the time once more, 3:18. _Gajeel, where are you?_

' _"Cause all that's waiting is regret"_

 **4:00**

After a few more hilarious games, of which involved blind folded baby feeding and of course more inept thrusting on the ladies' behalf, and a few classic baby shower games (which Natsu surprisingly won most of) all the prizes where given out.

There was a small lull in the party when Mira asked her about Gajeel and Levy could only answer with a watery gaze and a shrug of her shoulders. Wendy and Lucy were by her side in a flash to help keep her mind off of him and in good cheer.

"He is probably just running some last minute errand and will be here any minute."

"C'mon Levy we're starving, lets go grab a plate and eat before Natsu and Sting get to it first!"

Levy let herself be dragged to the food and tried to keep a positive thought. _He'll be here. He said he wouldn't miss it_. She kept her thoughts to the few happy moments they shared together; Focusing mostly on their date the previous night and afterwards and that seemed to put her in a better mood. She didn't notice when Mira walked up to Laxus and practically shove him out the back door of the bar with a look that could kill.

 _"Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore"_

 **4:45**

Still no Gajeel. Laxus walked back into the bar with a grim look on his face and a slight shake of his head to Mira. He whispered something into her ear before grabbing Natsu and quickly stepping out again. She huffed and blew air out of her mouth to calm herself before putting on a cherry demeanor and approaching Levy.

"Okay, so before we cut the cake and watch the video Lucy and I -well actually, this is from all of us, but Lucy put the funds up for it and Jet put a big chunk in too, but we all put what we could into this."

Levy turned to face her roommate sitting next to her as she beamed and jumped up and down in her seat in excitement. "What's going on?" she asked but was only greeted with a huge smile and a tightened grip on her arm from the blonde.

 _"You lost the love I loved the most"_

Turning her attention back to Mira, Levy watched as the glint in the silver haired woman's eyes flashed with excitement. "Can I have everyone's attention please? I just want to thank everyone for showing up for Levy's big day and your support for her and the adventure of motherhood that lies ahead of her." There were a few claps as she paused for effect, "but before we play the video and discover the baby's gender, I wanted to give her our gift."

The cheers this time were louder and rowdier in anticipation for the reveal and Levy's reaction to her present.

Levy, on the otherhand, was still as confused as before. "You guys didn't have to get me anything, this party was perfect and anything else is too much"

"Oh hush, Levy." Lucy chided, "We couldn't help but go baby crazy and you haven't really prepped anything since we've been holding the DVD hostage. So let us have our fun."

Just then, the back door to the bar opened, revealing Laxus and Natsu coming inside while carrying a crib stuffed with diapers, clothes and any other baby essential items you think of. Tears welled up in Levy's eyes, "You guys are really the best!"

"Oh but that's not all." Mira added gleefully.

"What?" Levy asked in disbelief, "Guys this is more than enough." She protested as her best friends walked up to her with a diaper bag in hand.

"Open it." Droy said with a smile and so she did.

 _"I learned to live half alive"_

The waterworks that she was doing a poor job of keeping in control went into hyperdrive as she pulled out a set of keys and a lease for-"You guys got me an apartment?!" Levy quickly hugged Droy, which proved difficult considering that they bumped bellies and waddled over to Jet to do the same. "How could you afford this?" she asked in disbelief.

"Called in a favor to a few script mages that I know." Jet whispered in her ear while anxiously gauging her reaction.

A small, confused frown appeared on Levy, "You mean _they_ got me this?" Her friend merely nodded his confirmation and she took a moment for the information to sink in. _Wow. Who would have thought they would care after so long._

Levy was shaken when arms wrapped around her and she looked up to see an excited Erza pulling her towards the bar and cake area."Now Levy, it's time for the big reveal!"

Letting herself be pulled to the white frosted cake, she was reminded again of Gajeel's painful absence. "Congratulations Baby Redfox!" was written in alternating blue and pink icing across the top. Levy was put behind the bar as Mira set the projector in position to play the slide show she made out of all the sonogram pictures.

" _And now you want me one more time"_

Lucy hit play on the connected laptop and everyone quieted as the music filled the room. Levy watched with tearfilled eyes as the slides shifted with her baby on them. In time with the presentation, Levy stood to cut her cake. Waiting for Mira's thumbs up, she held the knife above the center of the round cake.

Her hand shook with anticipation as she watched Mira's hand countdown.

3...

2...

1...

* * *

 _"And who do you think you are?"_

Gajeel was stirred awake by the pressure on his arm. _What the hell?_ He moved to seat the hand that was opening his eyelids and flashing a light into his pupil. "Do ya fucking mind?"

Suddenly the pressure on his arm was released and a beep from a machine drew his attention in to see his blood pressure and pulse on its monitor. "Mr. Redfox, how are you feeling? Do you know what day it is? What is your first name?" a small, portly man was furiously taking notes after he finished waving the flashlight in Gajeel's eyes.

"Who the Fuck are you?" Slowly, reality came back to Gajeel as he remembered what today was and jumped up from his laid down position, "Shit! I've gotta go. Shrimp is expec-"

"Just sit down Gajeel. You're not going anywhere." The smooth voice of Metallicana came from behind the stout doctor in front of him and soon enough, Gajeel's father moved further into the room before settling in the chair next to the desk. "We need to talk."

 _"Runnin' 'round leaving scars"_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOoOoOoOoOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The rage contained in Gajeel's voice and body was clearly struggling to break out as he paced about his room. "You go behind my back and start slipping me the very thing I didn't ask for?!" The doctor had since walked out, prescribing rest and to take better care of dosages of the medication.

"I was tired of seeing you in pain." Metalicana stated simply. "You were to stubborn to ask for help so I did it for you." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and failed to see the fists forming at Gajeel's sides as he continued, "Its not like you noticed until someone else pointed it out for you. In fact, I dare say you were happier so what's the big deal?"

"As a fucking lawyer who kisses the ass of every druglord who comes into town, you should know all about The side effects of addiction and the consequences of giving a recovering addict a fucking powerful narcotic." Gajeel threw the small bottle of pills against the wall with enough force to crack the plastic, sending tiny pills flying everywhere.

Metalicana merely threw his hands up in defeat, "I thought the pain from your body was worse than the bliss that a fucking pill gave you. Yes now I see how evil I really am Gajeel. You've certainly pegged me right on the head."

 _"Collecting your jar of hearts"_

At this, the younger Redfox surged forward and grabbed his father by the shirt, picking him up ever so slightly as he spewed into his face "Its not your fucking problem if I can't roll out of bed as soon as I get up every morning. I never asked for your help and yet I can't seem to get rid of it." He let Metalicana down and kept talking, "Every time you try to help me, I always end up burned somehow. So stop. Fucking. Helping."

Gajeel watched as his father brushed his suit back into place as if the raging man in front of him was an everyday thing. "If I don't help you, Gajeel. Who will?" Caught off guard by the coolness of Metallicana's response, Gajeel paused and his father took advantage of the silence. "Who will only have your best interest in mind? Put you and your needs first? I may not be father of the year, but everything I've done is just to better you and your life."

"I'll go to Levy. She wil-"

"Ah, yes Miss McGarden." Metallicana left the room and Gajeel followed, _Where the heck is he going?_ Son followed father into an office that held another person as well. "Ivan do you have that folder we were looking over?"

"Sure." Gajeel watched as his best friend's father stood up to reach into the filing cabinet and pull a manilla folder out that was filled with so much paperwork, there were several rubberbands keeping it all from falling apart. "That's everything in the Mueller file that we got."

"Its more than enough," Metallicana took the folder and undid the hands before opening on his desk and redirecting his attention back towards his son. "Now, how much do you really know about Miss McGarden? Where is she from? Who are her parents? How is she funding for college?"

Gajeel blew air out his nostrils, not getting what Levy had to do with anything involving his work "She's from Crocus, she grew up with her friend Jet and his family so I'm assuming her parents are dead."

"Assuming?"

"Yeah, assuming," Gajeel was getting more and more irritated. "Parents are a touchy subject with both of us, so excuse me if I didn't interrogate her about her lineage." Metallicana merely shrugged as if to let him know he thought that a weak excuse but will allow Gajeel to continue, "and she got some scholarship to pay for all her schooling."

 _"And tearing love apart"_

"Yes, isn't it odd?" Metallicana asked rhetorically, "A loner student who was so stoned throughout her high school career that she was a B-minus scholar at best. No extra curriculars, no job and yet was still able to support her habit and even afford a car."

"What's your point old man?" Gajeel could feel that there was something he wasn't getting, despite all the information being thrown at him.

His father merely smirked before continuing, "I'm just questioning the validity of her word. How she scraped by with a full scholarship to a prestigious university seems a little unrealistic. Plus, there's just a little thing about her real name."

"What are you talking about? Levy is her real name." Gajeel argued, "I should know, I've asked if it was short for something."

"I'm sorry, you're correct, Levy McGarden is, in fact, her legal name." Metallicana retracted, "but only since her sixteenth birthday when she had it changed after being emancipated from her parents." His father watched as the confusion grew on Gajeel's face. Metallicana put a few documents in front of Gajeel to show his proof, "Before that, her name was Olivia Mueller. She became the ward of the Sarusuke family when she was seven when her parents, Brendon and Patricia Mueller mysteriously dissappeared."

"Okay," Gajeel was still processing and connecting the information. "But what does that have to do with Levy getting a car or going to school? And why are you so interested in her that you have a file on her as thick as Webster's dictionary?"

"One question at a time Gajeel," his father replied. "Now, as a host family, the Sarusuke family was heavily rewarded monetarily for their genorosity and, of course, discretion. It may have been those funds that helped with the marijuana and vehicle purchases, but it soon dried up after sending their only son, Jet, off to college. So, Levy, a newly emancipated teenager needed to get a scholarship to further her education, but was not the best student, nor did she have a talent for many things. In fact her only talent was one that her parents embedded into her since birth."

"She's multi-lingual." Gajeel knew this answer as a shadow looked over him. _Shrimp, what is going on?_

Metallicana looked surprise, "Yes. So that brings us to this scholarship." Gajeel watched as his father shuffled through the paperwork some more before presenting him with a few more documents. "Before we continue, I feel that I should answer your other question. This is not a file for Miss McGarden. This is, in fact, a file for Brendon and Patricia Mueller."

 _"You're gonna catch a cold"_

"What? Why?" was all Gajeel could get out.

"The Muellers are high profile counterfeiters. When someone of a certain social standard needs documents to fake-passports, tax forms, etc-they are the go to power couple. Ivan here has used them numerous times to get across the border and their clientele even goes all the way up to Hades."

Ivan decides to interject at this moment to add a comment, "I believe you'll recall that there was a small issue with Jose overstepping his boundaries that they had Hades take care of."

Metallicana nodded to confirm that information was true. "Yes. One that almost got you killed in the process. Anyways, the Muellers created and provided all the necessary paperwork for a sham scholarship that they funded to the university's Language Department. It was all quite perfect, right down to the 'random' lottery that chose the winner. Which of course, was Levy."

Gajeel remembered back to August, when Levy was in tears in fear of losing her scholarship, insisting that other scholarships would be hard to come by. She needed _that_ scholarship. Even before then, the first time they met at the bar, she jumped on him, she kissed him first. _Was she playing me the whole time?_

" _From the ice inside your soul"_

The younger Redfox was interrupted out of his thoughts by the doorbell. "I'll get it." Metallicana offered.

A few moments later he returned with a wary Lexus on his tail. "What are you doing here?" Gajeel asked confused.

"I could ask you the same question." Laxus punched his friend's shoulder. "Did you forget since this morning? Everyone is waiting for you. Levy is-"

"I can't go." Gajeel looked down at all the incriminating evidence that made him question if she was just dragging him along for the fun of it. "Say what you need to tell them, but I'm not in the mood to socialize and party."

Laxus looked around, towards his father's bored face and Metallicana's smug grin, and back to Gajeel. "Are you fucking kidding me?" His own blue eyes flashed as Gajeel's red ones met his. "She is carrying your child. Your kid. All the bullshit that you have put her through and you're not gonna show up today?"

"Excuse me?" Gajeel stood up, "I put her through a lot of Shit? I didn't even know she was pregnant until I was coming out of a fucking coma. A coma that I was in because she got hurt on my watch and I was trying to fix it. Well I'm done trying to be the man that I know I can't be. She was doing just fine without me, she'll be okay now."

Laxus swung and hit Gajeel square in the jaw and Gajeel just took it, recovered and asked, "is there anything else you came here for?"

Breathing heavy, the blond man just grunted and walked out of the house. Metallicana and Ivan both stared in silence as the interaction between their sons went on. Gajeel looked back at his father and Ivan before rolling his eyes, "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." and made for the door.

"Oh, Gajeel," he stopped at his father's voice. Something round was shoved into his hand and Gajeel looked down to see a newly prescribed pill bottle, "Your next dose is at six. Just please don't argue for now and just take them. I promise to find the best rehab for you later, but for now, these will help with the pain."

Gajeel merely nodded and kept the pills as he walked back into his room.

" _So don't come back for me "_

* * *

Levy wobbled out the front door of the Redfox house with tears burning her eyes. _Stupid Gajeel._

As she slammed her car door with one hand, she used the other to pull out her cell phone. With quick fingers she dialed the only number that she could think of at the moment, ignoring the sticky icing that was still on her hand and getting on the phone. _Please pick up_ , she thought as the phone rang on the line. After a few more rings the other line picked up, "Hello?"

Levy calmed down enough to speak on the phone "I need to see you."

 _"Who do you think you are?"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: So here is your next chapter. :) it fills in all the blanks from yesterday and the last section picks up right at the end of the previous chapter._**

 ** _SpecialShoutout: RepeatingSimplePhrases~ thanks, lol. Glad to see interest in the story after a long update period_**

 ** _DebLovesDragons~ yes, but he deserves it._**

 ** _AyaEisen~ Gajeel is complicated, but yes poor Levy is just a victim of circumstance is all._**

 ** _GilaMonster~ Thanks! I know it was a little touch and go there for a moment._**

 ** _Guests~ dude. I know/ and sorry again for the late update._**

 ** _Music Credit:_**

 ** _Christina Perry~ Jar of Hearts_**


	31. Chapter 31

_"I know I could lie but I'm telling the truth"_

Levy puffed her cheeks out and blew air out of her mouth as she contemplated her predicament. She had calmed down since the incident, but she still couldn't process his indifference to her when less than forty-eight hours before they were professing love to each other. Not having many friends before college and knowing that all her new female friends had become Gajeel's friends as well or were his friends to begin with, Levy was left with one option to vent to someone without holding back.

Carol Sarusuke hadn't changed much over the years of Levy growing up. She was tall, thin, and had a crop of Orange-red hair just like her son, but her austere presence can come off as intimidating for those who don't know her. That was vibe she was giving off when Levy entered the coffee shop shortly after getting off the phone with her. Carol was sitting down reading while drinking out of her mug. Her straightened posture as well as her oblivious to her surroundings made her unapproachable to others, but not Levy.

Knowing the impending lecture coming, Levy approached with caution, "H-hey."

Bright blue eyes shifted their focus from the printed pages to land on the nervous young woman that broke her focus. "Are you kidding me? You don't call or text. Any news I get is second-hand from Jet, which by the way is a shitty way to find out that you're pregnant!" Levy started to explain herself but was interrupted, "Then out of the blue, I get a phone call saying that you need to see me. So here I am, dropping all my plans today so I can meet you. You know, I practically raised you and all you can give me is a 'Hey'?"

Levy stared into the eyes of her substitute mother in shock, "I-I'm sorry Yaya." She blushed and looked down contritely, "I was so ready for independence that I unknowingly shut out the only family I really ever had. Even after my emancipation, you, Jethro and Jet were always there for me."

Since she was still looking at her feet (belly), Levy missed the shift in Carol's eyes. Now she was looking lovingly at Levy, taking in how adorable and beautiful the nineteen year old looked pregnant. "Well, what's done is done. I'm here now, so tell me child what is bothering you so much?"

" _Wherever I go there's a shadow of you"_

Carol watched as Levy spoke animatedly about her past semesters, throwing all her emotions into every word. There was a pregnant pause once Levy had finished explaining Gajeel's sudden apathy towards her. "So, I guess I just wanted to meet you because I needed some unbiased advice. Like a fresh perspective ya know?"

Levy eyed the older women as she drew in a careful breath before saying, "Well, what an adventure college has been for you, Olivia. It certainly has been a struggle from what I've heard." Levy nodded in agreement, "What was this fellow's name again? Gabriel?"

With a light giggle, Levy answered, "No. It's Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox."

"Redfox?" Carol's interest was cetainly piqued, "Making the asshole of a father Metallicana correct?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" Levy's face crumpled in confusion.

"Lucky guess," Carol brushed off Levy's question. "It seems to me, that Gajeel may have had a typical addict relapse, nothing unexpected from a long term user." Levy tried to keep the tears warring to spill out at bay, but they overflowed when she felt a strong hand cover hers, "You can't help who you love Olivia. Now, if he wants to be a part of this child's life, he needs to decide if he is gonna better himself. It may have just overwhelmed him, so in a moment of weakness, he took some narcotics. But sweet girl, if they were prescribed to him, he has done nothing illegal. You can't really keep him away from the child you share until he proves to be a danger."

 _"I know I could try looking for something new"_

Levy sat quietly as she mulled over Carol's response, "Okay. But the moment I fear for my or my child's life, I'm cutting him off." She still loved Gajeel and was really hoping they could work through whatever this rough patch was, but it was no longer just her she had to think about. Levy had promised herself a long time ago that her children will know they are wanted. Her children will never wonder why they weren't enough.

"And I expect no less from you." Carol assured her former ward. "Now, I hate to rush, but I really did have a busy day planned. Is there anything else you needed from me?"

Levy hesitated for a moment before making up her mind, "Yeah there is." She stood up to leave, "Can you tell the Muellers 'Thank you'. Their gift was beyond amazing and very helpful."

Carol beamed a smile at Levy, "Of course I will. They of course, send their regards and wish you a healthy baby." She stood to leave as well. When it was obvious Levy wasn't going anywhere, Carol took the initiative and started to head towards the door.

"Carol?" The older woman paused at the door before turning to face Levy, "Can you tell them that I still miss them? That I'll love this baby in every way they couldn't love me and that they will never be forgotten."

It was Carol's turn to fight the tears as her eyes misted over, "Of course I will, Oliv-. I mean, Levy."

 _"But wherever I go, I'll be looking for you"_

 ** _~~~~~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 _"Some people lie but they're looking for magic"_

"The baby is already in position for a natural birth and she is not pinching the cord where she is at so all is well. Its just a few more weeks until she arrives, but be sure to stay hydrated and rest as much as possible. Remember, any extra stress can cause early labor in this stage."

Its had been three weeks since she had seen Carol and Levy sat on the uncomfortable table while she listened to her doctor continue on about what to look out for in order to determine if she is going into labor. She tried to ignore the person sitting in the provided chair next to her as the OB drones on about gory details of mucus plugs and water breaks.

"Any questions, Mom?" Levy shook her head furtively, _You sure did cover everything_. The doctor smiled and nodded, "And Dad? How about you? I know it can be overwhelming to learn things about the female body as child birth nears, so if you have any concerns don't be afraid to let them be known."

 _"Others are quietly going insane"_

Gajeel sat awkwardly in his seat, clearly out of his element, "Uh..." he cleared his throat and Levy had to fight to supress her smile at how lost he looked, "N-no, ma'am. You described everything with implicit detail." The twenty-three year old looked near faint as he recalled the graphs and images she had provided for support. Levy would have laughed if things between them were better, but she just felt a bittwersweet pain in her chest as she watched him struggle to process all the information.

The doctor, on the otherhand, seemed oblivious to the tenacity of both parties to remain tense and unresponsive to each other the entire appointment as she continued to smile and say, "Well, okay then. Don't forget to set your next appointment on the way out." She picked up the laptop that holds all the patients' information and walked out the door leaving it open for the young couple to follow suit.

Levy picked at her nails instead of stepping off the table and gathering her things. She wanted to see if Gajeel would finally acknowledge her or just walk out.

Peeking a look while pretending to focus on her cuticles, she could see that he was still processing some information. _Well, it is his first appointment. Maybe it was a bit much to handle_. Levy moved to stand but ended up losing her balance. She swung her arms and squeezed her eyes in preparation for the imminent fall that never came.

 _"I feel alive when I'm close to the madness"_

Strong, sturdy arms wrapped around her waist to steady her and she opened her eyes to look up at a pensive Gajeel who was silently focusing on her rounded belly. Levy stood frozen, unable to move for fear of losing the feeling of his touch. Slowly, his hands traveled from steadying her waist to stopping on the apex of her stomach. _**Bump**_.

A small smile ghosted over his face and his eyes opened up with wonder as soon as he felt the jab at his palm. Lost in the moment, Levy watched as he kneeled down and spoke softly to their child, "Hey, kiddo. It's me." Prompted by his voice, and despite the long break since the last time he had done this, the tiny human inside became instantly more active, "Gihi. Yeah you know who I am."

At that moment, a nurse came in to flip and sanitize the room form the next patient. "Oh I'm sorry." the intruder apologized, "I thought it was empty already."

She moved to step out to give them more time in the room, but Levy called to her, "No it's fine." Levy could only watch as something in Gajeel's eyes closed off as he straightened up and left the room with out so much a glance towards the mother of his soon to be child. "We were just stepping out." Levy smiled as the nurse stepped back in to clean, trying to ignore the pain and emptiness she felt when Gajeel removed his hands.

 _"No easy love could ever make me feel the same"_

The hallway outside the room was devoid of Gajeel and her heart sunk even further, _Well it was nice of him to show up._ She honestly hadn't expected to see him at the appointment at all considering that they hadn't spoken since the day of the baby shower. After a few failed attempts at conversation in the waiting area, Levy had come to conclusion that they were still not on speaking terms.

She took the appointment card from the receptionist after settling on a time that worked with her finals schedule, "See you next week Levy!"

The small woman stepped out of the office to see Gajeel sitting on a bench leaning back and staring at his feet with his hands in his pockets. "G-Gajeel?"

Angry crimson eyes finally crossed paths with her surprised hazel eyes. "When is the next appointment?" His voice was curt and to the point.

She deflated visibly as she handed over the appointment card to him. "Keep it. I already placed the date and time in my calendar app on my phone."

Gajeel nodded before standing to leave without another word. He paused when Levy sat down at the now empty bench to rest for a bit, "Do you need a ride or something Levy?" He sounded so annoyed that Levy was certain that the undertone of concern she had caught was a figment of her imagination.

"Um," she started, unsure of how to respond to such a direct question, "No. I've got my car. I just like to rest for a bit after each appointment and take in all the information that I learned or talked about and you don't even care..." Levy trailed off when she noticed Gajeel turn around and continued walking as soon as she said 'no'.

 _"I know I could lie, but I won't lie to you"_

* * *

" _Wherever I go, you're the ghost in the room"_

Gajeel knew it would be difficult to make it through that appointment without forgiving Levy, but Holy Mavis, he did not expect to practically fall in love with her again. He sat in the garage surrounded by pieces of what used to be his bike as he failed to focus on the repairs. His mind kept wandering back to the tiny room with the doctor who gave an obscene amount of details about childbirth.

He didn't even know why he showed up in the first place. One moment he's online shopping for parts for his bike and the next his phone goes off. It was his calender app reminding Gajeel about the appointment.

The awkward, horrible, tense, amazing, wonderful appointment.

 _I fucking heard the heartbeat. My little girl's gotta strong heart beat_. A faint smile crept onto his face as another thought came to his mind; _Well duh. Look at her mother_. Gajeel threw his wrench down at the traitorous thought.

"Oh, yes. I must have missed the 'slam your tools until it's fixed' part in the manual." Laxus approached his best friend with caution.

The raven haired man merely grunted and went to pick up the abused tool to continue his tinkering. "Stopped by to drop off some paperwork to my father from the old man, figured I'd see what you were up to."

Despite Laxus' attempts at conversation, Gajeel shut him out as well. "Speaking of the old man. Makerov wants to know when you'll be ready to return to work."

Gajeel only shrugged to convey his uncertainty, paying special attention to the two pieces he was trying to connect together. Laxus rolled his eyes before kneeling down to help steady the metal. Gajeel accepted his help without acknowledging that Laxus was, in fact, helping as the raven haired brute began to tighten the screws connecting them.

 _"I don't even try looking for something new"_

"Look," Laxus tried again, "Mira's birthday is coming up and she's throwing a huge party at my place." The tall blond paused to see if he would finally get a response out of his friend.

Gajeel, merely stopped his work, still refusing to meet his best friend's gaze straight on. He wouldn't understand why I'm shutting out Levy. I don't need him to. "Is she going?"

Laxus was about to turn away when he heard the mumbled question. Not needing to know who Gajeel was talking about, he answered, "Levy was invited, but she probably won't show considering what happened last time."

Gajeel nodded his head, remembering that night too clearly. Laxus stood to leave, "Well the party is on Saturday and it's expected to last all night so just show up if you're gonna show." The blond exited to the sound of his friend's noncommittal grunt.

Fifteen minutes. That's how long Gajeel had honestly put effort into his repairs and not think of her. Despite his focus and urgency to fix his motorcycle up, Levy's face always entered his thoughts and he would be stuck at square one on trying to clear his mind.

 _"Cause wherever I go, I'll be looking for you"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: next chapter will be definitely mostly Gajeel POV. I'm ending this fic with the birth of the baby. Maybe one chapter more, but with an epilogue as well...so I'm thinking maybe 4 more left_**

 ** _SpecialShoutout: RepeatingSimplePhrases~ I know...but she's getting stronger...or less surprised of his mood swings...I think lol_**

 ** _GilaMonster~ thanks! That is going to be the last twist so from now on its just closing plot holes and finishing this fix...I mean fic ;)_**

 ** _AyaEisen~ that's like literally my favorite game to play. Its hilarious watching the guys faces as they are bent over helplessly. And Gajeel isnt basing this off of her parent's backgrounds. Its more like he thinks she has been lying and putting up a front this whole time and doesn't know What to think. It'll all be explained in the next chapter...maybe next two._**

 ** _Ris~ well, Levy isn't really going through with any kind of payback phase because the baby is her first priority. But yes. Gajeel is stupid and should stop jumping to conclusions...I mean seriously, if it's not Levy freaking out, it's Gajeel...oh wait...I control these things..._**

 ** _Guest~ ¡Si se puede!_**

 ** _Music Credit:_**

 ** _Wherever I Go ~ One Republic_**


End file.
